


Princess of Snakes - Year 5

by haruhiifowl



Series: The Nora Saga [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 54,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruhiifowl/pseuds/haruhiifowl
Summary: 🥀The Nora Saga - Book 2🥀Nora Peterson, daughter of the disgraced Peterson family, is attending her 5th year at Hogwarts. The House Tournament continues from the previous year as her life is brought to a halt when her father, her sole tormentor, has broken out of Azkaban with the help of Voldemort. Now he's after everything Nora loves - her friends and Draco.But weird instances are stopping Nora from finding and stopping her father. Something is taking over Nora that she cannot even feel or stop.Something that awfully resembles her father and worse; Voldemort.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Nora Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965373
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you have a death wish?"

"I'm already in Azkaban, what can you do to me?!"

"Is that who I think it is?"

"He's the one who sent us here!"

"Adam Peterson!!!"

\--

He tilted his head against the cold wall of the jail cell he had been confined in. The taunts and jeers weren't the most welcoming yet he felt the most comforted by them. They knew him. He was a legend. He was Adam Peterson. A sly smile spread slowly over his lips as he brought out a a crumpled piece of parchment. He smoothed it with his dirty fingers, tracing the quill marks slowly.

"He will be pleased to see you still alive." A voice from the shadows echoed as Adam looked up slowly to the corner of the cell. His lips turned into a sneer as his cold violet eyes scanned the dark corner.

"It'll take more than a few dementors to kill me off.." He hissed, seeing in the dark corridor a large ghost like demon float by. It's skeleton like fingers curling in and out surveying the prisoners of Azkaban. A hoarse chuckle echoed back at him.

"Will you give yourself to him?"

"Will he keep his promise?"

"The Dark Lord does not toy around with empty promises!" The voice hissed back which made Adam chuckle darkly. He looked back down at the parchment, continuing to trace the name that was etched on it.

"Get me out of this shit hole." Another chuckle than silence. Adam smiled into the darkness, continuing his tracing.

"Nora, Nora, Nora...Daddy's coming for you..." 

**a/n: Hello everyone!! Welcome to Book 2 of the Nora Series - Princess of Snakes. I'm super excited to be publishing this :D Just a few things to remind you all:**

**-My books tend to have HEAVY graphic detail containing violence, abuse, blood, and other mature things. Please read at your discretion! I will have a disclaimer above each chapter that has any of the above.**

**-This book is based off of the 5th year at Hogwarts including a bit of the ending of the 4th year. It doesn't follow the exact events as in the books or movies but somewhat similar.**

**-I do not own any characters made by J.K.Rowling - I only own my original characters (Nora, Viola, Adam, etc).**

**Please comment, kudos, and share! :) MUCH LOVE XO**


	2. Redemption

A warm breeze blew through the countryside of Berkshire. Birds flew in circles around each other getting ready for their mating seasons as the bees buzzed by collecting the last of the honey in the tall flowers. I sat up from my napping position in the grass, holding my white strands away from my face as I gazed out into the field of flowers.

"Nora! You've got mail!" I looked behind me to see Madame Pomfrey waving me down from the small cottage we lived in. It was nestled around a large garden which contained a multitude of herbs and flowers.

"Coming!" The summer with Madame Pomfrey had made me forget about all of the things that had happened over the past year. All of the pain and abuse were lost in the past while the memories we started together were ones I would always remember. My body had substantially healed except for my leg which I walked with a slight gait in my step. It didn't bother me though. It was something that I had grown accustomed to. Something that reminded me of them.

My parents, Adam and Christine Peterson. The disgraced family of the Ministry.

My father had completely broken me down physically and mentally but since being freed of them, I was doing much better. I didn't worry as much when I was in the country and I didn't have an overwhelming amount of pressure to be perfect. No one knew me out here and referred to me as Poppy's niece. It was comforting knowing that Madame Pomfrey didn't mind. I pushed open the small white gate, ducking under a few flying fairies who were jumping from flower to flower. I weaved my way through the shrubbery as I opened the door smelling a heavy scent of herbal tea and eggs.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Your letters are on the table." I smiled watching Madame Pomfrey move quickly from the kitchen to her potion area. Everyone came to her for medicinal reasons and it was quite inspiring staying with her. I sat down by the small white table seeing the numerous letters laid out for me beside a steaming cup of tea. A small orange cat jumped into my lap, purring as I rubbed her head.

"Good morning Diana." She purred nestling herself in my lap. I started to open each letter reading over the contents quickly. I smiled as they were from my friends.

Cho had sent me a moving photo of herself and Cedric at the Wall of China laughing. She had written a long letter about how Cedric had tried a fried tarantula and was sick for a few days, visited a few Muggle museums, and even came across a few immigrant Wizards who showed them around. She wrote at the end that she couldn't wait to see me for our 5th year together.

I opened the next one noticing the handwriting. Viola. She had been spending her summer training as usual. The Magpies were having her train from 3 in the morning to 10 at night everyday and she loved it. She couldn't wait to use the techniques she learned in Quidditch this year.

The last letter I had gotten was from Draco. I smiled softly at the handwriting as I touched the photo he had sent of himself with the Bulgarian Quidditch seeker, Victor Krum. He was smiling proudly beside his idol.

_Nora,_

_Can you believe it? I met Krum! THE KRUM! I wish you were here. Bulgaria is beautiful, but too many dragons. I could've sworn I saw Weasley but I thought maybe it was a dragon instead. Who knows. I want to take you here one day. There's a beautiful tea house by the ocean that I visited and immediately thought of you._

_I'll meet you at the station tomorrow, 9 o'clock sharp. Don't keep me waiting._

_xo Draco_

I smiled at his ending. So demanding yet so loving. I placed all of the letters and photos neatly into their envelopes looking up to see a plate of hot food levitating towards me. Diana looked up immediately jumping for it as I quickly grabbed her. I laughed, setting her down.

"Not this time, Diana." She flicked her tail, annoyingly, at me flitting off into the home. Madame Pomfrey sat down beside me, smiling.

"Your friends certainly do write a lot. I've never received so much mail in a single day!" We both laughed as I took a sip of the honey lavender tea. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you infuse this with golden tea leaves?" I licked my lips tasting the distinct sour yet smooth citrus taste. Madame Pomfrey nodded, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"You catch on so quickly. It seems like only yesterday when I first started teaching you." I smiled warmly at her. She looked like a younger Cecilia, her old house maid who had died earlier last year. "Have you gotten your things packed?"

"Yes, I'm all set. I just have to stop by Hogsmead to get my new textbooks and an Owl." Hugo, my old owl, died over the summer and we had buried him by the lakeside. He had enjoyed his last few months with us flying with the local owls and eating all of the goodies he could.

"That shouldn't be a problem. You'll be fine on your own? I have to perfect this remedy for Ms. Hampton's back boils are else.." she trailed off, realizing she was going to take a bite of her eggs as she set the fork down. I laughed at her and nodded finishing my tea.

"I'll be alright. I should be back before dark." We continued talking about herbal medicine as the clock struck 12. I grabbed my bag slinging it over my shoulder. I glanced at the mirror in the drawing room, frowning at how long my hair had gotten. It reached nearly down to my waist as I pulled it up in a high ponytail placing a dark blue ribbon around it. I complimented it with a white blouse and high waisted black jeans. I tugged on my ankle boots, tying them as I stopped. I had caught the reflection of my eyes as I stared at the girl in the mirror. Her eyes were mine but yet his. I sighed, shaking the image away as I turned away from the mirror.

"I'll be back! Don't wait up!" I heard Madame Pomfrey say something from the back, most definitely shouting a goodbye. I stood in the tall fireplace, holding my hand out in front of me as I held some floo powder.

"Diagon Alley!" I said throwing the powder down. It exploded as it sucked me down through the fire pit, total darkness evaporating around me.


	3. Flourish and Botts

I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight that had rushed me. I had made it to another fireplace. It was The Leaky Cauldron. I carefully walked out, brushing any excess soot from my clothes as I casually walked through the crowded pub. I squeezed myself through the front door, smiling, as I saw the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. Students were walking around grabbing last minute items with their families, a strange twinge of jealousy running through me. I quickly walked past them, careful not to bump into anyone, as I walked up the path to Flourish and Blotts.

A bell signaled my arrival as I saw only a few people inside the large bookstore. I pulled out the parchment labeling the classes and textbooks that I would need.

"Hmm..Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 and Defensive Magical Theory. Oh and Advanced Potions." I had almost forgotten that I had signed up for a higher level class with Draco. He had basically begged me to take it with him so he wouldn't stand out in the class. I held onto the list going through the columns of books that were nearby me. Too preoccupied with trying to find my books, I didn't realize the person standing beside me bumping right into them. Their books toppled to the ground as I let out a sharp exhale and kneeling down immediately to help collect the books.

"I am so sorry. I really need to watch-" I looked up to see Luna Lovegood smiling rather peculiarly at me. "Oh Luna. I'm so sorry." I smiled up at her as she also crouched down gathering her things as well.

"It's okay. I was a bit lost anyways. It looks like the Nargles might've snatched my father up." She said lightly, her eyes sparkling. I laughed a bit as I slowly stood up, wincing at the pain in my leg. Luna held my arm steadying me as I smiled my thanks. "Your leg. Will it always be that way?" She asked, looking down at it.

"Uh, yes I believe so..it doesn't bother me too much though."

"Well that's good. It would be rather dreadful if our Quidditch captain wouldn't be able to play at all." She looked back up at me, a goofy smile on her lips. I laughed a bit, never knowing how to gauge the small female. She was a bit odd. "Will you also be participating in the last Trial, Nora?"

I frowned remembering how Dumbledore had postponed the last Trial to be near the start of this year.

"I am."

"Well I'll be rooting for you. It's only natural to want your House to win, right?" I laughed at her question, a smile creeping back up on her lips.

"Mostly, but sometimes I find myself rooting for Slytherin sometimes during Quidditch matches." We both giggled together. She helped me find the necessary textbooks for my classes speaking to me about her summer. She had stayed mostly at home with her father continuing her studies on magical creatures. She exclaimed that her father was an editor on The Quibbler, an eccentric magazine that published unusual theories thinking that they were telling people the truth. It was a hard debate on that one.

The door to the bookstore opened as Luna lit up beside me. I looked over to see a lanky man stride through, his shoulder length white hair in disarray. His eggshell colored robes were a bit dirty as he caught eyes with Luna. He walked towards us, his crooked lips turning upwards into a smile. Luna turned towards me, motioning to the man.

"Nora, this is my father. Father, this is my classmate, Nora." I thanked Luna inwardly for not saying my last name as I placed my hand out for him to shake. He looked at it peculiarly touching my index finger and giving it a shake. I laughed nervously, forcing out a smile.

"It's, um, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lovegood." His eyes widened slightly as he bent down to get a better look at me. I leaned back a bit, his brown eyes looking deeply into mine. "Um, Mr. Lovegood?"

"Father, it's not nice to stare." Luna said calmly, pulling on her father's sleeve. He leaned back, chuckling as he gave me a small smile.

"I was just looking at your aura, Nora. It had a hint of deception. I had to make sure you weren't going to hurt my little dove.." He trailed off, tilting his head to the side. "Your eyes are such a peculiar color..who are your parents?"

I blinked, mostly from shock, as I opened my mouth but Luna stopped me.

"She's the daughter of the Peterson family, father. Remember?" His eyes widened a bit before letting out a hearty laugh, making everyone in the store look at us.

"Are you now? No wonder I smelled that on you. Terrible things your family did, absolutely atrocious." He turned on his heels walking out leaving Luna and I behind. Luna looked at me with a small smile.

"My father is a bit open about his thoughts. Please do not take it personally." I shook my head, giving her a slight smile.

"I'm used to it, Luna."

"Hrm. Well, I must find my father before the Nargles get him. See you at school, Nora." She gave me a slight wave, her eyes following something in the air before skipping out the door. I let out a sigh, quietly paying for my things, ignoring the looks that I was receiving from the others. They must've overheard the conversation that had just happened. Their whispers echoed loudly in my head.

"That must be the Peterson girl..."

"Poor thing, to have gone through all of that.."

"Both her mother and father are in Azkaban.."

"Don't feel bad for her..blood is blood. She won't fall too far from her parents.."

I gritted my teeth pushing myself out of the bookstore quickly. I let out a shaky breath as I pressed myself against the side of the building, holding my things to my chest. I refused to let myself get bent up by the things that they were saying. Draco had made me promise to not listen to the gossip and rumors that surrounded my family. But it was much harder than I had expected.

I quickly made my way to the Leaky Cauldron, ignoring the yelps from the nearby Wizards who I had bumped into. I needed to go home. I quickly spouted out Madame Pomfrey's home as the fireplace sucked me back into the darkness before popping me back up into the comfort of the home I was staying in. Madame Pomfrey was sitting at the table, Diana sitting on the table by her, as she looked up at me.

"Oh, Nora. I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon. Is everything okay?" I climbed myself out of the fireplace, dropping my books, as I ran towards her. I wrapped my arms around her neck, sobbing into her shoulder as she gasped. We both fell to the ground as she smiled against my hair, hugging me close.

"There, there, dear. It's going to be okay..What happened?" Between sobs, I told her the things that people were saying about me. She frowned, pulling me away at arm's length. "And you truly believe what they say? Nora, you are not your mother nor your father. You will not be like them. You are your own person." I nodded slowly, wiping away the tears from my eyes.

"I thought I was much stronger..but I guess I'm still weak." I whispered. Madame Pomfrey clicked her tongue in annoyance as she helped me sit up in a chair.

"Nonsense, Nora. You are not weak. No one is telling you that you are weak except for yourself. Do you know what I think?" She tilted my face up, smiling softly. "I see a beautiful young woman who has been through one of the darkest times of her life. I see a very talented witch who is able to overcome anything with the strength that is within her. That's what I see. You are not weak, my dear." She gave me another smile which I returned as she patted my shoulders.

"Now, did you get all of your things? Books and owl?" I sighed, leaning back against the chair, sniffling.

"I left in such a hurry after getting my books. I didn't have any chance to look for an animal. Besides, I don't have the need to send anyone a letter." I gave Madame Pomfrey a wry smile which she returned with a frown.

"Goodness, Nora! There are all of the witches and wizards in Berkenshire that will want to hear from you! I will fetch you an owl tomorrow. Now go get some rest. We have to get up bright and early for the train. We wouldn't want Mr. Malfoy to throw another fit, do we?" She raised an eyebrow at me as I laughed softly. She smiled hearing me relax as she kissed the top of my head. 

"Good girl. Now off you go." I smiled at Madame Pomfrey, making my way up towards my room. I stopped on the stairs, glancing back at her seeing her wave.

"Goodnight, Madame Pomfrey."


	4. Arrivals

We had arrived at the train station a bit before 9 AM. There were already a bunch of students and families on the platform saying their last goodbyes before the train left. A few Ravenclaws passed by me, giving me a pat on the back and saying their hellos. A few first years were staring blankly at me as I winked at them. They turned away, red in the face. Madame Pomfrey had already left to go fetch my Owl as she had given me a tight hug. I leaned against one of the brick walls of the platform, seeing old and new faces pass by me until I saw one very familiar one.

Draco's hair was longer, shaggy yet beautifully white. His grey eyes were searching the area until they landed on me. A smile broke out on his lips as he pushed his way towards me. I got up as well, walking up towards him as he scooped me up into his arms, hugging me tightly. I giggled, nuzzling my face into his neck. He set me down, cupping my face, and kissing my lips gently. I sighed happily, returning his gentle kiss. He pulled away, a smirk on his lips.

"Everyone's watching." I whispered while he chuckled, pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Let them look...I've missed you so much." I smiled brightly, reaching up to touch his cheek as he leaned his face into my touch.

"I've missed you much more, Draco." He smiled, taking my hand and turned slightly to reveal his mother and father that were watching us. I gasped, whipping my head to Draco as he gave me a sheepish smile. He tugged on my hand, almost dragging me, as we walked up to his parents.

Lucius was looking down at me with an arched eyebrow. Narcissa was standing beside him, a slight smile on her lips as she stretched her hands towards me.

"Nora, I'm glad to see you well." I took her slender hand shaking it as I could feel the heat rise up on my cheeks.

"You as well, Mrs. Malfoy. It seems like Bulgaria treated you well." She laughed softly, smiling some more.

"Nothing that a little sun can't help." My eyes slowly drifted to Lucius who tilted his head up a bit higher. 

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy."

"Hm. I see that you took my advice from earlier last year, Nora." I blushed, laughing nervously. When I had initially met Lucius he had asked me to get to know his son..which I had done a bit more than that. Draco smirked, snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Nora means a lot to me. I would appreciate it if you would support my decision to be with her." If I could blush anymore, I would. Families were staring at us, whispering but it didn't seem to bother any of the Malfoys. Narcissa was smiling as she looked up to her husband who was silently watching me.

"It would seem...it can't be helped." Lucius said. It was odd. He knew my father and mother and what had happened but it didn't seem to phase him or Narcissa. I smiled slightly at both of his parents as Narcissa walked up to me clasping my hands in hers.

"Take care of my boy, please Nora. I look forward to having you over. Keep your head up." I smiled, nodding.

"I will. Thank you." Lucius and Narcissa left, leaving us on the platform. I twisted away from Draco glaring at me.

"Don't embarrass me like that again, Malfoy." He laughed, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"You know I like to be dramatic." I rolled my eyes at him as we both made our way into the train. He walked in front, not letting go of my hand, as I followed him. I smiled at a few students who said hello to me, them eyeing Draco curiously.

A familiar head popped out of a compartment as she looked our way.

"Nora!!" Cho was waving us over as we entered the compartment. I shut the door behind us as I almost toppled over from the hard hug I was receiving. I laughed, hugging my best friend Cho back. She had cut her hair, the length to her shoulders now as she gazed at me with bright eyes.

"I missed you!" She exclaimed sitting me down as she sat across from me.

"I missed you as well. Where's Viola?" Draco sat beside me taking off his black jacket, folding it beside him. Cho sighed, leaning in to whisper.

"Her and Rachel apparently had a huge falling out over the summer so she was going to try and fix it.." she trailed off as the door opened revealing a very sad Viola. She sighed, plopping down beside Cho.

"I'll never love again." She groaned as we all laughed slightly.

"Come on, Viola. Just give it some time! She'll come around." Cho said, smiling at her friend. Viola tilted her head glaring at Cho, who only laughed. She looked at me, a smile on her lips.

"You look well rested captain." I nodded, leaning against Draco who placed an arm behind me on the seat.

"We're going to have to hold tryouts earlier this year, Viola. Can you get that set up?" Viola nodded as Draco snorted beside me.

"You're gonna have to get an amazing team because I hate to break it to ya. You're going to lose to us each time." I rolled my eyes as Viola glared at him.

"Yeah right, Malfoy! No way you're getting past me."

"You won't even get to play, Darrens. I'll have already caught the Snitch by the time you get warmed up." He said, smirking. I winced hearing Viola start shouting at him about her training as he continued to egg her on. I looked at Cho who gave me an amused smile, taking a bite out of her licorice stick.

"Merlin, what's all this racket?" The doors opened as Cedric walked in with a large smile. Cho lit up as he closed the door, sliding into the spot between Cho and Viola. Viola scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Malfoy thinks Slytherin's going to go undefeated this season." Cedric laughed, eyeing Draco.

"Well you're in for a world wind of defeat, Draco. Hufflepuff's taking the cup this year." Viola gasped, glaring now at Cedric starting on him now.

"Don't antagonize her, Draco." I said, frowning up at him. He laughed, a playful smile on his lips.

"I'm not. Just letting you know that I've got an undefeated team this year. I wouldn't lie as a captain." I gasped, turning towards him.

"You got it?!" He nodded sheepishly as I hugged him tightly. Draco had said in his letters that the previous captain, Flint, was dropping out due to his grades so he was going to compete for the spot. "Congratulations, Draco."

Viola and Cedric stopped bickering giving Draco a thumbs up.

"Slytherin still won't win...." Viola muttered making all of us laugh.

The train ride continued on until we had arrived at Hogwarts. We all quickly changed into our uniforms and robes, the boys hesitating on leaving the compartment until Viola had to drastically push them out. Draco helped me off of the train as he smiled at me warmly.

"I forgot to tell you that I almost didn't notice your limp." I laughed, patting my right thigh.

"It's amazing what a restful summer can do for you." We followed after my friends speaking more about my summer as we hopped into the carriage that would take us to the school. He held my hand, playing with the promise ring, he had given me prior to the summer, on my finger. 

"There's a lot of first years, fucks sake.." he muttered, glaring at a few loud ones who were in the carriage beside us. I giggled, squeezing his hand. Viola was also muttering something about the size of them while Cho and Cedric were speaking about something else. We finally arrived at the school, Draco helping me off again, until I felt him stiffen beside me. I glanced up at him than to who he was looking at. Harry was eyeing us from another carriage as he looked away slightly. I looked back at Draco, his lips in a tight line.

"Draco...come on." I smiled up at him, slightly tugging on his hand as he slowly peeled his eyes off of Harry and met mine. His smile didn't meet his eyes as he nodded, walking up the main stairs.

"Nora!" I sighed as I looked back to see Harry waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He bounded towards us as Draco let out a low hiss. I looked at him slightly then back at Harry who had stopped a few steps below us. "Malfoy.."

"Potter." Draco spat out, glaring at him. Harry returned the glare before he looked up at me.

"Did you have a good summer, Nora?" I nodded, feeling the annoyance in Draco as he shifted beside me, squeezing my hand.

"I did, thank you. Did you?"

"Yes, I spent it with Ron." Draco snorted beside me as I glared back at Draco. "Look, I wanted to see if I could speak with you privately?" I raised an eyebrow at him, feeling Draco immediately stiffen again beside me.

"Is it not something that you can't tell me now?" Harry shifted uncomfortably on his feet while he glanced at Draco.

"Not really.."

"Well too bad then, Potter. Cause I'm not leaving Nora with you." Draco spat out as I turned around placing a hand on his chest.

"Calm down, Draco.." he stopped seething, still glaring at Harry as I turned back around to face him.

"Maybe another time, Harry. Find me during class or something. Have a good evening." I stated shortly. Even though Harry and I had made up last year, I didn't appreciate the way he acted towards Draco. I understood that they didn't have the best understanding of each other but still...

I turned away not waiting for his response as I pulled Draco with me. Viola and Cho were waiting for us at the top of the stairs as Viola peered down at Harry.

"You good?" I nodded, glancing at Draco who still seemed visibly agitated.

"I am, he's not." Viola and Cho hesitated saying anything as I shook my head, smiling at them. They knew better than to say anything to Draco while he was mad. They had gotten the full wrath of it when we had just finished the trial against my parents. We walked to the Great Hall already seeing most of the students inside. Cho and Viola walked towards the Ravenclaw table as I turned to quickly give Draco a kiss on the lips. He seemed more at ease as he smiled at me.

"Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Always." I whispered as he winked at me. We parted ways as I made my way to the 5th year section of the table.

"Hello Nora!"

"Wonderful summer?"

"You're looking much better."

I smiled at the kind comments as I said hello to everyone as much as I could. I sat down beside Cho and Ryan Mathers, the other Prefect, who smiled at me.

"Nora, nice summer?"

"Very much so. How about you?" He beamed at me as he told me about his summer spending it with his family in Switzerland.

"You and that Gryffindor together still?" Another 5th year, Dylan, asked Ryan, giving him a smug smile. Ryan chuckled, peering over to the Gryffindor table. I followed his gaze to see Hermione speaking with Harry and Ron. She looked up, blushing immediately, as she ducked her head away from our gaze. Ryan shrugged his shoulders, smirking at Dylan.

"Who knows. I have my eyes on someone else to be frank." Viola rolled her eyes at Ryan.

"You're disgusting." Viola said sharply. Ryan just shrugged, winking at me. I shook my head looking back out towards the other tables. Harry was watching me before stating something to Ron angrily. Behind him, Draco was also watching me, smirking when he noticed my gaze on him. He winked which sent a flush up to my cheeks. He motioned to his tie and slightly tugged on it. I looked away quickly, a smile playing on my lips.

"That little twat..." Cho looked at me with big eyes as I shook my head dismissing it trying to downplay the blush that came to my cheeks. Thankfully, Dumbledore walked up, silencing everyone as he clapped his hands together. The Great Hall doors opened revealing the multitude of first years as they walked out to the middle of the Hall, all of their eyes wide with shock and excitement as Cho giggled whispering to me.

"You remember when that was us?" I smiled at her, nodding.

"Always do."


	5. Aftermath of a Peterson

The sorting ceremony finished as Ryan and I welcomed the new Ravenclaw students at the front of the table. We were their Prefects for another year as they all looked at us in awe. I had only briefly met a few of them when Dumbledore walked up to the podium dismissing us back to our seats.

"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! I would like to express my warmest welcome to our 1st years. Learn from your classes, ask your Prefects questions, and most importantly your House is your family. Your actions will either gain or lose you points. With that, we are proud to announce that we will finish the House Tournament from last year. Our 4 representatives will face off in their last Trial which officially starts 1 week from today," whispers rippled through the tables as I looked down a bit in embarrassment, "however for now, I'd like you all to enjoy this amazing feast!" He clapped as the tables suddenly were covered by foods of all ethnicities and types. Students gasped at the feast, everyone immediately digging it.

Viola was shoving two pieces of meat in her mouth at a time as Cho and I grimaced slightly.

"Did they not feed you at training, Viola? You're gonna be sick." Cho said, cutting a piece of her chicken. Viola said something, her mouth too full to really figure out what she was saying. Dylan looked at her in disgust, shoving a roll in his mouth.

"No wonder that Hufflepuff broke up with her." Viola punched Dylan so hard in the side that the roll popped out of his mouth sending the entire Ravenclaw table into fits of laughter. I smiled, giggling quietly, as I continued to cut into my steak. A jolt of lightning spread through my body at that moment. I gasped at the pain, it feeling like my insides were on absolute fire as my silverware clattered on the plate. Thankfully, the noise from the overall students was loud enough to not hear my commotion but both Viola and Cho looked at me with wide eyes.

"You okay, Nora?" I nodded slowly as Cho picked up my cup for me. "Drink, you're looking a bit pale." I smiled at Cho as I took a sip of my water. Ryan was also watching me carefully, glancing around to see if anyone else had noticed, which no one else had.

"What happened?" Cho whispered, looking at me worriedly. I smiled at her, trying to calm my nerves as the pain slowly went away. I hadn't felt that much pain since my father was around as I shook my head.

"It was nothing. I just got a cramp, that's all." I said softly, smiling at my friends. Cho and Viola didn't look impressed with my lie but continued to eat, keeping an eye on me. I sighed, picking up my utensils and continuing to eat as well.

The meal ended as Ryan and I gathered up the 1st years and walked them to the Ravenclaw tower. We explained to them how the Ravenclaw door only opens when you answer the riddle correctly that it gives you. They were all looking at us with wide eyes as we ushered them into the common room. Gasps of amazement and shock ran through the crowd as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Is it true your parents are in Azkaban?" A boy asked. I gawked at him for a bit, a girl in front of him turning towards him.

"That is so rude!" She hissed while he glared at her with a shrug.

"It's a legitimate question! How are we supposed to be guided by someone if her parents were the slimiest people to roam the Ministry." Shocked gasps ran through the crowd as the same girl turned around shoving the boy. He narrowed his eyes, raising a hand to her.

"Enough!" I shouted. I walked to them, grabbing the boy's hand and narrowing my eyes at him.

"First off, we do not hit girls rather we do not hurt our housemates. If I see you raise your hand against any of your class or housemates I will personally walk you to Filch's office. Do I make myself clear?" The first years cowered as the boy grumbled something, pulling his arm away from me. Ryan had his arms crossed, his eyes studying the situation. He walked up to us, looking down at the first year with dark eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Tell me or I will make you sleep in the Shrieking Shack tonight." The boy gritted his teeth looking away.

"Sebastian Michaelson.." Ryan thought for a moment before sighing, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Your father died because of Nora's parents right?" My eyes widened a bit as Sebastian gritted his teeth.

"So what if he did? He was a loser for even following such a slime ball anyway!"

"Don't talk about father that way!" The girl stated, tears forming in the edges of her eyes. So they were siblings. Ryan raised his hands to calm everyone.

"Okay, okay. Look, Sebastian. What you went through was terrible but you also can't be judging a person without getting to know them. If you took the time to get to know Nora, you'd realize that she is nothing like her parents." Everyone was quiet, staring at Sebastian who looked away, trying to look strong.

"I hate you." He whispered to me as I winced inwardly. Ryan looked at me as I shook my head.

"I understand your hate and frustration, Sebastian and anyone else who feels that way. However, I'm not like my father or mother...I'm just another Ravenclaw student and as your Prefect and housemate, all I want for you is your happiness and for all of you to be the most amazing witch or wizard you were born to be. I hope you believe me." I smiled at everyone. Ryan took that cue to continue speaking about a few rules. When he finished, I directed the boys and the girls to their dorms, seeing the girl hesitate on leaving.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her. She was clutching her robes in her hands.

"Don't..be mad at Sebby please. He's just..so angry still. He wasn't the same after daddy's death." I smiled softly walking up to her and hugging her.

"I'm not mad. I can understand his anger. Trust me, if I could shoulder everyone's hate of my parents on me I would." The girl smiled as I pulled away from her. "What's your name?"

"Ariel Michaelson."

"Well Ariel, it's nice to meet you..please don't hesitate to come talk to me if you need too." She nodded, smiling as she ran up to her dorm. Ryan let out a heavy exhale as I smiled at him.

"Thank you.." he shrugged.

"Don't mention it. I'm sure you would've done the same. Some big mouth on that one, eh?"

"Very. Almost too big for a Ravenclaw." We both laughed as we told each other goodnight. I walked up to my room in silence opening my private room to see all of my belongings there as well as a cage on my bed. I smiled peering in it to see a beautiful black owl with white and brown feathers. It's blue eyes stared at me cooing. A little note was tied to it.

_Welcome home, Nora. I'll let you take the liberty of naming her._

_Auntie Pomfrey_

I laughed at her signature. It was something that everyone in the country had called her. I let the owl out of the cage as it flew around the room a bit before landing on my shoulder. It nuzzled my cheek as I fed it a treat.

"Hmm..how about Sophie?" Sophie cooed again before flying off and nestling herself on top of my wardrobe. I smiled at her, changing into my night wear and sitting upon the window ledge, pressing my side against the large window. The Black Lake quietly stirred underneath the moonlight as I let out a slow breath, rubbing the front of my neck. The bruises were long gone but the memories still haunted me. His hands wrapped tightly around my neck as I thrashed wildly underneath him but only making him grip it tighter. I could remember how horrible it felt to not be able to breathe. I remember going in and out of unconsciousness, the overwhelming pain in my broken ribs and leg. I shuddered leaning away from the cold window as I wrapped my arms around me.

I tried to push those feelings of self loathing and despair to the farthest part of my head as I thought of the times spent with Draco and my friends. Sophie hooted as I turned my head towards her. It was like she was approving of my happy thoughts versus the latter. I smiled, getting up and giving her some head scratches.

"You're right, Sophie. That's in the past. I should focus on the now." She hooted again, tilting her head as I gave her a treat. I curled up on my bed, fitting myself underneath the heavy sheets finding myself lull to sleep.


	6. Dangers of Anger

I woke up early, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I yawned. Sophie was sitting on my dresser pecking her beak against the window. I laughed softly opening the window for her as I watched her fly out. I quickly got ready pulling on my uniform and robes. I grabbed my bag, which had all of my textbooks, and placed my wand in the inner pocket of my robe. I pulled my hair back into low pigtails tying blue ribbons around each of them. I locked the door behind me walking down the stairs to the common room. I saw a few first years, excitedly talking about the time tables they were going to receive. I noticed Sebastian sitting by himself in the corner, boringly playing with a globe.

"Good morning Nora!" I looked to the side seeing Ariel run up to me, a few other girls trailing behind her.

"Good morning ladies. Off to breakfast?"

"Yes! We were wondering if you would like to walk with us." Ariel said, flashing me a bright smile. I smiled, nodding. Her friends giggled as they grabbed their things. I looked up towards Sebastian who was watching us.

"Would you like to join us Sebastian?" I asked, Ariel also looking at him. He scoffed, turning away from me.

"Yeah right. Like I'd be anywhere near you." I sighed as I gave Ariel a smile. She looked sad but her friends were tugging her outside the door as I followed after them, not taking another look at Sebastian.

Ariel's friends were very friendly. Coraline Barton and Elsie and Jane Willows. The Willows girls were twins as they were the spitting image of each other. Elsie had parted her brown hair to the right while Jane had parted hers to the left. I was getting them both mixed up on the walk to the Great Hall. Coraline was a shy girl, keeping her head low as she only spoke when interacted with. Her bushy red hair reminded me of the Weasley family and whenever she would look at me I would shoot her a soft smile. She would look away quickly fiddling with her robes.

"What classes are you most excited for, Coraline?" I asked, looking down at the small girl.

"Um...c-charms..." she said timidly.

"Flitwick is amazing. You'll have a lot of fun." I reassured her as she gave me a slight smile.

"Is it true that you're dating the Draco Malfoy, Nora?" One of the twins asked me. I furrowed my eyebrows trying to remember who was who.

"I guess you could call it that..."

"Call what?" I turned slightly to see Draco sitting in the archway by the courtyard entrance. He smirked as he jumped down walking smoothly towards us. I could feel my heart do a backflip as I smiled at him. The girl's eyes were wide as they looked at Draco. He looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Take a picture ladies. It'll last longer." He snickered making the girls all blush and look away. I rolled my eyes, elbowing him in the arm. He only laughed as he took my hand, interlacing our fingers.

"I'm offended, Nora. Why wouldn't you say we're dating?" He asked with a smile on his lips. I glanced down at the girls who were all watching me, including Coraline.

"Because you never officially asked me, Draco." I coolly said, a smirk on my lips. Draco's eyes slightly widened before letting out a chuckle.

"Well then.." he took my hand raising it to his lips, kissing it, "will you be my girlfriend, Nora?" The girls squealed as they excitedly looked at me again. I sighed, smiling softly at him.

"A Ravenclaw dating a Slytherin..I guess it can't be helped." The girls squealed even louder, giggling. I shot them a look as they ran towards the Hall.

"Bye Nora!!" They all said as I could still hear them giggling even from down the hallway. Draco chuckled, squeezing my hand.

"You really made me ask you huh?" I smirked playing with his tie with my free hand, tugging it towards me a bit. I leaned forward, brushing my lips against his.

"It's not official until you ask me." I kissed him softly as he sighed into the kiss.

"Ugh! Can I go one day without seeing you both snogging?!" We both laughed as we turned to see Viola and Cho walking towards us. She looked disgusted as she pretended to throw up. Cho was laughing as she smiled brightly at us.

"Good morning, you two. McGonagall's handing out time tables! We're gonna be late." Draco and I followed behind Cho and Viola as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, winking at me before heading to his table. I followed after Cho and Viola, sitting down near the middle of the table. Viola was hungrily chowing down on some cereal as McGonagall strolled by our table. She raised an eyebrow at Viola as she gave the professor a smile, milk spilling out of her mouth. Cho and I giggled as Professor McGonagall cringed at the sight.

"Mmm..maybe lets not do that, yes Ms. Darrens?" Viola nodded quickly taking the time table as she continued to chow down. McGonagall shook her head before turning towards us.

"Ms. Chang, your schedule. And your schedule as well, Ms. Peterson." I smiled up at the Professor.

"Thanks Professor McGonagall. Good summer?" She smiled at me, sniffling a bit.

"It was pleasurable. And yourself, Nora?"

"Very relaxing. One of the best so far." McGonagall smiled once more, nodding her head in approval.

"That's good to hear. Poppy told me that you have already perfected a few of her tonics." She gave me one last smile before moving onto the next set of students.

"Ugh we have Snape first thing in the morning." Viola groaned looking at hers and Cho's time table. I opened mine seeing that the first class I had was Care of Magical Creatures. My advanced potions class wouldn't be until later in the day.

"What?! Why is your potions class so late?!" Viola exclaimed looking back and forth between all of our schedules.

"I'm taking an advanced potions class with Draco." Cho giggled, taking a bite of her toast.

"Well that's only natural for the top 2 students in our year." I rolled my eyes as I scanned over our schedules. It looked like we only had a few classes together this year. We would at least see each other at lunch and dinner. Everyone was starting to get up as all of us gathered our things.

"Viola, let's post the announcement for Quidditch tryouts today. Let's hold it a few days after the first trial, yeah?" Viola nodded at me, giving me a huge smile.

"For sure! I'll do that during lunch. I've already had a few 2nd years asking about it." I nodded my approval. It was always good to get new blood in. Most of the team consisted of older students who were graduating next year. Viola, myself, and a 3rd year were the youngest ones.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." Cho and Viola both hugged me as they walked away for potions. I went the opposite way, walking out of the castle and down the side path towards Hagrid's hut. He was standing by his pumpkin patch picking a few things and stuffing them in his pockets. I could already see a few students waiting nearby, most of them in my year. As I got closer, I noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing by as I groaned inwardly. Ron looked up waving at me.

"Nora!" I smiled, giving him a small wave. My leg was already hurting from the amount of steps I had to go through as I sat down on a large tree stump by them.

"Is it your leg?" Ron asked as I shook my ankle in front of me.

"Yeah. It doesn't like stairs." I laughed softly. Hermione and Ron gave me both sympathetic smiles as she walked a bit closer to me.

"I heard you're taking Advanced Potions, Nora. I'm also in that class." She smiled at me again as I returned it.

"That's great. You should sit with Draco and I." Her smile faltered a bit, glancing at Ron and Harry who had a dark look in their eyes. They all exchanged a look as Harry slowly walked over to me.

"About that. We wanted to talk to you about Draco. Well more like I wanted to talk to you." I raised an eyebrow at him before eyeing Ron and Hermione who looked away shamefully.

"Well, I guess you've got me by myself so go ahead." I stated flatly. Harry looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

"We...I...just don't think it's a good thing for you to be dating him." I blinked a few times waiting for the 3 of them to burst out laughing from such a ridiculous thing to say. But nothing happened.

"I didn't think I needed your permission to date anyone."

"That's not it! It's just...he's back you know. Voldemort's back." My eyes widened as I took a good look around us.

"Watch what you say, Harry." I hissed, standing back up.

"It's true, Nora! I've seen it. I keep having these nightmares and visions of him walking through a dark place..but I can't make out anything. And I swear I keep seeing someone with white hair. It's Draco!" My mouth opened, not in shock, but actual disbelief that he would say something like that. I narrowed my eyes at him, taking a step towards him forcing him to take a step back.

"What are you implying? That Draco is somehow linked to You-Know-Who?" Harry's eyes darkened, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yes. I do. The Malfoy's are big supporters of Voldemort. So it's only natural that they would want to recruit Draco to be a Death-"

"Don't even try to finish that sentence, Harry. How dare you even try to imply something so idiotic as that." I spat at him. I was going to smack the living stars out of him if Ron hadn't stepped between us.

"Okay, okay. Let's calm down for a second. Look, Harry means well. He's just trying to look after you."

"I don't need to be looked after. I'm not some lost child that needs someone to hold their hand 24/7," I glared at Ron who grimaced, "Now you watch your tongue, Harry. Try to tell me anything like that again and you'll be sorry." I glared at Harry who scoffed, throwing his hands up. He turned around stomping away. Ron looked at me apologetically as he ran after Harry. Hermione sighed, muttering an apology and following after her friends. My heart was pounding in my chest as I slowly let out a heavy exhale. My head was in a flurry of emotions and thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Cedric smiling down at me.

"I didn't know you were taking this class. What's wrong with Harry?" He glanced over at him as did I seeing how angry he was speaking with Ron and Hermione. I narrowed my eyes slightly, shrugging.

"Nothing that concerns me." Cedric raised an eyebrow at me but stayed quiet as Hagrid quieted all of us, starting class. He was having us partner up to dig through the pots filled with dirt for flobberworms. I grimaced as Cedric dug his hand right into the dirt, digging around. He was grinning like a 5 year old. He finally pulled out his hand holding one in between his thumb and index finger. It's white body squirmed underneath his hold as Cedric laughed.

"Look at this thing. Did you know that flobberworm mucus is sometimes used in potions? It's used to thicken potions." I nodded slowly as I laughed quietly. "Well of course you did. You're in advanced potions obviously." He rolled his eyes as he placed the worm into a clear bottle. He reached his hand back in as I held up the bottle for him.

"These are so disgusting." I said with a deep frown on my face. Cedric only laughed while pulling out another one.

"Well, at least they don't bite!" He plopped another one inside the jar as I grimaced the way they were trying to crawl out of the jar. We were plucking flobberworms for at least another 30 minutes as Cedric had victoriously pulled out 15. I handed him the jar as he looked at each one of them.

"I'm going to name all of them."

"You're such a child, Cedric." I laughed at him as he looked on proudly at his little collection. Class had ended as I grabbed my things. A cold breeze blew through the air as something caught my eye deep down in the forest. I gazed out towards it as a chill ran down my spine. I could've sworn that I saw someone standing by a tree, staring straight at me.


	7. Draught of Living Death

I had Herbology and Charms afterwards with a few Hufflepuffs that I knew as finally it was lunchtime. I saw Viola already posting the flyers for Quidditch tryouts in the courtyard as I made my way over to her. She was beaming as she tapped one of the flyers.

"Thought we could hold them the Wednesday after the trial. Most of the people who were asking about it have the afternoon free." I nodded smiling at Viola.

"That's great! I heard that our first match is against Slytherin." Viola smiled darkly my way as I laughed at her reaction.

"Good, I'll show Draco how it's done then!" Viola pumped a fist into the air as I laughed at her. We were speaking about a few things continuing to post up flyers as we walked to the Great Hall for lunch. Cho was already there waiting for us as she waved us over.

"There you guys are! I was wondering when you would show up." She smiled at the both of us as we sat down.

"Sorry, I was just putting up the last of the posters. Nora helped me." I reached for a sandwich out of the levitating tray as it passed by.

"How's potions?" I asked. Viola groaned, taking a banana and a few other fruits.

"Terrible! Snape split Cho and I up so now I'm partnered with Goyle." Cho giggled as I smiled at her, taking a bite of my sandwich. "But it's not as bad as Cho. She's partnered with Pansy." I gasped, staring at her.

"How is that?" Cho sighed, taking a bite of her salad.

"All she does is just stare at herself in her mirror. I'm the only one doing anything! At least you can boss around your partner, Viola." Cho glared at her as I laughed a bit. "How's your classes, Nora?"

"It's fine. Cedric was pulling worms during Care of Magical Creatures. He was having such a hoot...but there is something that I want to talk to you guys about." They both looked at me as I explained the conversation I had with Harry. Cho's eyes widened as she moved closer to me.

"He actually said that? He's back?" I nodded as I picked at my leftovers.

"That's what he said. He said he's been having visions and nightmares and someone with white hair is by him." I sighed pushing away my plate.

"Okay, I get it that Harry thinks he's the Chosen One but come on. Who the hell does he think he is telling you that kind of stuff?" Viola stated, glaring behind her at where Harry was. I shrugged, placing my chin on my hand which was propped on the table by my elbow.

"That's what I told him. I couldn't believe he would say something like that."

"He's probably just upset that you're dating him." Viola stated, angrily taking a bite out of her banana. Cho nodded, slowly taking a bite of her salad again.

"But what if he's telling the truth though?" Viola and I looked at her in shock as she shook her head. "Not about Draco. About You-Know-Who. There was already that attack during the Quidditch Cup. It was a sign." We stayed quiet as I turned away from Cho, my eyes staring at Harry. He was weirdly moving his head, as if it was a twitch, while staring blankly at Ron.

"Deep in thought, princess?" I looked to my side to see Draco standing by me. He was smiling as he sat down beside me. I smiled back, shaking my head, thinking of a way to distract Draco. I couldn't tell him what Harry had told me...not yet at least.

"I was just wondering where you were. How were your morning classes?" He sighed, taking an apple from the levitating tray as he took a deep bite out of it.

"Terrible. I had Divination for 2 periods...we're doing dream interpretations and I got stuck with Longbottom. He was going on and on about his grandmother. I could've sworn that I was growing older!" I smiled at him as I patted his knee while Viola laughed at him. Draco glared at her taking another bite of his apple.

"How about you?" He looked at me, smiling slightly. I glanced at Cho and Viola who both shrugged as if telling me it was my choice to tell them what Harry had told me.

"I'll tell you later, yeah? We're gonna be late for Potions." He groaned as he got up, grabbing another spare apple as I followed after him waving at my friends. Draco took my hand as we walked swiftly down the hallway. We walked into the dark classroom seeing most of the tables already taken as we sat near the back. The class was filled with 6th or 7th years as they noticed us in the back. Most of them were Slytherins as they nodded solemnly at Draco. I took out my things hearing the door open as I glanced behind me. It was Hermione. She looked awkwardly at the tables trying to find a place to sit.

"Oh great...she's here too.." Draco snarled under his breath. I shot him a look to which he only muttered something under his breath.

"You can sit here." I motioned for Hermione. She looked grateful as she made her way towards us. She hesitated at the table seeing Draco who only looked at her darkly. She sat down slowly putting her things on the table feeling Draco squeeze my knee hard. I rested my hand on top of his feeling him relax slowly. I traced circles over his knuckles ignoring the look that Hermione was giving me. It was obviously awkward for her ever since our first class together.

Snape opened the door loudly, whipping his wand out to make the shades close over the windows. He pulled his sleeves a bit, placing his wand back into his pockets. He looked at each one of us, dark eyes narrowed.

"This is the Advanced Potions class. I expect nothing less than perfection from each one of you. Should you be lacking in any way, I won't feel an ounce of regret kicking you out of my class. We will be making the Draught of Living Death potion. Can anyone tell me what that is?" Hermione raised her hand immediately making most of the Slytherins snicker as she slowly lowered it. Snape glowered at everyone snapping his eyes to me.

"Miss Peterson? Would you like to elaborate?" I raised an eyebrow seeing everyone turn to look at me. Draco squeezed my knee again as I cleared my throat.

"It causes the drinker to fall into a deep, death-like slumber, professor." The rest of the class turned away from me as I let out a slow exhale. Draco was smirking slightly, a shadow casting over his face.

"Very good Miss Peterson. Mr. Malfoy, please elaborate what goes into the potion." Draco paused before answering.

"Powdered root of Asphodel, an infusion of Wormwood, Valerian root, a Sopophorous bean, and a Sloth's brain." Snape nodded in approval.

"This is what I would expect out of you older lot. Instead, the younger students seem to be doing exceptionally better. Now turn to page 493." I smiled at Draco who winked at me. Snape dragged on about how to make it and the side effects should you do it incorrectly. Finally we were set on our own. I walked to the ingredient wall looking up and down for the correct ones seeing the Sopophorous beans on the very top shelf. I frowned as I reached up on my tiptoes, it barely out of reach.

"Need a hand?" I looked back, half expecting it to be Draco, but instead it was a 7th year. One that I wasn't familiar with. I nodded slowly as he handed the jar to me giving me a sly smile. His black hair was combed back, a few hairs sticking over his forehead while his bright green eyes almost shone in the darkness of the classroom. "So you're the one who's dating Malfoy, eh? This so-called Princess of Ravenclaw...interesting. I was expecting someone much more...darker for a Peterson." I raised an eyebrow at him glancing towards my table seeing Draco speaking with Snape.

"My name's Roland. Roland Corvo. Your father and my father used to work together in the Auror's department. Heavy emphasis on the used too." He smirked down at me as I narrowed my eyes a bit. "Since your father was sent to Azkaban, my father has moved up into the head position of the Aurors. I guess I have you to thank."

"I don't want your thanks. It didn't benefit me by sending my father away." He chuckled darkly, taking a step towards me as I stepped back away from him. He was a large boy for a 7th year. I would barely be able to make it out of the small corner with how wide his shoulders were.

"Mmm...you ever scared that he'll come back for you?" I whipped my head up at him, eyes wide.

"What..did you say?" He smirked, leaning slightly down.

"What if he comes after you? I heard there's been a few breakouts as of late in Azkaban. Maybe your father was one of them..He might, you know, kill Draco if he ever gets out." I was absolutely floored by what I was hearing. Roland's eyes seemed to shine even brighter and the mention of Draco's death.

"Nora?" My head snapped away from Roland's face to see Draco standing behind us, eyes narrowed towards Roland. Roland leaned back, hands in his robes, as he smiled at Draco.

"Hello Malfoy."

"Corvo." He reached his hand out to me which I quickly took as he pulled me towards him. "I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from my girlfriend." Draco said slowly as if he was testing Roland. Roland laughed, shrugging.

"Chill, Malfoy. She's not even my type. Now her friend, Cho though.." I clenched my jaw together glaring at Roland.

"Don't even think about it, Roland." I hissed as he let out another laugh turning his back towards us.

"Now that's the Peterson I know." He smirked leaving Draco and I as he walked back to his table. A few of the other Slytherin students looked at us before going back to their potion. Draco led me back to the table, helping me sit the ingredients down on the table as he held both of my shoulders.

"Calm down, Nora. Roland's like that. He gets under everyone's skin." I slowly let out a breath as I nodded. Hermione was watching us carefully putting in the ingredients into her cauldron. "You look shaken up a bit. What did he say to you?" Draco's eyes darkened a bit as I shook my head.

"I'll..tell you later. Not now." I whispered. Draco sighed, nodding my way as he turned back towards his cauldron. I glanced up seeing Roland looking straight at me, his lips curved in a devious smile.


	8. Nightmare

Draco had made a perfect Draught of Living Death potion as I had come close to his. Hermione looked sad knowing that she wasn't top of the class anymore as she had quickly left the class even before it had ended. Draco and I had a free period together as we walked quietly to the Astronomy Tower. He helped me climb up the stairs as we reached the top feeling the warm air hit us. He sat down, leaning against the exterior of the tower as he patted the spot between his legs. I smiled, nestling myself in between his legs, my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms over my shoulders pulling me as close as I could to him. He kissed the side of my head as I buried myself into him.

"You okay?" I nodded gazing out at the Black Lake and Forbidden Forest that was below us.

"I'd be lying if I said yes." I answered softly. He looked down at me slightly, worry etched in his voice.

"Did Roland say something to you?" I hesitated a bit, playing with a leaf that had fallen in my lap.

"He..asked me if I ever thought about what would happen if my father escaped from Azkaban. He said there have been a few breakouts since my father appeared." Draco was quiet, obviously seething, as I touched his leg. "Don't be mad at him, Draco. It's like you said; he just wants to get under everyone's skin."

"He's an idiot. I'll fucking clock him in the face if he tries to say that shit to you again." Draco huffed out. I laughed quietly, tracing patterns on his pant leg.

"You're so quick to violence, Draco."

"I have to protect the ones I love, Nora." I blushed hearing his words, smiling to myself. "You don't believe him do you?" My smile slowly faded as I thought about it. I knew it was possible to escape from Azkaban since Sirius Black had done it a few years ago.

"It's a possibility..'

"Even if it was, you're safe here." Draco said, tightening his grip on me. "You have me. Plus he would be an idiot if he tried stepping in Hogwarts. Dumbledore would stop him immediately." I nodded my head, silently agreeing with him.

"Let's talk about something else. I want to properly take you out on a date." I looked up at him, eyebrows raised as he laughed slightly kissing my forehead.

"I realized that I haven't actually taken you out yet. How about after the final trial we go out?" I smiled at him turning slightly to face him.

"Wow I'm being asked out on a date by THE Draco Malfoy himself. I feel absolutely honored." Draco laughed and poked my side.

"Okay don't sound so enthusiastic, Peterson." We both laughed quietly as I got on my knees before him sitting up as I was a bit taller than him now. I smiled before cupping his face and kissing him. He smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"You know..I kinda like it like this.." He smirked in between my kisses as I looked down at him. I smirked, running my thumb against his lips slightly dragging on them.

"Is that so.." I trailed off, my hands slowly lowering as they ran down his neck, down his tie, resting against his chest. My eyes fluttered towards his eyes seeing that same dark desire deep within them. I leaned forward as if going in for a kiss as I felt him lean forward but instead I pulled back, standing up gracefully. I smiled down at him, giggling at his shocked face. "We should go. We're gonna be late for Transfiguration." I smirked out stretching my hand to him which he took but pulled me down crashing his lips against mine as I giggled against him.

"Don't ever do that again, Peterson." He eyes me darkly as I have him a slight smile seeing a playful smirk on his lips.

"Whatever you say, Malfoy."

We had barely made it to transfiguration, Draco giving me a smug smile going to sit beside Blaise who was glowering in his seat. I sat down beside Viola who looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't even." I said as she laughed. I was pulling my textbooks when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Professor McGonagall, a serious expression on her face.

"Nora. Dumbledore needs to speak with you. Professor Snape is here to escort you." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion looking behind me to see Snape in the doorway. I looked back at McGonagall who motioned for me to leave. I slowly got back up again grabbing my things.

"I'll leave your homework with Ms. Darrens. Now hurry along." I nodded as I looked over my shoulder at Draco who was watching me, a look of worry crossing his face. I stepped outside the classroom as Snape closed the door.

"Miss Peterson. Follow me." He turned on his heel walking swiftly down the hallway. I followed after him feeling a slight pain in my leg, probably from the Astronomy stairs but I pushed it to the back of my head.

"Professor is there something wrong?" Snape didn't say anything but glanced back at me.

"It's better if you hear it from Dumbledore himself." A chill ran down my spine again as I followed quietly. We finally reached the large Phoenix statue as he opened it with a quiet password. Stairs appeared as we walked up them which opened up the large office of Dumbledore. Books were stacked everywhere, portraits lining the walls. Dumbledore was standing by a window turning to see us walk through the entrance. He smiled slightly walking over towards us.

"Thank you Severus. Please Nora, please sit." He motioned towards a leather seat which I slowly sat down in.

"Is something wrong Headmaster?" Dumbledore pushed up his glasses clearing his throat.

"I wanted to notify you before you heard from anyone else." I raised an eyebrow glancing at Snape then back at Dumbledore. I could feel the panic start to rise in my stomach as Dumbledore was watching me carefully.

"Your mother is dead. And your father... has escaped from Azkaban."

Everything seemed to stop around me. I could see Dumbledore's mouth moving but I couldn't hear him. I could hear my rapid heartbeat and my quickened breath as he moved towards me taking my hands in his.

"Nora? Nora?" Dumbledore was staring into me saying something softly which made Snape disappear from my sight. I could feel hot tears form in the corner of my eyes.

"Nora, can you hear me? Nod once if you can." I nodded slowly as Dumbledore seemed to visibly relax. He was saying something else but I could feel it. I needed to throw up. Dumbledore instantly rised, providing a bucket for me last minute as I retched into it. I coughed a bit, blood coming out. Dumbledore moved the bucket handing me a white handkerchief. I took it slowly wiping my mouth.

"You're..joking right? This is all a sick joke right?" I said slowly as Dumbledore shook his head. The doors opened again as I heard the shuffling of feet as I looked back up at Dumbledore with wide eyes.

"Tell me you're joking. Tell me this isn't happening right now."

"Nora.."

"You're fucking lying!" I screamed at him, tears spilling down my cheeks. My knees buckled underneath me, arms gathering me up and turning me around as I saw Draco, staring at me with wide eyes, obviously shocked by the news, before hugging me tightly to him. He hugged me tight, whispering into my hair.

"Breath, Nora. Breath. Listen to me." I could hear his heartbeat as I slowly closed my eyes, the only noise now of my sobs.


	9. An Empty Promise

I sat close to Draco on the single seater, practically sitting on his leg. He pulled me over to be fully on his lap as he held me close. The tears stopped however the anxiety swelled deep within me, threatening the tears to come out again. Dumbledore and Snape had been talking the entire time, carefully taking looks at me before continuing their talk. Draco has been quiet the entire time, giving me small kisses on my head, shoulder, and hands. I sat up a bit as he shifted under me, giving me a small smile.

"This is not where I expected for you to sit in my lap for the first time." He joked. I cracked a small smile, hitting his chest lightly. He laughed softly, pushing his head into my shoulder.

"You're such a twat..." I whispered feeling him smirk against my shoulder. I saw Dumbledore and Snape walk slowly over to me as they sat opposite of us. Draco lifted his head as I looked at Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry professor, I didn't mean to lash out like that." I said quietly. Dumbledore shook his head, giving me a slight smile.

"It's quite alright, dear. No need to apologize...it's only natural."

"When did he get out?"

"It seems a few days ago. Crouch summoned me to the Ministry today. I wanted to notify you before it spread across the Prophet." I nodded slowly.

"We have our up defensive spells around the castle so it would be difficult for him to enter without one of us noticing. You're safe here."

"I saw him..or someone.." Draco looked at me, his hold tightening slightly. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow leaning forward. "I thought I saw someone watching me from the forest line during class but I thought it was my imagination." Dumbledore shared a look with Snape who nodded, disappearing from the office. I buried my face in my hands, starting to feel the tears again.

"What if he hurts someone here..what if he hurts Cho or Viola..or Draco.." Draco kissed my shoulder, snorting slightly.

"He's got nothing on me, Nora. I'll kill him before he even lays eyes on you." I wish I could've believed him but that slight fear of what if creeped through my head.

"He won't come close to the school grounds, Nora. You're safe here. I would, however, highly suggest you stay within grounds though. Any trips to Hogsmead or Diagon Alley could be dangerous." I nodded slowly, lowering my hands away from my face.

"What about the Tournament Professor? We have to cancel it. It's in the Forest." Draco said. Dumbledore shook his head, tapping a finger to his lips.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Mr. Malfoy. It is a dishonor to cancel the tournament. Postponing it was one thing but I cannot go against tradition." Draco was silent, glancing at me.

"Stay with me, okay?" I nodded, giving Draco a weak smile. Dumbledore looked upwards to see a Phoenix fly through the top window. It perched on the railing staring at us with beady red eyes. 

"It would seem Cornelius Fudge is here. No doubt about what is going on. You both should head to dinner. Do not speak about this to anyone. We do not want a widespread panic." Draco and I both nodded as I slipped off of his lap. He gripped my hand tightly as we walked out of the office. I stopped feeling Dumbledore's hand on my shoulder. He gave me a reassuring smile before letting go.

Afternoon classes had been over, most students enjoying the rest of their free time. I kept my head low, the echoing thoughts of my father penetrating my core.

"Nora! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Viola shouted, running towards us in the hallway. Cho was closely behind her as I couldn't even look at them. Draco squeezed my hand gently as I looked up slowly at my friends. "Are you-" Viola stopped seeing my face. She slowly looked at Draco as he motioned to the courtyard. We made our way over sitting in a far corner away from prying eyes and ears. Draco sat down beside me on the bench, Cho and Viola across from us.

"What's going on?" Cho asked looking back and forth between Draco and I. I looked up at Draco who gave me a small smile and nodded. I slowly looked at my friends, trying to steady my voice as much as possible.

"My father escaped." There was a long silence between us all. Viola visibly stiffened beside Cho while Cho grabbed my free hand.

"Tell us everything." I did. I told them everything that Dumbledore had told me and what was going to happen next. I could tell that Cho was trying to be strong but her shaky hands told me otherwise. I told them how Dumbledore couldn't cancel the Tournament as Viola's face went red.

"Are you serious?! You already saw him in the Forest and he expects you to go out there?!" Draco hissed at her to be quiet as she clenched her jaw shut.

"She'll be with me. I'm not planning on trying to win anything. Nora's safety is my priority." He said darkly. Cho had let go of my hand, clasping hers together.

"We have to warn Cedric." She whispered. She had a point. He had to know.

"I'll let him know." Draco said, glancing at me. I gave him a weak smile as he kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back." He got up, leaving us quickly. Viola took his spot as she looked at me worriedly.

"Did he say anything about your mum?" I nodded my head.

"He said she died by the dementors a week ago.." Viola hesitated seemingly wanting to say sorry but I shook my head, smiling at her.

"It's funny. I somehow feel at peace with her now. But I don't feel...saddened? I lost my mum and all I can feel is relief.." Viola took my hand, holding it tightly.

"You are not a bad person for feeling that way, Nora. She turned a blind eye to you. She never showed you a mother's love." I looked at my friend who gave me a slight smile. I nodded, wanting to believe her words.

"Thank you guys..I..would be a mess if you both weren't here." Cho and Viola both smiled at me, giving me a tight hug.

"We're always going to be here, Nora. Come on, let's go eat dinner." I followed after them, both of them standing by my side. As we entered the Hall, almost everyone had turned to look at me. I stiffened as Cho grasped my arm. Draco and Cedric came walking over to us quickly standing in front of me.

"A 3rd year overheard Dumbledore and Fudge. So now everyone knows.." Cedric said quietly, eyeing the people who were walking by us.

"I'm going to kill them.." Draco hissed.

"Let me join you." Viola stated. A loud laugh erupted from behind us as we all looked to see who it came from. Roland had walked in with a few of his friends. His eyes looked amused as he walked towards me. Draco immediately pushed me behind him, eyes narrowed.

"Easy Malfoy." Roland said cooly. They were the same height however Roland was much more bulkier as his eyes traveled to mine.

"What a coincidence huh? Seems like you have a lot of thinking to do, Peterson." He said, smirking at the end.

"You watch what you say to her, Corvo." Draco spat out as Roland raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or what Malfoy, you gonna tell your daddy on me?" Draco took a step forward as I grabbed his arm pulling him back. Roland looked even more amused as him and his friends laughed. I pulled Draco to my side, looking up at him. His eyes were on fire, his hands clenching and unclenching into tight fists.

"Draco, stop..come on.." I pushed him a bit, his eyes never leaving Rolands until Cedric and Viola had to basically drag him away. Cho stood by me, shrinking slightly at Roland's gaze. He smirked down at her. I immediately stepped in between them, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Leave us alone." He looked back at me, eyebrows raised taking a step towards me.

"Or what? Go cry to Dumbledore? I'm sure he can-"

"I'll fucking kill you." I could feel the hatred boiling deep within me again. The aching feeling to burn him alive rolled through my body. Roland stopped, obviously seeing the change. He smirked, raising his hands in defeat.

"I'd like to live another day, thanks. See you around, Peterson." He moved around me, his friends sneering at us. I watched them leave as I turned to Cho, who looked frightened.

"Come on." I took her hand leading her to the table where Viola, Cedric, and Draco were at. Draco was absolutely seething in his seat as I slid in next to him. Cedric wrapped an arm around Cho's body pulling her close while Viola sat on the other side of him. Students were slowly starting to talk again but most looking towards us.

"Draco.." I said quietly, placing a hand on his arm. He glanced at me, giving me a tight smile. I returned it slowly grasping his hand and interlacing our fingers. "It's alright. I'm fine." He didn't say anything but squeezed my hand as I sighed. At least he heard me.

We ate dinner in silence. Viola and Draco would shoot glares at anyone who stared at us for too long while Cho and Cedric spoke quietly. I set my fork down looking around at my friends.

"You guys," they all looked at me, "if..there's ever a time where my father shows up. I don't want you to do anything drastic." They were all quiet until Draco spoke darkly.

"Are you kidding? He's going to have to go through me before he touches you."

"No, Draco, please just listen to me." He narrowed his eyes at me. "I..don't want any of you getting hurt or worse..die. So please, just promise me that you won't get in the way of that." Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes as I felt a lump in my throat.

"We..promise." Viola said slowly, looking at everyone. Cho and Cedric slowly nodded while Draco just looked at me.

"I won't watch you die, Nora." He growled, getting up abruptly from the table and storming out. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked down at my shaking hands. I rubbed my eyes, giving my friends a smile.

"Thank you.."


	10. The 3rd Trial

**a/n: This chapter contains violence and blood that may be disturbing to some readers. Please read at your discretion!!**

Draco didn't speak to me for the next few days. He wouldn't even look my way during class or meals. Viola had tried to keep my spirits up during class but if anything it made me feel more alone. I couldn't allow Draco to kill himself for the sake of my safety. I wouldn't allow it. Advanced Potions was horrible as Roland would constantly be smirking towards me which would send a chill down my spine. I could feel Draco seething every time his eyes would land on me but he wouldn't say anything.

The days flew by until it was the day of the final trial.

I tucked my black leggings into my socks as I tied my knee high boots around my legs. I wore a Ravenclaw striped long sleeve with our House Crest on the back. I pulled my hair in a high ponytail and placed my wand in my boots. Even with the news of my fathers escape, everyone was in high spirits eager to see who would win the Tournament.

I walked out of my room and down to the Common Room seeing Ariel and Coraline putting on face paint as they smiled brightly at me.

"Best of luck, Nora!! We'll be rooting the loudest for you." Ariel said, beaming at me. I smiled slightly at her and Coraline.

"Thank you..Be safe on your way over." They both nodded watching me as I left the common room. I walked quietly down the hallways, nodding at the students who wished me good luck. I stopped at the outdoor stairs seeing Draco by the doors. He was wearing his Slytherin uniform as he leaned against the stone column. I slowly walked up to him as he turned his gaze towards me. He didn't say anything but held out his hand towards me. I hesitated a bit before he sighed.

"Just stay with me, okay?" I nodded slowly, grasping his hand. His hands were cold but yet it felt warm to my touch as he pulled me down the stairs towards the Forbidden Forest. There were rows of seats on platforms with the House Colors painted on them while in front on the ground stood Dumbledore, Harry, and Cedric. We walked quietly up to them, the cheers erupting from the stands. I looked behind me to see Cho and Viola sitting in the Ravenclaw section, smiling at me. I also saw a few of the first years sitting behind them, including Sebastian. Draco's hand tightened around mine as I looked back at Dumbledore.

"The Goblet has been hidden inside the Forest. The first one to bring it back wins. Each of you will start at a different entrance behind me," he motioned with his hand, "your time limit is 30 minutes. Should you get lost or be fearful for your life, you will cast Lumos and a Professor will come. Understood?"

"Headmaster, I would like to-" Dumbledore cut Draco off, shaking his head.

"You may find each other in the Forest. Now come along." I looked at Draco with wide eyes as he walked closer to me. He leaned down kissing my cheek, whispering.

"I'll find you. Don't do anything reckless."

"You too.." I said as he gave me a thin smile. We walked to our entrances finally letting go of each other's hands as I gave him a fearful look. He was trying to look strong as he gave me another smile. I looked over at Harry who did that weird head twitch staring off into the forest and then at Cedric who gave me a warm smile.

"Let the final Trial begin!" A firework went off again as the boys sprinted in. I hesitated, the darkness inside seemingly beckoning me forward.

"Miss Peterson?" Dumbledore asked but I shook my head, darting off into the Forest.

The cheers behind me started to fade as I slowed down my run. I gazed around me seeing the dark trees and limbs covering any sight of the sky above. It was complete darkness except for the few rays of sun that were able to come through. I couldn't hear anything. I started to panic. Where was Draco? He started to the left of me but I couldn't see anything through the thick overhang of the tree limbs. I heard a twig snap behind me as I whipped away, wand at the ready. A rabbit scurried off disappearing behind a brush as I sighed. But then I heard it. It sounded like someone was dueling.

"Draco." I ran towards the sounds, jumping over large tree roots and ducking under any low hanging branches. The sounds were becoming louder as I finally cleared through the debris. Draco was facing someone, the figure's back turned towards me. Draco's shirt was ripped while a trail of blood ran down the side of his cheek. He saw me, his eyes widening.

"Nora, get back!"

Draco fired off another hex, hitting a tree as a bolt of green from the other figure hit Draco in the chest. He fell back, hitting a tree, his body slumping against it.

"No..no...DRACO!" I screamed running towards him. I collapsed by his body as I quickly put my ear to his chest. He was still breathing but barely. I immediately pulled my wand out pointing it to the sky.

"Lumos!" A bright blue light sky rocketed upwards through the canopy of trees. I stood slowly, my wand pointed at the figure, the darkness of the Forest hiding his face.

"You bastard..show yourself!" The figure took a step towards me as I gasped. It was Harry. His eyes were glazed over as if a silver film had been cast over his eyes. We both lowered our wands, a hideous smirk on his lips as he bolted off back into the darkness.

"Harry!" I shouted but he was already gone. I couldn't just let him get away with this but that look in his eyes..something was obviously wrong. I crouched down beside Draco seeing him stir a little. I kissed his forehead gently, wiping away the blood that trickled down.

"I'll be right back. Help is coming." I whispered as I gently touched his cheek. I stood up slowly, propping him up against a tree and shooting another Lumos in the sky. I could hear a responding spell, knowing that someone was coming for Draco. I took a few steps away from, glancing back, before sprinting deeper into the forest.

I don't know how long I had been running for but the forest was thinning out as a large clearing appeared before me. I saw the Goblet sitting right in the middle of it. Harry was standing by it, gazing down, before turning his head to look at me. He smirked, his eyes still having that glazed look. I slowly walked towards him, narrowing my eyes.

"Harry..." He continued just smirking towards me until he whipped his wand out, throwing a hex my way. I countered it as it went flying into a tree knocking it down. "Snap out of it!"

He continued firing curses at me, each one of them being either countered or shielded by me. I winced feeling one fly by my cheek as I felt warm blood trickle down. I had to get him to snap out of it. I ran towards him, shielding myself, before pummeling right into him. We rolled a few feet away from the Goblet as I pinned him down with my knees to his chest. He was grunting as I held his wrists down with my hands. He stopped moving, giving me a slow, sly grin.

"Accio Goblet!" I turned to see the Goblet come flying towards us. As soon as he grabbed it, everything around us started to warp. I gasped, trying to free myself but he had a firm grip on me.

"Nora!" I looked behind me to see Cedric bolting for us as I outstretched a hand towards him. He grabbed it but it was already too late. We had apparated out of the Forest.


	11. His Return

**a/n: This chapter includes blood and violence that may be disturbing to some readers. Please read at your discretion!!**

We all collided onto the damp ground, the Goblet rolling away from all of us. I grunted, my leg seering in pain as I had landed on some gravel.

"Fuck..." I muttered. I looked around us seeing Cedric and Harry tussling on the ground nearby. "Cedric!" He punched Harry as I ran up to them grabbing Cedric and pulling him off of Harry.

"Let me go! He fucking took us god knows where! He's trying to kill us!!" Cedric's eyes were wild with rage as I pushed against him from going back at Harry.

"Cedric, listen to me! I think he's under the Imperius Curse!" We both looked at Harry as he groaned, holding his bloodied nose. He opened his eyes at us, blinking a few times.

"What the.." Cedric finally relaxed, panting, sweat running down his face. He looked around us as I kneeled down by Harry.

"Are you okay?" Harry slowly nodded, grabbing his head.

"Where are we..?"

"I don't know.." I stood up looking around us as well. It looked like a cemetery. Dilapidated angel statues stood nearby while one was of the grim reaper holding a scythe. Cedric moved closer to us, his body rigid.

"We should try to-" Immediately, Cedric and I were sent flying towards different statues. The back of my head hit the feet of the statue as I gasped in pain. I could feel warm blood against my neck.

"Ced.." I looked to see Cedric's body colliding with a statue, his body slumping on the ground. "Cedric!" I tried to move towards him but I was being held against some sort of barrier so that I couldn't move. I watched as Harry was lifted up and forced against the grim reaper, the scythe holding him in place. A short, stubby man came scurrying out from the darkness glancing at all of us then moved towards Harry. He grabbed his arm, posing his wand against it as he cut into his flesh. Harry let out a scream of pain as I tried to move feeling a wand press against the side of my head. I turned to see a masked figure watching me as another one stood by Cedric. 2 more appeared in the center as all of them started to laugh. Harry gasped against the pain as his blood dripped down to the ground. One of the figures pushed his hood back revealing a skeleton like face staring at Harry. Harry's eyes went wide as the man grinned devilishly at him.

"Harry...Potter.."

"My Lord Voldemort..you are back.." The stubby man said bowing towards him. Harry was right. Voldemort was back. He took a step towards Harry before looking at me. He grinned slowly walking over as he bent down a bit.

"Ah...so this is the girl you wanted, yes Adam?" My body froze. "Beautiful violet eyes..." He said slyly. He moved slightly as my eyes laid on the man behind him. He removed his hood, a slight smirk on his lips. His violet eyes staring deeply into mine.

"Hello Nora. Daddy's come for you." I wanted to scream while everything in my body was telling me to run but I couldn't move.

"Stay away from her!" Harry shouted, struggling against the statue. Voldemort hissed at him pointing a wand towards his head.

"Silent boy!" He pressed the tip of the wand against his scar making Harry scream in pain.

"Please stop!!" Voldemort and my father turned towards me as they shared a look. My father smirked walking towards Cedric as tears fell from my eyes. He pointed a wand right at Cedric's head. "No..please...PLEASE! ITS ME YOU WANT, NOT HIM!" I struggled against the hold, gasping as it pressed me harder against the statue.

"Crucio!" Cedric's body flared around, his scream piercing through the dark cemetery. His body contorted in ways that I didn't think was possible as I screamed at my father.

"PLEASE! STOP! I'll do anything..please.." I sobbed as he stopped. Cedric laid still in the ground, eyes wide open, blood coming from his mouth. He walked towards me kneeling down to be eye level. He looked dirty, dark circles under his eyes, and yellow jagged teeth showed when he smiled. He reached out stroking my hair as I looked away from him.

"This is what you get for sending me away, you little bitch." He pointed his wand back at me, his lips turned into a devious smile. This was it. This was my end. No more Hogwarts, no more Viola or Cho, no more Draco..

"Redacto!" My father's body flew across the cemetery, colliding with a tree. The other hooded figures started pulling out their wands. Harry had gotten free and was dispelling the wizards rendering them useless as they apparated away in dark puffs of smoke until Voldemort pointed his wand at him.

The barrier broke free as I crawled over to Cedric. He was barely alive, his body already turning cold..

"Harry!" Harry had stunned Voldemort somehow as he ran towards us. He grabbed us, pointed his wand at the Goblet as it came flying to us.

"NO!!" Voldemort bellowed as I touched the Goblet, immediately disappearing from the cemetery and appearing back at the starting point.

We all fell on top of each other, Harry sobbing beside me. A large eruption of cheers broke out seeing all 3 of us from the stands. Students were already running down towards us as I felt tears falling down my cheeks. Slowly, the professors and Headmaster circled us as they knelt by us. The professors halted the students from coming any closer realizing something was wrong.

"Miss Peterson..." I flinched at Snape's touch, gripping tighter onto Cedric's shirt.

"C..Ced..." my tears were blurring my eyes as I looked frantically between Snape and Cedric's body.

"He's back! Voldemort's back!" Harry shouted as the professors all looked at each other. The students were slowing down hearing the shouting, whispering among themselves. "They were in the cemetery..Peter Pettigrew and Nora's father were there. They, they..." Professor Moody grabbed Harry pulling him up and away as Harry sobbed even louder.

"My boy...MOVE THAT'S MY BOY!" I heard Mr. Diggory push through the shocked students as everyone seemed to grow closer to us. He pushed through Snape and Dumbledore staring at his son. He fell to his knees as he let out a blood curling choked sob. Dumbledore knelt down as well looking at me.

"Nora.."

"He's..Cedrics..still alive please...please save him, please.."

"Let me through! Move! MOVE!!" Draco forced himself through the professors and students staring wide eyed at Cedric's body then to me. He crashed into me, holding me tightly against his body as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I can't..I couldn't get to him..please.." Draco shushed me standing me up as Mr. Diggory let out another scream of pain for his son. Draco pulled me slightly away as the professors huddled around Cedric's body as Dumbledore shouted.

"EVERYONE! Immediately go back to your dorms! NOW!" The students, still in shock, started scattering towards the castle.

"Cedric...Ced..?" No. It was Cho. Her timid voice sounded the loudest as she slowly walked to us.

"Ms. Chang, please. Go back to your dorm." McGonagall pleaded.

"That's my boyfriend..!" She screamed breaking out into sobs as McGonagall hugged her. "He's dead.."

"He's not dead dear. We need to get him to the Hospital Wing, now come along." McGonagall led her away as Draco held me arms length away.

"Are you hurt, Nora?" He said quietly, wiping the blood away from my cheek with his sleeve. I shook my head, my hands shaking as I clutched onto his shirt.

"He..he hurt him..he looked like he was dying, Draco.." My voice cracked as Draco pulled me in tight against him.

"Miss Peterson, with me." Snape had made his way over to us, a grim look on his face.

"She's obviously in shock, can't you see?!" Draco snapped, holding me tighter to him.

"We need to find out what happened! And we can't do that if we dally out here. Now come with me." Draco hesitated, looking at me as I slowly nodded my head, clutching onto Draco's arm. We slowly walked back to the castle, Snape and Flitwick closeby. Cedric's body had already been transported to the Hospital Wing as I collapsed onto the castle floors.

"Nora!" Draco knelt down as I covered my mouth, coughing hard into it. I tasted blood as I shakily moved my hand away.

"Take her to the Hospital wing, now!" Snape ordered. Draco's eyes widened as he scooped me up into his arms, holding me tight against him. I could barely keep my eyes open as we burst through the doors. I could barely make out McGonagall, who had quickly came over to us as she gasped at the amount of blood that was on me.

"Over here, Mr. Malfoy." I felt myself being settled down into a hospital bed, Draco's hand clenching my bloodied one.

"D-draco..."

"I'm right here. Stay with me, Nora."

"You were hurt...are you okay..?" I quietly asked as he gave me a strained smile, holding my hand tighter.

"When will you ever learn to look after yourself before anyone else?" My vision was blurring as I tried to stay awake.

"Because...that's what you do for the ones you love.." I whispered, feeling myself slowly succumbing to the darkness that clouded my mind, Draco's cries lulling me to sleep.


	12. Comatose

I was standing in the field of flowers back in Berkshire. Except now dark clouds rolled over, thunder quietly rolling through. The flowers were all withered, the river bank dried up, and the cottages nearby burnt to the ground. In the distance, I could see Cedric. His back was turned towards me as I started to run towards him.

"Cedric!" He looked over towards me, smiling but it instantly faded as a bolt of lightning hit him, striking him to the ground. I gasped as I watched him slowly fall down the side of the hill disappearing. "NO!" I screamed, running forward but my feet not taking me anywhere. A dark voice boomed through the sky as I covered my ears, falling to my knees.

"I will tear you apart, little by little. I will take everything from you. Until you are absolutely mine...forever."

I gasped opening my eyes from the nightmare. I squinted, my eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room I was in. Something stirred beside me. I looked over slowly seeing Draco fast asleep. He was sleeping on his arms, my hand underneath his. I smiled, slowly pulling my hand away from his and gently touched his hair. He looked so peaceful.

"Thank goodness, you're awake." I looked up from Draco seeing Madame Pomfrey standing at the end of the bed. She looked exhausted as she walked over to my other side, smiling softly down at me. "Poor thing has been here without eating. He won't leave your side." She whispered as she took a seat beside me.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Only a day..." I nodded slowly, still stroking Draco's head until I gasped softly looking wide at Madame Pomfrey.

"Cedric?" She looked at me with worried eyes as she stood up, slowly moving the curtain that was on the other side. Cedric was laying in the other bed, his face pale. "Is...Is he..."

"He's not dead, Nora. He's in a coma. His body reacted terribly to the curse so it's going to take him a while to come back." He was alive. His screams and contorted body flashed in my mind as I looked away from him. Madame Pomfrey drew the curtain back again shielding his body from me. I bit my lower lip as I felt Draco stir again. He sat up rubbing his eyes, blinking a few times at me. I smiled softly as his eyes widened.

"Nora..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me. I pushed my head into the crook of his neck as I felt him sigh heavily. "Thank Merlin...I love you so much. I'm so sorry." He kissed my hair as he pulled away. I smiled, cupping his cheek with one hand.

"You don't have to be sorry, Draco. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"If I were there, none of this would've happened. If fucking Potter hadn't tried to kill me..."

"He was under the Imperius Curse, Draco. There wasn't anything he could do. I'm glad you weren't there. You would've been taken with us and I wouldn't know what I would do if...if..he had done that to you." I said softly as I watched Draco sigh. "Madame Pomfrey told me you haven't eaten since the trial. Go. I'll be right here waiting."

"But.."

"No buts, go on. Can you check on Viola and Cho for me..? I can't face her right now." I whispered. Draco nodded, kissing my hand then my forehead.

"I will. I'll be right back, okay?" I smiled at him as he hesitated on leaving. I laughed softly motioning for him to go as he quickly walked out of the room. Madame Pomfrey laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"He is absolutely smitten by you." I felt heat rise up to my cheeks as I looked down at my hands.

"He's going to get killed because of me." Madame Pomfrey was quiet before she sat down on the bed near my legs.

"Talking like that will only make you believe that it's true."

"But look what happened at Cedric. He was trying to help me..he tried..." I choked on another sob as I clenched my hands into fists. Madame Pomfrey laid her hands gently on top of mine, forcing me to relax.

"Nora. If you continue pushing your loved ones away, you're going to be alone. Is that what you truly want? To be suffering through this by yourself?" I shook my head as I covered my face with my hands, crying into them. But how much would my friends suffer at my expense?

About 20 minutes later, Draco walked in looking much better. He had finally changed into his robes as he smiled softly at me. I smiled back at him as he kissed my forehead.

"How are you?"

"Not a sobbing mess anymore." We both laughed softly as he sat down holding my hand. "Are you okay?" He smiled, nodding.

"To be honest, I don't remember much after I got knocked out by Potter...I just remember seeing you, a bright green light, then I woke up back at the entrance. That big oaf, Hagrid, was carrying me." He wrinkled his nose as I giggled quietly.

"I wish I could've seen that." He rolled his eyes as he squeezed my hand.

"Remember Professor Moody?" I nodded, raising an eyebrow, "Turns out he was actually Barty Crouch Jr. He was the one stealing Snape's polyjuice potions and turned the Goblet into a port key. Snape and Dumbledore found out when they went looking for Potter. The real Moody was in a trunk. He's okay." I gasped at the news. No wonder he was mental. "Potter's with Dumbledore at the Ministry now. No one believes him that You-know-Who is back."

"But he is..I saw him. With my own eyes." Draco looked at me sadly as my eyes widened. "No one believes us..?"

"I do. So does Dumbledore but it's hard for others to because well..Potter's crazy and you're..."

"Adam Peterson's daughter.." I finished for him. We both were silent as he played with the promise ring. "Do you believe me?"

Draco looked at me with clear grey eyes as he smiled softly at me. He leaned towards me, kissing me gently.

"I will always believe you." I smiled slightly, kissing him back.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" We both pulled away, blushing as Madame Pomfrey chuckled, walking over to us.

"Nora you're free to leave. You should take it easy though. No extraneous activities." I nodded, smiling at Madame Pomfrey as I slid out of the bed with Draco's help.

"Give me a second?" Draco nodded waiting by the bed. I walked over to Cedrics bed pushing aside the curtain. I stood by his bed staring at his peaceful face. "Forgive me Cedric..wake up soon..please. For me..for Cho.." I whispered as I bent down pressing my forehead against his. I sighed standing back up and walking away from him, taking one more glance at him. I turned away hastily sliding a hand in Dracos. He smiled at me as he opened the doors for us.

There were only a few students in the hallways as it was later in the day. As soon as we exited, I paused seeing Viola and Cho leaning against the opposite wall. Cho's face was puffy as if she had been crying for hours. Viola turned towards the door, her eyes widening.

"Nora." She ran up to me hugging me tightly. I had to let go of Draco's hand as I hugged her back. "Thank goodness you're okay. How do you feel? Are you okay?" I laughed softly as I shook my head at her questions.

"I'm fine.." I trailed off seeing Cho walk up to us. Viola and I exchanged a look as I slowly hugged Cho. She sniffles burying her face in my shoulder as I hugged her gently. "I'm sorry Cho.."

She shook her head, pulling away. "It's..it's not your fault. Leave it to Ced for trying to be the hero.." Her voice cracked as I looked up at Viola.

"He'll come back, Cho. He's strong." I smiled weakly at her as the small girl nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Are you hungry, Nora?" I hadn't even realized as I heard my stomach growl. I blushed as I nodded. Viola smiled at us as we made our way to the Great Hall. Students were whispering as we entered, giving us uncertain looks as we made our way towards the end table. I sat down beside Draco as he glared at a first year who was staring at us from the other table. Viola and Cho sat across from us, Cho looking down at her hands.

"I'm guessing everyone knows?" I asked quietly. Viola nodded her head, glancing down the table.

"Yeah..everyone's on edge since you know..You-Know-Who is back..you heard about Moody?" I nodded as Viola picked on a few grapes. "They sent someone from the Ministry to be the DADA teacher now. I heard she's..." Viola trailed off staring at the Great Hall doors. I looked up from my soup feeling Draco stiffen beside me. Harry stood in the doorway looking at everyone while everyone was staring at him.

"He's crazy.."

"Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"Leave it to a Gryffindor to ruin everything."

The whispers were getting louder as I watched Harry slowly walk to the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermoine following. Draco was glaring at Harry as I looked back down at my soup. Viola snorted, popping another grape into her mouth.

"I feel bad for him. Almost no one believes him. They think he's delusional. I heard that Fudge doesn't believe him at all. He even called Dumbledore a liar." Draco snorted, picking at his food.

"Fudge is a scared twit. The only person he's not scared of is himself."

"But calling a Dumbledore is a complete insult. I can't believe he let him do that." I stated. I wondered why I hadn't been questioned yet but I agreed with Draco's statement. If anything, Fudge was probably scared of me. Maybe I reminded him of my father.

"You know tomorrow's tryouts right?" Viola asked, changing the subject. I groaned holding my head.

"I forgot..I won't be able to fly but I can still observe."

"Leave it to me cap! I'll whip them in shape." Viola stated proudly, making me laugh quietly.

"I could always help." Draco smirked, winking at me. I was happy that he had finally relaxed as I frowned at him.

"No way. You're gonna learn our strategies." I teased him as he smiled at me. I glanced at Cho who had been quiet the entire time as she let out a sigh.

"I'm going to visit Cedric." I watched as she got up giving me a sad smile and slowly walking out. I saw Harry see her as well as he got up following her. I narrowed my eyes slightly watching them disappear behind the doors.


	13. Umbridge

I didn't sleep well as I continuously tossed and turned all night. The nightmare of Cedric's death haunted me as I walked quietly down the hallway. I rubbed my forehead, sighing feeling the lack of sleep finally hit me. And of course the first class I had was DADA. I walked into the classroom, seeing Draco sitting alone near the back. He tilted his head back smiling at me. I made my way towards him standing by the empty seat.

"Can I sit here?" I smiled at him as he pulled the chair out for me.

"Only if I get a kiss in return." I giggled, sitting down and leaning over towards him giving him a quick kiss on the lips. I winked at him taking my textbooks out. He grinned at me, scooching closer to me. "You missed breakfast. You feeling okay?"

"Mm, I'm having some trouble sleeping."

"I can help you with that." I blushed, hitting Draco in the arm. He laughed as the doors in the back opened. Harry was walking in with Ron as everyone quieted down. A few Slytherins were snickering at him including Draco. He sat down at the table beside us as Draco slouched in his chair a bit, hands in his pockets. Harry looked like he hadn't slept as well. He glanced at me as I raised an eyebrow at him. He turned away quickly, his head twitching to the side.

The door opened again as a plump woman in all pink walked in. She wore an absolute gaudy outfit as she walked up to the front. She clasped her dainty hands in front of her, giving us a small smile. I immediately recognized her. This woman was my father's secretary.

"Hello students. I am Dolores Umbridge. The Ministry and I are deeply disturbed by the content which you are being taught here at Hogwarts so they sent me to teach you correctly!" She swished her wand a series of books coming towards us landing on our desks. I looked at the cover, grimacing as it depicted two children with pained smiles on their faces skipping under a rainbow. Draco snorted at the book as Umbridge glanced at him. I opened the book skimming the pages, a frown set on my lips.

There wasn't a single page of actual spells to use against the Dark Arts.

"Professor? There's nothing in this book about learning how to defend ourselves." Hermoine stated.

"Defend? What are we to defend ourselves from? There's nothing out there." Umbridge said promptly, the students whispering to each other. Draco and I shared a look as I sat back in my seat.

"Nothing out there? There's danger everywhere!" Hermoine exclaimed, Umbridge whipping her head towards her.

"You will talk when I say you talk!" She shrilled. Hermoine clamped her mouth shut as she angrily looked away. Umbridge sighed, settling another fake smile on her lips. "There is absolutely no danger out there. There is no reason for you to learn spells at such a young age. You are all children."

"But there is danger out there. He's out there. Voldemort is out there!" Harry shouted. Louder whispers rippled through the students. Umbridge's face went pale as I glanced over at Harry. He was seething in his seat, his face rigid with anger.

"We do not say that name ever! You should know better than to lie." Umbridge stated, her cheeks pink.

"But I'm not lying! He was there. In the cemetery! He tried to kill me! He tried to kill Nora!!" Everyone looked at me including Umbridge as she slowly walked down the aisle towards Harry and I. She looked at Harry, her lips in a tight line.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. You do not speak until spoken too and you will not lie in my class!"

"I'm not lying! Ask Nora! She was there!!" Everyone quieted down, all eyes on me. Umbridge slowly looked at me as I met her gaze.

"Ah. Miss Peterson," the way she said my name sent a chill down my spine, "shame what happened to your father. I was one who actually wanted him to stay." She gave me another fake smile as I felt my stomach drop. This twisted woman was at my trial as I narrowed my eyes slightly. Draco reached over squeezing my knee. He was warning me.

"So tell us. Is Mr. Potter lying or not?" She asked, tilting her nose up towards the air. I glanced at Harry who was staring angrily at his textbook then back up at Umbridge.

"A shame that you weren't there that night, Professor. Maybe you would've been able to say hello to my father." A few students laughed, others gasping at the audacity I had to say that to a professor. I could feel Draco holding back his own laughter as he let out a cough. Umbridge's face turned bright red as I gave her the fakest smile I could muster. "That should answer your question."

"You shall watch your tone with me, Miss Peterson. As I recall, step one foot out and you will be sent to Azkaban like your family!" I felt Draco immediately stiffen beside me as a gasp ran through the students. I just smiled at her.

"I didn't know telling the truth was stepping over the line, Professor." Her nose crinkled up a bit before she turned on her heels waving her wand as the books opened up to a random chapter.

"I will not tolerate anymore outbursts from this class! Anymore and all of you children will have detention. Now read the next chapters in silence!" Umbridge eyed me before turning towards her desk. Draco leaned towards me kissing my shoulder when she turned her back towards us. I glanced at him as he winked at me.

"You're hot." I stifled a laugh as he turned towards his textbook. I rubbed my forehead slightly, a minor headache coming up. Class went on in utter silence until Umbridge released us. She didn't say anything to us as we walked out. Harry was packing slower since he had detention as I stood up by his desk.

"You can't be causing panic like that Harry." I hissed as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're acting as if nothing happened, Nora. Cedric almost died and it's all because of you!" He spat out slamming his book closed. He stood up, hovering over me slightly with his height. I took a step towards him forcing him to take a step back.

"Me? _Me?_ If you had kept your head straight, we wouldn't have been in that predicament." I glared at him as I stalked away from him, Draco watching us from the doors.

"Can I beat him up now?" He growled low as he glared at him.

"Be my fucking guest." I spat as Draco draped his arm around my shoulders pulling me in. He kissed my head, smirking.

"That's my girl."


	14. Tryouts

I was still angry as I made my way out to the Quidditch Pitch. Draco had another class but promised to catch me afterwards for dinner. I walked through the locker rooms already seeing Viola there. She was putting on her Quidditch jacket as she gave me a bright smile.

"I heard you gave it to the new professor. Nice!" I rolled my eyes as I changed into my Quidditch clothes.

"She's a supporter of my father, it was only fair." Viola snorted, wiping down her broom.

"I also heard that Potter kind of went off the rail too." I didn't say anything as I placed my jacket on.

"He's an ass." I grabbed my broom walking out, Viola following with a laugh. There were much more people then I had thought there would be as they all looked at us. There were maybe 20 people. I looked at Viola who shrugged.

"Alright, it looks like it's gonna storm so we don't have a lot of time. I'm Nora Peterson, your captain and chaser. This is Viola Darrens, co-captain and your seeker. Well be running through a few drills to see where everyone's skills are. Depending on what we decide there could be substitutes so please don't get discouraged if you don't make the team. Also for those who were on the team last year, don't think that you'll automatically be in this year's team. Viola?" Viola took over explaining the drills and certain things that we would look for. I eyes the crowd seeing a few familiar faces including Ryan, Dylan, and Heather who were on last year's team. Ryan and Dylan looked smug knowing they would make it regardless. Viola signaled everyone to get on their brooms as she flew up, everyone following her.

I watched from the ground seeing how everyone's balance and steadiness was. Some of the 2nd years were holding themselves pretty well while others struggled with the high winds we were having today. I knew better than to fly but it was difficult observing from the ground. Viola had made everyone start doing laps and spins on their brooms as she flew back down to me.

"Whatcha think, cap?"

"It's hard to see from down here but some of the 2nd years look good. Obviously Ryan, Dylan, and Heather are good." Viola agreed with me as she kicked open a leather box that held the different Quidditch items inside.

"I'm gonna have the beaters run through a few scenarios than well move onto the chasers yeah?" I nodded with her as finally the players flew by us hovering nearby. "Okay, we're gonna run through some drills. Everyone who wants to try out for beaters come here and grab your things. Chasers over to the other side." Most of the tryouts separated, more so wanting to be beaters as I smiled at the chasers. Heather was one of them as she gave me a big smile.

"It's good to see you on your feet, Nora."

"Thanks Heather. You have a good summer?"

"Yeah! I visited the states with my mom and dad. It was a lot of fun." Heather was a gifted witch and had muggle parents. It was funny meeting her parents for the first time. They were so shocked going through the platform. I picked up the quaffle, holding it underneath my arm as I mounted my broom. I kicked off softly as the broom moved upwards.

"Alright, we're gonna run some drills. We have 2 starting positions and 3 sub positions open so show me your best. Follow me." I flew upwards towards the right side of the field, holding my broom tightly with one hand, my feet in place on the steel kicks by the broom end. I threw the quaffle over to Heather who caught it easily in her gloved hand. She tossed it around a bit, balancing on her broom without holding it.

"You 2 are with Heather, you 3 on this end, and you 3 on the other end. Each one of your groups will start out with a 3 man weave. I'll watch each group go then we'll move on. Heather." I motioned for her group to start as the other groups moved out of the way. Heather looked at the 2 she was paired with, sizing them up. One was a 2nd year while the other a 6th year. They started the drill, starting slowly at first but then getting a handle of it. I leaned back on my broom observing them as a large gust of wind pushed against us. I leaned against it, keeping my balance watching as Heather barrel rolled against the wind catching the quaffle easily.

"Okay, next!" They passed it to the next groups as the same cycle happened.

It was starting to rain as soon as we had finished our drills. Everyone hurried underneath the canopy, huddling close together.

"Everyone go get dry and warm. I'll post in the Ravenclaw Common Room tonight the team. Thanks for coming out!" I smiled at all of them as they said their goodbyes. I waited until the last person disappeared from my sight as I pushed away a wet strand of hair from my eyes.

"What do you think?" Viola asked, talking over the thunder.

"Heather for sure. I think Hayden would also be good."

"The 4th year right? Blonde?"

"Yeah. He's a bit meatier but it'll be good up against those Slytherins and Gryffindors. He'll be able to spot Heather and I. What about you?"

"I agree. Ryan must've gotten some training or something cause he freaking almost took out one of the rings," we both laughed as another roll of thunder came through, "Dylan is also very, very good. So I think we could keep them but I have two substitutes just in case."

"And our keeper?" I asked while fumbling with the bludger as it resisted to get back into the box.

"Hmm..there's a 2nd year, Toka, who's super agile but she's kind of small. One hit from a bludger and she's out immediately. Or we could use Aaron, since he's a bit wider?" I closed the box, huffing out an exhausted breath as I grinned over at Viola.

"Toka seems to be quick on her broom. She's also super aware of her surroundings plus Ryan of Dylan won't let a bludger near her. We could just have Aaron as a substitute."

"Awesome! Want me to get a schedule going for practice?"

"Please? You're the best." I smiled at Viola as she winked at me.

"Tell me something I don't know Nora!" She sang. We laughed as we walked into the locker room. We changed out of our uniforms as I pulled on my robe.

"I'll work on the announcements at dinner. See you there?" I asked.

"Yep!" I smiled, leaving her in the locker room as I ran towards the castle. It was really coming down now as I removed my hood shaking my wet hair a bit.

"New shoes here!" I giggled, looking to the side to see Draco sauntering towards me. I was starting to put my wet hair up in a bun but he stopped me, winking. "This is a nice look on you." I rolled my eyes.

"Get your head out of your ass, Draco." He laughed, placing a hand beside my head forcing me to take a step back against the cold wall. He leaned in towards me, bending down and kissing my cold neck. I shivered while suppressing a giggle.

"I'd like to be in yours, please." I blushed, pushing against him as he gave me a sly smile. He followed after me as I laughed, running towards the Great Hall. I had to stop before toppling over some first years, feeling his arms wrap tightly against my waist pulling me towards him. "Got you." I blushed as I felt him kiss my ear, turning around to plant a hard kiss on his lips. He sighed as I pulled away from him.

"You're so bad for me." I giggled as he winked at me, taking my hand.

"I told you last year that I wanted to break you..just didn't specify how." I blushed even more, pulling him towards the Ravenclaw table. I sat down as he plopped down beside me, giving me another smirk.

"Did something happen?" I jumped a bit, not realizing that Ryan and Viola were sitting across from us. Viola was looking between Draco and I as I blushed even more.

"Um..."

"She's just flush because of the rain. You'll get yourself sick, Nora.." Draco said slowly. He squeezed my thigh making me jump again as I smiled slightly at them. Ryan curiously raised an eyebrow as Viola snorted, inhaling a piece of chicken. I cleared my throat, putting some veggies on my plate.

"Where's Cho?"

"Owlery. Said she had to meet someone there." I looked at Viola who shrugged her shoulders. "Think she said Harry." I paused, narrowing my eyes slightly. Draco glanced at me, taking a bite of his bread.

"That's fucked up." Ryan laughed, poking around on his plate. "Trying to get with someone knowing he's in a coma." He coughed as Viola elbowed him.

"Shut up. You would be the one doing that, not Harry." Viola snapped, glaring at Ryan. The doors opened as I glanced up to see Cho and Harry walk through the doors. Ryan smirked as Cho slowly walked towards us.

"Told you." He muttered as she sat down beside Viola, eyes down. Viola and I watched her as she didn't say anything, quietly putting some food on her plate. Draco cleared his throat, nudging me.

"How did your tryouts go?" I peeled my eyes away from my friend as I smiled at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He smirked, giving me his best pout.

"Please?" I rolled my eyes as I pulled out some parchment from my bag. I started writing down names, Ryan peering over as well.

_Captain/Chaser: Nora Peterson_

_Co-captain/Seeker: Viola Darrens_

_Chasers: Heather Anderson and Hayden Goodyear_

_Beaters: Ryan Mathers and Dylan Pietchowitz_

_Keeper: Toka Kim_

_Subs: Aaron Sgro, Madelyn Carpenter, Annalis Lee, Finneas Droge, and Kai Gray_

I looked back at the parchment smiling.

"Wasn't even that hard." Ryan smirked, receiving another elbow from Viola.

"Hmmm...stacked team, Nora. Well played, well played." Draco said, smirking at me. I rolled up the parchment setting it in my bag as I smiled at him.

"I heard we play Slytherin first so you best get your team in shape." I motioned my head towards Crabbe and Goyle, who were the Slytherin beaters, chowing down on a turkey leg. Draco muttered something, shooting me a glare, as he got up and walked towards his table. He was shouting at them as I giggled.

"You're coming to our first game, right Cho?" Viola asked looking at the quiet girl. Cho jumped a bit, looking at us wide eyed.

"Oh..uh yeah. I have time, yeah." I frowned, taking a bite out of my dinner.

"What's up with you?" Viola asked, glancing at me.

"Nothing! You know thunderstorms..they kinda keep me on edge. Shoot, is that the time? I gotta go." She got up quickly, giving us a quick smile and leaving out of the Hall. Viola and I looked at each other, confused.

"Since when was she scared of thunderstorms?" Viola asked.

She wasn't. In fact, Cho loved thunderstorms.


	15. Thestrals

The announcements were posted for the Quidditch Team later that night as a bunch of students crowded around the parchment. Ryan and Dylan high fived each other as Heather smiled at me. Hayden and Toka were blushing as everyone told them good luck and congratulations. I smiled at them both extending my hand.

"Welcome to the team. Practice schedule will be up in a few days." Toka smiled at me, her small green eyes twinkling as she timidly shook my hand. Hayden's hand overwhelmed mine as he gave it a firm shake.

"Don't worry, we'll protect ya." Ryan stated, winking at Toka. Dylan nodded, rolling up his sleeves.

"No bludger gets past us." Viola snorted, munching on a cupcake.

"Yeah right. 2 years ago, you guys let Nora get hit with one and she was out for like 2 days!" I sighed, seeing the fear in Toka's face as I smiled at her.

"It's all a part of the game. Plus don't worry. Viola's one of the greatest seekers ever. The game will end before you know it." Toka looked relieved as Ryan looked Hayden up and down.

"You sure you're a 4th year? You're hella beefy." Ryan tried to shove Hayden but he didn't move. Hayden frowned pushing Ryan a bit, making him stumble. We all laughed as Heather chimed in.

"It'll be nice having a bigger guy on our team. The Slytherins would always push us around. With Hayden around, that won't happen." We all nodded as I caught a glimpse of a blush on Hayden's face.

"Well I'm gonna get some sleep. Congratulations again you guys. Lets win this year, yeah?"

Everyone wished me a goodnight as I walked up to my room. I quickly changed into my pajamas and climbed into my bed. I felt myself losing to sleep as I drifted off.

I was in the same nightmare. But this time, Cedric was being held up by someone. I screamed for him to stop as he turned his head to look at me. I gasped seeing the figure be Draco. He dropped Cedric making his way towards me. I tried to run but ghost-like hands were keeping me firmly planted into the ground as Draco stopped in front of me.

"Nora.." He smiled so sweetly at me, leaning down towards me. My eyes widened as I felt his hands around my neck. I gasped as he gripped it tightly. I struggled against his hold, tears streaming down my face.

"Dr...Draco.." I gasped out, his face contorting now to be Voldemort staring at me with dark, empty eyes.

"You will be mine."

I gasped, jolting up in my bed. I touched my neck and quickly walked to the mirror seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"It felt so real.." I sighed softly, letting myself relax. A knock on my door made me jump a bit as I walked over to open it. Viola was standing there, yawning.

"Breakfast.." I laughed as she walked in, diving into my bed. I closed the door and quickly got ready.

"Where's Cho?" I glanced at Viola in my mirror as I put my tie on.

"No clue. She left early with Luna so I have no idea." I frowned, brushing my hair. I pulled the white strands up a bit, clipping them back. I pulled my robe on and grabbed my books.

"She's been disappearing after classes. I thought maybe she was visiting Cedric but Pomfrey said she hasn't been there in a while." Viola said, playing with her tie.

"She's acting weird."

"Do you think we should ask her about it?" Viola stood up with me as we walked out of my room. 

"I think so. She never acts this weird with us." Viola agreed as we walked to the Great Hall. Draco was already waiting for us as he smiled at me. I couldn't tell him about the nightmare. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning. Sleeping better?" I nodded my head, only giving him a smile.

"A bit..." I waited until Viola had left us as I pulled Draco closer to me, whispering into his ear, "It would be better if you were there." I moved away, laughing, at his shocked face before he smirked at me.

"I've become a bad influence on you."

"I kinda like it." I winked at him. "See you in Potions." I gave him a quick kiss, walking away from him. I sat down beside Ryan who was saying something about Charms class to Toka and Hayden as I smiled at them. Toka grinned at me, waving while Hayden was listening to Ryan.

"G'morning Nora." Toka said quietly, her slight Irish accent sticking out.

"Good morning Toka. Ryan's not blabbering on is he?" She giggled, shaking her head.

"No, he was telling me about how a Gryffindor blew up a water goblet during Charms."

"Ah, Seamus. That was funny. It actually happened a few times" I smiled, almost forgetting that Toka was 3 years younger than we were.

"Nora, can I ask you something?" I glanced at Toka while taking a piece of toast from a tray.

"Of course." Toka leaned towards me, whispering.

"Do you know something about a Room of Requirement?" I furrowed my eyebrows together, shaking my head.

"I don't. Why do you ask?" Toka fidgeted in her seat a bit, shaking her head.

"Just curious. I overheard a few Gryffindors talking about it." She smiled before going back into the conversation with Ryan and Hayden.

"Have you ever heard of it Viola?" Viola looked up at me shaking her head.

"Nope. Is it new?"

"No idea." I shrugged as Viola and I started talking about practices for Quidditch. She wanted to try out a few things that the Magpies had shown her. It would rely heavily on the chasers and beaters to be faster than the opposing team. It would take a lot of practice.

It was time for classes as I slowly made my way outside the castle. I paused at the top of the outdoor stairs realizing that class wouldn't be the same without Cedric.

I sighed, walking down towards Hagrid's hut. Hermione was sitting on a large pumpkin going through her books. She looked up at me giving me a small smile.

"Hi Nora."

"Hermione. Studying for Potions?" I sat down beside her, noticing that she was reading ahead of the assigned homework.

"Sort of. I want to have an understanding before Snape goes into his lectures. I'd like to be ahead." I smirked at her. She really was studious. "But can you believe our DADA Professor? I can't stand her. She's not even teaching us anything to protect ourselves. What a load of rubbish." I laughed, nodding.

"I agree. I only met her once back when I was younger. She looked as hideous as she does now." We laughed together as we waited for Hagrid to finish speaking with a few students.

"Nora...this might be a little weird, but do you want to join-"

"Hermoine!" Harry and Ron walked over, cutting her off. Harry was red in the face as he glared at me slightly. "Come on." He pulled her by her hand as I got a glimpse of his hand. He had red markings on him as if he had been burnt. I frowned as Hermione gave me a sympathetic look, Ron following them. I sighed as Hagrid came up to us. He motioned for us to follow him into the Forest as I hesitated a bit at the outer clearing. I shook my head letting out a sharp exhale as I followed the class. We ended up in another clearing, large tree trunks on the ground forming a circle.

"Hagrid, you're not bringing out another Hipogriff are you?" Ron joked, everyone laughing. Hagrid laughed as everyone gathered around him. I stood a bit away from the class, glancing at the trees around us. The feeling of when I saw Draco getting hurt, my father, Voldemort. It was all coming back to me.

"No, no, no more Hipogriffs. I want to talk to ye about Thestrals. Does anyone know what they are?" Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"They're a type of winged horse. They are only visible to those who have seen death."

"Correct Hermione! Very good! Yes, Thestral's are actually all around us. There's actually a large herd of them but no one can see them because well...we haven't actually seen death." Hagrid went on and on about their appearance, diet, and personalities but something caught my eye in the corner of the forest.

A bony, skeletal like body appeared from behind a tree. It was small with large bat-like wings flapping wildly around it. It's face looked like a dragon head, with black flesh but sunken in. It was hobbling on it's legs while another one appeared, much larger watching it. It must be a mother and her baby. They were so strikingly eerie looking but yet there was something lovely about them. I hadn't even realized that the class had been given back their pots that Hagrid had hidden behind a tree as they got to work on their flobberworms. I walked slowly over the tree trunks as the mother Thestral looked towards me, flapping her wings in warning. I put my hands up as I gave them a small smile.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." It continued to flap its wings until lowering them as I stopped only a few feet away from them. I extended my hand out as the baby Thestral slowly walked over to me, trying to look scary but instead sniffed my hand. It's head was bigger than my body as I gasped at it. I slowly let my hand glide over it's bony features, it's white eyes staring at me. "Good girl..." The baby flapped it's wings as if it understood what I said as it jumped around a bit, excited. I smiled wide at it as I heard a thud beside me. A large piece of red meat came from behind me as I looked behind me to see Hagrid throwing chunks of meat towards the Thestrals. They hurriedly came towards it, chomping down on them.

"I see you've met a few of them, Nora." He slowly walked up to me as I nodded watching as they grabbed the last bit of meat and walked away. The smaller Thestral looked back at me, flapping its wings before following after its mother. "Strange creatures aren't they?"

"They're beautiful." I whispered as Hagrid smiled down at me, patting me on my shoulder turning to go back to the class. I watched as they disappeared over the edge, finally turning around to join the class.


	16. Know Your Place

The rest of the morning went by quickly as I decided to take a free lunch. I walked towards the courtyard setting my things on a stone bench and opening my Potions textbook. A few shadows casted over me as I paused, turning my page as I looked up to see Roland standing above me. He had a smirk on his lips, his cronies circling around the bench that I sat in. I looked back down to my book, letting out a soft sigh.

"It's difficult to get you alone without Malfoy." I ignored him, continuing to read my book. He smirked, snatching away my book and throwing it behind him. It landed on the ground as I slowly looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "Now I've got your attention." I glanced around seeing that I was surrounded as I sighed.

"What do you want Roland?"

"There's a rumor that you met You-Know-Who and your father was there with him. Guess it's not surprising how your father got out of Azkaban now. Now your friend is in a coma, it's only time before your other friends start to fall one by one.." I glared at him, standing up. He smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "Should we guess who's going to be next or let's guess who'll be last. Probably Malfoy..good thing though. He's a nuisance in my book.."

"Say one more thing about Draco, Roland. I dare you." I clenched my hands into fists, forcing them into my robe pockets, as he smirked, taking a step towards me.

"Or what. You gonna break my hand like Zabini? I'd like to see you try." He leaned back away from me, his lips in a sneer. "Thought so-" I leaned back and kicked him in the stomach. I kicked him so hard that he went staggering back, falling on his bum. He clutched his stomach, coughing as he glared up at me. I could feel my anger rising up as I saw from the corner of my eye a hand reaching for me from my right. I grabbed it with my left, twisting it as I felt a pop. The guy let out a yelp, holding his popped arm, stumbling a few steps back. The other boys quickly backed away from me as I slowly walked towards Roland who was still on the ground. I leaned my torso down, smirking down at him.

"I'll fucking kill you." I said coldly. I stood back up, seeing fear finally light in his eyes as I grabbed my things and my Potions textbook from the ground. I glanced back at him seeing his friends try to help him up as I smirked turning around the corner and walking towards class. Draco was waiting for me by the classroom door, looking at his watch. He looked up seeing me, smirking.

"Was wondering where you-" I stopped him, pulling his tie down so his face was level with mine, planting a kiss on his lips. I pulled away, smiling at him and smoothing out his tie. A flush ran across his face as he blinked in confusion.

"You were saying?"

"I...I love you." He laughed as he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I love you too. Let's go yeah?" I opened the door, chuckling, following me in. Hermione was already sitting at the table as she smiled towards us, it slightly faltering as Draco walked up behind me. Draco and I sat down by her, giving her a side glance. The doors opened again as Roland and his goons walked in. They grumbled something walking past our table as they all shot me a glare. I hid a smirk, Draco raising an eyebrow at them. Snape walked in afterwards, eyeing me closely. I looked up at him, giving him my most innocent smile.

"Turn to page 62." He said slowly. We were learning how to make potions to ensure euphoria as Draco scooted closer to me. I raised an eyebrow as I carefully placed in some wormwood into my bubbling cauldron.

"I forgot to tell you..I've joined The Inquisitorial Squad that Umbridge has put together." I side eyed Draco who gave me a slight smirk. "I only joined cause I wanted to see what Potter and his friends are up too." He sneered, loud enough for Hermione to hear as she gave us a quick glance. 

"What makes you think that he's even up to something?"

"Umbridge's sure that they're up to no good, so I intend to find out. You could join us." I snorted putting in another piece of wormwood into the cauldron.

"No thanks, Draco. I'd like to stay away from that lady as much as possible. But have fun." I smirked at him. He sighed as he watched me stir my cauldron.

"Draco, Snape's going to be so mad if you don't make-" I stopped as he smirked at me. He had already finished his potion as he wagged his eyebrows at me. I glared at him. "You're actually so insufferable, Draco Malfoy." He laughed as I shot him a glare. I barely finished my potion in time, no thanks to Draco's distractions, as we both walked out of the classroom together, noticing Hermione quickly walk down the hallway.

"Just come walk with me, yeah? I wanna see this hallway that Potters been going to." I sighed, smiling slightly.

"Fine." He grinned, taking my hand as we walked the opposite way of Hermione.

"So since you're a part of this Inquisitorial Squad, does that mean you have authority over students?" I asked as we walked down the crowded hallway. Most students were taking the afternoon off since it was the weekend as Draco smirked.

"Something like that. If there's something I don't like, I can tell Umbridge."

"Must be nice being a teacher's pet." I smirked as he glared at me. He stopped walking, making me bump into him as he turned around to face me. His lips curved into a devious smirk as he pushed me into an empty classroom.

"Draco!"

He slammed the door shut, smiling. My heart was pounding as he moved towards me smoothly.

"Teachers pet eh?" He took a step towards me forcing me to step back and collide with a desk. "How about I make you my pet?" He slowly placed his hand on the back of my neck sliding his fingers through my hair before tugging on it. I yelped as he forced me to sit on the desk. He leaned forward, his knee between my legs as it slipped under my skirt a bit.

"D-Draco..!"

"Did I tell you to speak?" He said darkly as I gasped feeling another tug on my hair. He leaned down, kissing the nape of my neck and trailing up, biting right below my ear. A soft moan escaped my lips.

"Know your place, Nora."

He smirked, slowly letting go of my hair as he placed his hands in his pockets. My breath was ragged as I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I could feel the heat in my cheeks while I stared at Draco. He gave me a sly smile.

"Well come on. We've got a hallway to investigate."


	17. Repercussions

I pulled my hair to the side covering the mark that Draco had given me. He still had a smirk on his lips as we walked down the hallway. My heart was pounding still as I bit my lower lip. Was it bad that I wanted more?

"Nora?" I jumped a bit looking at Draco. He smiled cupping my cheek.

"I'm fine. Just..surprised." I giggled, giving him a smile. He smirked, stroking my cheek, turning his head slightly hearing something. I raised an eyebrow as we slowly made our way towards the noise. It was Cho and Luna. They were just standing in the hallway, chatting.

"Draco..wait here." He nodded as he slid into a corner as I walked up casually.

"Cho? Luna?" They both turned, Cho looking frightened.

"O-oh..Nora.."

"Hello Nora." Luna answered quietly.

"What are you guys doing here? Isn't it almost dinner time?" I raised an eyebrow at both of them then looked around us. There was just a large wall beside us but nothing different. Why were they here in this part of the castle?

"Y-yeah! We're just heading there! See you around!" Cho took Luna's arm dragging her away as I watched them run down the hall. Draco came out of the shadows, eyebrows raised as well.

"Nothing?" I shook my head as I looked back at the wall. I walked towards it and placed my hand on it.

"I could've sworn they came from here...but it's just a wall." I said quietly. I turned to say something, stopping to see Harry and Ron walking towards us. They also stopped as I slowly walked up to Draco.

"Draco?"

"Hm?" He looked down at me as I motioned with my head. He looked up, narrowing his eyes. "Potter. Weasley."

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry spat out.

"Same thing I could be asking you, Potter." Draco coldly said. Harry's eyes never left Draco's until they shifted towards me.

"Harry.." I slowly said.

"Don't speak to me, you traitor." My eyes widened a bit as Draco stood in front of me slightly, speaking through gritted teeth.

"Don't talk to her like that, Potter." I placed a hand on Draco's arm while glaring at Harry.

"Come on Draco. He's not worth it." I pushed Draco a bit.

"Like how Cedric's life isn't worth it as well? Do you know how bad Cho's hurting? From even being around you? Your father is the one responsible so you should take responsibility as well!" Ron looked nervously at Harry then back at me as I gripped Draco's sleeve tighter. Draco was shaking with anger.

"You piece of shit." He growled but I had already taken 2 steps towards Harry. I slapped him hard enough for the sound to echo in the empty hallways. Ron startled, took a step back catching Harry as he staggered back.

"You..you don't even know. Don't act like you know absolutely everything. You selfish, worthless, prick." Harry didn't look back at me as I turned on my heel, stopping beside Draco. He looked smug, proud of my slap, as he took my hand gently. We walked down the hallway quietly as he brought my hand up kissing it gently.

"That was bloody brilliant." He said softly against my hand. I frowned as he gave me a smirk. "You feel better?"

"Definitely." We walked towards the Great Hall, stopping as the doors swung open to our DADA class. A small Gryffindor was crying and holding her hand as she ran past us. Umbridge followed her, a satisfied smile on her lips stopping at the doorway. She saw us, continuing to have that fake smile on.

"Ah, good evening Mr. Malfoy...Miss Peterson." I glanced at Draco who smirked at Umbridge. He held my hand a bit tighter.

"Evening Professor." She glanced down at our clasped hands before looking back up at us.

"Peculiar...I was just heading for dinner. Walk with me?" She let out a tiny squeak, turning on her heels as Draco and I exchanged a look. He shrugged as I sighed a bit following after her. "I'm disappointed in how Dumbledore has been running Hogwarts. I intend to change that for the better. I am going to start posting up Educational Decrees! One of my first ones will be that no boy or girl student shall be within 8 inches of each other," she paused in her step, turning to look at us. I raised an eyebrow at her as Draco snorted which made Umbridge smile and continue on her walk, "but I'll let you slide since Mr. Malfoy is a part of my Inquisitorial Squad."

"I'm also cancelling Quidditch." Draco and I both stopped.

"Excuse me? Cancel Quidditch?" I said, narrowing my eyes slightly. Umbridge squeaked again, turning around.

"Why of course! It's necessary! It's a dangerous game, that quidditch. However, I've allowed the Slytherin team to continue on with practice and such since..well..they are helping me reform Hogwarts." She smiled daintly as I shot Draco a glare. He shuffled awkwardly on his feet as I let go of his hand angrily. "But, Miss Peterson, I will most definitely grant Ravenclaw a pass on all of my decrees should you join the Inquisitorial Squad yourself."

"My father couldn't stand being around you so why do you think I would?" I said icily. Umbridge just smiled, walking towards me and placed a small hand on my arm. I glanced down at it before looking back up at her.

"I'm only trying to look out for you. Like a mother figure. Something you surely didn't have with Christine." I froze as she just gave me another smile. "Give me your decision tomorrow during class. I look forward to hearing from you." She gave us both a wave as she disappeared into the Hall. Draco touched my arm as I pulled it away from his touch.

"It's not as bad as you think it'll be, Nora. You won't have to follow the stupid rules that everyone else does."

"But those rules shouldn't even be placed in order, Draco. This is simply tyranny! She's acting as if she's the Headmaster." I walked away from him being stopped as he grabbed my wrist.

"Just think about it okay? I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me on the forehead, smiling as he walked over to his table. I glared after him, stomping over towards the Ravenclaw table. Viola and Cho looked up at me as I plopped down beside Hayden.

"What's wrong with you?" Viola asked, taking a bite out of her dinner.

"Umbridge asked me to be apart of her stupid Inquisitorial Squad." Cho's eyes widened as she nervously looked behind her towards the Gryffindor table.

"Why would she ask you that?" Hayden asked, his voice much deeper than I expected.

"Because she's going to start setting up these rules that everyone has to follow...including cancelling Quidditch." Viola spat out her food, eyes wide.

"What?!" I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Hayden turned fully towards me, eyebrows raised.

"She's cancelling Quidditch and only the Slytherin team can be on the Quidditch pitch. But she said that she'll give Ravenclaw a pass if I join her stupid little...company."

"Well you're not going to do it right?" Cho asked quietly as I shot her a look. She quickly looked away, moving the food on her plate with her fork.

"I mean, yeah it would suck to be with Umbridge for most of the time but...we're talking about Quidditch here! Our livelihoods!" Viola said, slamming her hands down on the table. All of the Ravenclaws stared at her slowly turning away. Hayden rubbed his chin.

"I would say we should go speak with Dumbledore but I heard he hasn't been here for the last few days...what are you going to do Nora?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just...I don't want Ravenclaw to have a terrible year just because I don't want to be anywhere near Umbridge, you know? But I don't want people to think I'm doing this to be a teacher's pet...I just don't know!" I sighed. Toka and Ryan had come to sit by me, looking at all of us.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, bumping fists with Hayden behind me.

"Umbridge is cancelling Quidditch!" Viola dramatically said. Toka looked at me wide eyed as did Ryan. I explained everything that I had just told the group.

"B-but..we just held our tryouts..and..and..." Toka stuttered as I gave her a sad smile.

"I gotta go..." Cho said quietly, getting up and leaving the Hall quickly. Viola glanced at me as I shook my head. Ryan moved to be beside Viola as he looked at me sternly.

"As Prefects, we have to look out for what's best for our class. And if that means, siding up to Umbridge than I'm in." I raised an eyebrow at Ryan. He just smirked at me, shrugging. "I can't let you be the only Ravenclaw with a bunch of Slytherins...not that I'd think you would hate that." I rolled my eyes at him as Viola nodded.

"Me too. We can't let you suffer by yourselves." Toka gave me an apologetic smile.

"I..I can't.."

"You don't have to, Toka. I'd rather you not be a part of this. Same for you Hayden." I smiled at them both as we all ate dinner quietly. The anxiety of everything started bubbling in my stomach but I held it down. I had to be strong for myself and Ravenclaw.


	18. Inquisitorial Squad

The next day, I visited Cedric. I sat beside his still body, his heavy slow yet steady. There were a multitude of flowers and gifts around on the night stands and sitting on the window sill behind him.

"Things are getting bad here, Cedric. I don't know what to do.." I whispered, my hands gripping the ends of my skirt. "Harry told me that it's my fault that you're like this..and..I agree with him. If I had just died back then you would be alive and well.." I was half expecting tears to fall but my eyes were dry as if there weren't any left to fall in me. I felt my body start to shake as I got up quickly.

"I'll kill him Cedric..just hang in there." I left the Hospital Wing in a hurry, gasping for air as the doors closed behind me. I clenched my hands into fists, shaking them a bit to stop them from shaking on their own. I gripped my bag, walking to class. The anxiety in my stomach rose to my throat as I stood before my DADA class. I let out a slow breath, opening the doors, and taking my seat beside Draco. He smiled over at me. I returned it, almost forcing it out.

"Late morning again?" He asked, leaning forward on his books looking at me.

"I visited Cedric." I stated pulling my books out.

"Is he..getting better?"

"It's hard to tell. Pomfrey said his status hasn't changed since.." I trailed off, a sudden ache in my head as I held it with one hand. Draco's eyes widened as he touched my shoulder.

"Nora?" I waved his hand away, rubbing the side of my head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I smiled at him while he frowned at me. The headaches were becoming more and more prominent, a few of them feeling like someone was nailing an ice pick in it. Umbridge walked in, smiling fakely at all of us.

"Good morning class. Shall we begin? The O.W.L. will have everything you read today in it!" The headache finally went away as I sighed, leaning into my seat. O.W.L. were what Every 5th year had to take in order to continue in that subject for the foreseeable future or to obtain a position for a job. I opened my textbook, flipping through pages, stopping as a wand tip was placed against my page.

I glanced up seeing Umbridge smiling down at me.

"Have you thought about my proposition Miss Peterson?" Everyone was looking at me including Draco. I could feel Viola and Ryan's eyes on me from the other side of the classroom as well. I sighed, pulling my book away from her wand, narrowing my eyes up at her.

"I don't have any other choice, do I?" Umbridge shook her head, smiling. She put her wand away and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Good girl. Stay after class, yes?" I gritted my teeth as she squeezed my shoulder. She walked off to another table as Draco leaned towards me.

"It'll be okay." I didn't say anything to him but kept my head low, the headache coming back in full force. Finally, class was over. I packed my things standing near my desk but stumbled back as Harry had shouldered his way past me. I shot him a glare which he returned storming out of the classroom.

"What was that about?" Viola asked, staring after Harry. Ryan had followed her as I shook my head.

"Don't really care." Draco and a few other Slytherins were speaking with Umbridge as they all approached us. She clapped her hands together.

"You have all made an excellent decision in becoming part of the Inquisitorial Squad. Your participation won't be overlooked. Mr. Malfoy?" Draco stepped up beside her holding a few pinned medals. I glanced at him to which he gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes as Umbridge placed a pinned medal on Ryan and Viola's robes. I could feel their uncomfortableness as Umbridge stood in front of me.

"You have such beautiful eyes, Nora..spitting image of your father." I narrowed my eyes as she placed the pinned medal on my robe. She patted it a few times, smiling at me. "This medal lets you bypass all the rules I set but in order for that to be recognized you must report any and all students who disobey the rules. Starting with Mr. Potter. I believe he has a little band of children doing unfortunate things and activities. Find out and report it to me immediately. You are dismissed..Nora? Please stay here for a moment."

Viola and Ryan gave me a worried look as I smiled at them.

"I'll see you at the Common Room. Get the Quidditch schedule going." I said to Viola. She slowly nodded leaving with Ryan and the Slytherins. Draco stayed beside me as I smiled up at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, your presence isn't needed." Draco hissed under his breath as I placed a hand on his arm.

"Go.." I whispered to him. He looked at me leaning down to kiss me on the head and left. As soon as the doors closed, I ripped the medal off, placing it in my bag. Umbridge just smiled at me sipping her tea.

"You have Christine's haughty attitude."

"So I've been told." I snapped. Umbridge giggled, the sound like a dying cricket.

"I wanted to have some time with you...you know I hate children, Nora. I hate everything about them. They're whiny, loud, and don't listen to authority. Like Mr. Potter. However there's the most excellent children that I adore..like yourself. You don't give me any problems, except for that attitude of yours." I narrowed my eyes slightly as she let out another giggle.

"Your father raised you right."

"My father abused me." She raised an eyebrow at me, setting her cup down a bit too hard on the desk.

"Now, Nora. I give you amazing compliments and you give me lies instead."

"I'm not-"

"Ah! You are a liar. How dare you turn your back on the man who raised you into such a strong, independent woman. I won't allow it."

"I could care less what you will or will not allow, Professor. Just stay out of my way and leave my House alone." I said coldly, picking up my bag.

"You will leave when I tell you to leave!" Umbridge screeched so loud that the cats in her picture frames scattered. I narrowed my eyes facing her. I slowly walked up to her, a fire hot heat running through my body. The picture frames and desks started to rattle as I leaned slightly towards her, seeing fear in her eyes as she gasped. She stumbled back falling into her seat.

"You...you..." she stuttered out.

"Raise your voice at me again and I will tear your throat out." I said slowly, venom dripping after each word. The rattling all slowed down as I let out a heavy exhale. I blinked a few times, frowning. Why was she looking at me like that? Another headache started up as I grimaced, holding my head. I hurriedly grabbed my bag and rushed out of the classroom. The pain gradually got worse, an ear splitting ringing overpowering everything. I stumbled my way towards the Ravenclaw tower, one hand steadying me against the wall. I gasped as another wave of pain rolled through my head. I crumpled to the floor, both hands holding my head as I squeezed my eyes shut.

_"You will be mine."_

My eyes slowly opened hearing the voice loud and clear in my head. The ringing stopped, the pain slowly numbing as I slowly stood up. The voice was similar to the one in the nightmares as I leaned against the cold wall. The voice was dangerously similar to one voice that she knew.

Her fathers.


	19. Caught

A knock awoke me from my thoughts as I whipped my wand to open the door. Viola was standing there, a concerned look on her face.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you! Come on!" She grabbed my arm as I followed after her. She looked at me carefully as we walked out of the common room.

"What's going on, Viola?" I asked. She looked around to make sure that no one was listening as she hissed under her breath.

"Ryan told me that Draco and his friends found Cho and Luna coming out of Room of Requirement! That's where she's been going!" I raised an eyebrow at her. That's the room that Toka had asked about.

"Where are they now?" Viola shook her head.

"I don't know. Ryan said that Draco was going to report her to Umbridge!"

"What?!" I took off, Viola following after me. "Where the hell could he be?" I cursed silently under my breath. We both were almost to the DADA classroom when we stopped. Draco was waiting by the door, arms crossed over his chest. Cho was quivering in front of him, being held by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Cho?" Her head snapped towards me, her eyes widening. Draco tilted his head towards me, his lips in a tight line. I walked up to them, Viola close behind, as I looked between Draco and Cho.

"She's a part of Potter's group. That's why she's been acting so weird, Nora." Draco said slowly, watching me.

"Why Cho? Why didn't you just tell us.." Viola asked, eyes wide in confusion.

"I..I...I couldn't.." Cho choked out, tears coming to her eyes.

"We tell each other things all the time. That's what friends are for!" Viola shouted.

"Harry didn't want you to tell us right?" I asked. Cho bit her lower lip, hanging her head low. "Because I would tell Draco. Because Cedric would be here now if it wasn't for me." Cho didn't say anything, which answered my questions. Draco narrowed his eyes, looking at me.

"What do you want to do? Your call, Nora." Viola looked at me.

"Nora.." I stared at Cho, a myriad of emotions running through me. Sadness, Betrayal, and Anger. 

"Where's Harry now?" I asked.

"I..I can't tell you.."

"Do you not consider us friends enough to trust us, Cho? You don't think I'm just as upset over what happened with Cedric?"

"Then do something about it! Get revenge for Ced! Don't..stand around and do nothing!" Cho shouted. Viola gasped.

"Cho.." she started but clenched her jaw shut. "I can't do this." Viola ran off as I slowly looked at Draco. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, Princess?"

"I'll meet you at the Room of Requirement. I'll let Umbridge know." He smirked, ordering Crabbe and Goyle to take Cho. He waited until they were away, leaning down as I reached up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"You'll still be here with me right?" I whispered. He smirked, cupping my face, kissing me harder.

"Always...don't be long." He said quietly, brushing his hand against my cheek following after them. I opened the door seeing Umbridge at her desk. She looked at me, a slight smile on her lips. The light of the sunset glowing eerily on her face.

"Miss Peterson..a welcome sight. I hope you plan on apologizing-"

"Draco is waiting for you. They found a student who is a part of that group." Umbridge stood up slowly, her smile growing wider.

"Oh? Who is it?" I paused.

"Cho Chang, Professor." She giggled walking up to me.

"Miss Chang...ah yes. Small girl. Wasn't she your friend?" This time I didn't pause.

"No."

I followed after Umbridge as she quickly walked down the hallway. We met up with Draco and the others as Cho shot me a look of betrayal. I narrowed my eyes at her as Draco and Umbridge walked up to the wall. I took a step toward Cho, looking down at her.

"Don't look at me like that Cho. You've chosen your side and now you know mine." She bit her lower lip looking away from me.

"I hope he finds you." I raised an eyebrow at her as she looked at me, tears in her eyes. "I hope you suffer as much as I do."

"Don't talk to her like that." Draco hissed at her as he walked back to us. She looked down again, defeated. He glanced at me.

"You okay?" I didn't know if I felt shock or absolute betrayal in Cho's words. Why did everyone assume that I wasn't just as hurt in the events that had happened? Was I truly just masking over it hoping things would smooth over? "Nora?" Draco touched my arm as I shook my head, the thoughts disappearing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He kissed the side of my head as Umbridge lifted her wand, pointing at the wall.

"Reducto!" The wall exploded, parts crumbling down as a giant entrance was made. Draco and I had stayed a bit away but I could see everyone that was in the room.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, a few other Gryffindors, a couple of Hufflepuffs, and Luna. Umbridge slowly walked in, giggling as Cho was pushed forward. I could see the surprise then anger wash over his face as he saw Cho. I grabbed Draco's hand, holding it tight as the students were filed out. Ron and Hermione looked up seeing me as I shook my head, disappointed. Harry was the last one to leave, Umbridge closely behind him as he shot Draco a glare. Draco just smirked at him.

"Fun's over, Potter."

\--

A few days had passed and by then everything had gone absolutely wrong with Hogwarts. Word was that the Ministry and Umbridge had tried to imprison Dumbledore but he escaped. Now Umbridge was Headmistress of Hogwarts. Madame Trewalney, the Diviniation Professor, had almost been casted out by Umbridge but was saved by McGonagall by the skin of her teeth. More proclamations were being placed up as they covered most of the wall by the Great Hall. The students who got caught by Umbridge were all sentenced to do detention for the rest of the school semester and by then it would be decided if they would return after the holidays or not. Ravenclaw definitely didn't take the news well that Luna and Cho were a part of the incident as most students chose to ignore either one of them, including Viola.

I sat in the common room, finishing up some Charms homework, slouching slightly in the plush blue leather seat. I looked between my book, which was settled in front of me on the white coffee table, and the parchment in my lap. I glanced up seeing Viola, Toka, and Heather sit on the couch by me.

"Is that Charms? Ugh, help a friend out." Viola said, pulling out her things as I smiled her way. Toka also pulled out her textbooks while Heather flipped through a magazine.

"Just do the homework later! We should prep for the game tonight." Heather said, smiling at us. Toka peeked over her textbook also looking at me.

"Can't. If we win tonight, I plan on rubbing it in Draco's face for most of the night." I smirked. Viola snorted, looking over my notes.

"That's not the only thing you'll be rubbing in his face..." Heather and I both laughed as Toka had a bright red blush on her cheeks.

"There's children here, Viola!" Heather said, patting Toka's knee. We all laughed at Toka's bright face as the common room door opened. We all looked up seeing Luna and Cho walk in as all of us quieted down. I looked back down at my textbook while the other 3 looked away as well. Cho hesitated by us before walking up the stairs with Luna.

"Shame she ended up getting caught up with those Gryffindors. They're bad news." Heather said, crinkling her nose. Toka nodded her head, flipping through her textbook.

"I hear detention is worse for them since Harry was their ringleader." I leaned back in the chair again, propping my head up with my hand.

"I understand the intention of wanting to learn however someone like Umbridge isn't someone you can toy with. She may seem air headed but she's not." I said. The 3 girls nodded agreeing.

"It sucks though. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students are starting to treat us a bit differently. Like we've wronged them." Toka said quietly. Viola scoffed.

"Don't let it bother you, Toka. They'll get over it." I watched Toka as she sighed slightly, a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Toka glanced at me shaking her head.

"It's just...most of my friends are in Gryffindor and now they don't even wanna talk to me because well...you joined up with Umbridge and follow her every command." Heather raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

"Nora isn't one to follow commands." I smiled slightly at Heather as Viola agreed.

"Toka, I only did it because I was looking out for the best interest of Ravenclaw. I didn't want a bad experience for the younger years, like yourself. As a Prefect, I have an obligation to care for your well being here." Toka smiled at me, blushing.

"I know. I tried telling them that but they don't wanna listen to me."

"Forget them, Toka. You have us! We should eat though before we go out? Let's hurry!"

We finished our homework within minutes and had gone to change for the game. I pulled my Ravenclaw uniform on and quickly grabbed my broom. I met the other girls down in the Common Room as we all walked to the Great Hall together.

Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students either looked at us in envy or anger as us and Slytherin were the only ones allowed to use the Quidditch pitch. They weren't even allowed to go watch.

"Nora!" I looked up, smiling as Draco walked towards us with a few of his teammates. He looked absolutely dashing in his Slytherin uniform. Viola smirked as she left me to go eat with Heather and Toka. Draco smirked at me, standing in front of me and leaned on his broom.

"You ready to lose to greatness, Peterson?"

"In your dreams, Malfoy. I think you forget that my seeker has already been drafted to play with the Montrose Magpies." He chuckled as he motioned with his head towards a rather large male who snickered at me.

"Well my keeper has also been drafted to play with the Bulgarians at the end of the year. And I'm the best seeker Slytherin has ever seen so...this will be an easy win." I raised an eyebrow at him, taking a step towards him and sliding a finger up his uniform. I felt his hard abs and chest as I smirked up at him.

"I don't remember ever seeing anything good about the Slytherin seeker before. From what I remember, the Gryffindor seeker kicked his butt 2 years ago." Draco's teammates snickered, quieting as Draco shot them a glare. He turned towards me, eyes dark but his lips curved into a playful smile.

"I'll see you on the pitch, Malfoy." I said flicking his nose. I turned away, giving him a smirk, before going over to my table. The girls were all giggling as I sat down beside Toka. Draco was staring at me, a sneer on his lips as he and his walked to their table.

"Look, it's Harry." Heather whispered, motioning with her head towards the door. He was holding his arm as he walked slowly to the end of the Gryffindor table.

"How's detention, Potter?" Draco called out, everyone at the Slytherin table snickering. He didn't say anything but kept his head low.

"Is it bad that I kinda feel bad for him?" Toka asked, biting into her food.

"Don't. That's how he sucks you into his entourage." Viola said bitterly, obviously talking about Cho. Hayden, Dylan, and Ryan joined us later talking non stop about the upcoming match.

We all finished eating as we made our way to the Pitch. Everyone disappeared into the lockers as I stopped a bit. Someone was speaking with Umbridge by the teachers section. I squinted my eyes to see who it was but the nearby posts were blocking my path.

"Waiting for a good luck kiss?" I turned around seeing Draco. I smiled at him, forgetting about the mysterious person, as I stood up on my toes kissing him gently on the lips.

"Maybe.." I whispered. He smirked, wrapping one arm around my waist holding me tight to him.

"Don't get hit by any bludgers okay?" I laughed softly nodding.

"You too." He gave me another kiss on the forehead as he left. I walked into the Ravenclaw locker room already hearing the cheers coming from the Ravenclaw stands above us.

"We ready?" Everyone nodded as I smiled at each one of them. "Good luck everyone." We all settled on our brooms, flying out and up by the stands. I flew about 8 feet above the ground in the middle as I tied my hair up into a ponytail. The rest of the team were getting into position as Heather and Hayden were on either sides of me a bit back. The slytherin team came out, their House cheering very loudly as I saw Draco fly nearby, sending a full gust of wind my way. I steadied myself, smirking at him.

"Ass." He was laughing far above me on the other side as another Slytherin flew to be across from me. Blaise Zabini. He narrowed his eyes at me as I lifted both my hands.

"How's your hand, Zabini?"

"Piss odd, Peterson." Madame Hooch looked at all of us, her uncanny yellow cat eyes staring boldly at us.

"I want a nice, clean game, you hear me?" I glanced at my team as they smirked, knowing it wasn't going to be. Everyone was out for blood today. She kicked the chest, the Snitch and Bludger immediately flying up and towards us. I leaned a bit, the bludger barely missing me as Hooch threw the Quaffle up, signaling the start of the game.


	20. Ravenclaw vs Slytherin

Heather grabbed the bludger, immediately flying towards the hoops. Hayden flew near her as I went the opposite side but farther up front ducking as another Bludger zipped past my head. I glanced behind me seeing 2 chasers be on Heather as she threw it to Hayden who immediately tossed it to me. I caught it, zooming forwards and throwing it into one of the open hoops, scoring. I smirked at the keeper who snarled my way. The Ravenclaws were going crazy.

Blaise had the quaffle as I flew right above him. He was being flanked by his other 2 chasers making it difficult for any one of us to grab the quaffle. All of a sudden, Hayden flew from below them up into one of the chasers who spun out of control. Heather quickly took control of the quaffle, flying quickly to score another goal.

"Dylan keep it up!" I shouted as he gave me a thumbs up. He was doing a good job of keeping the keeper preoccupied with the bludgers. Viola and Draco were out of sight as the quaffle was now in the possession of another chaser. He flew forwards with him, thrusting my body into him trying to get him to drop it. He growled, pushing me back as I veered off to the side throwing it into a small hoop but Toka was faster. She hit it away with the end of her broom smiling brightly. Hayden had the quaffle now as Heather and I flanked him. He dodged and weaved through the chasers and bludgers, chucking it into a hoop but it being guarded by the keeper.

Right then , Draco and Viola zipped past me. They were both on the Golden Snitch as I watched them attempt to throw each other off.

"Nora!" I ducked, a bludger barely coming for my head. I smiled at Heather who gave me a thumbs up but then another bludger came for her, hitting her right off of her broom.

"Heather!" I screamed watching wide eyed as she fell to the ground landing in the sand. She was moving slightly as I let out a sigh of relief. Slytherin had scored a goal as I flew back towards Hayden.

"It's just us. Just focus on getting it through a goal okay?" He nodded, sweat running down his eyebrows. I grabbed the quaffle as we both took off. I kept low avoiding the bludgers and the chasers who tried to grab the quaffle. Closing in, I threw the quaffle up, Hayden catching it and scoring.

I glanced down seeing Draco and Viola both out stretching their hands for the snitch.

"Slytherin wins!" The announcer shouted.

Draco smiled proudly, holding up the snitch as I saw Viola collapse dramatically against her broom. The slytherin team and students were cheering loudly as I slowly flew down before running over to Heather. She was sitting against the locker room entrance frowning.

"Are you okay?" I knelt down brushing away some sand from her hair.

"Yeah stupid bludger goddamnit. I think I broke my arm." She winced holding her left arm to her side. Hayden came running over as he helped her up.

"Take her to Pomfrey. Good job out there." I smiled at Hayden who gave me a big grin, leaving with Heather. Dylan, Ryan, and Toka all flew down giving me defeated smiles. I patted each one, smiling.

"Don't look down. We played well! Just have to work harder, yeah?" They all nodded, retreating into the locker rooms. I walked over to Viola who had a deep frown on her lips.

"You good?"

"Yeah." She huffed out, adjusting the straps on her gloves. "Just annoyed. I had it! But Malfoy just got to it quicker." She sighed as I hugged her.

"You did fine. Heathers in the hospital wing with a broken arm, you should go." Viola nodded, trudging along to the locker room. I looked back to see Draco and his team doing victory laps in the sky as I smiled slightly. I left with my team, and went back to the castle.

I walked swiftly down the hallways as the Ravenclaws smiled at me, congratulating on our performance. But I knew deep down they were all upset that we didn't win. I entered into the Hospital Wing seeing everyone huddled around the bed Heather was in.

"Oh dear, this one is going to hurt." Pomfrey said as she whipped her wand above Heather's arm. She let out a shriek as her arm jutted upwards into the right position. Ryan looked like he was going to be sick as he looked away.

"Okay, the hard part is done. You just need to relax for the rest of the day, okay?" Heather nodded slowly, grimacing in the pain that she had just endured.

"You...okay?" Toka whispered, still in her Quidditch uniform. She was sitting on the bed looking worriedly at Heather's arm.

"Yeah, not the first time a bludgers hit me. I'll be up and at 'em soon!" Heather gave us a pained smile as we all laughed.

"I swore I hit that bludger towards a Slytherin chaser, Heather. I'm so sorry." Dylan said, looking down.

"It's okay! It happens! I think we need to work on tighter formations. The jitters got to us bad today." She said looking at me.

"I agree. We can run some tighter drills and bludger runs later. Just focus on getting better." I smiled at her. The doors opened as the Slytherin team came walking in putting one of their own on the bed. It was the Chaser that Hayden had pushed out. Blaise looked up quickly, narrowing his eyes at Hayden as he stalked towards us. He immediately got into his face.

"You could've killed Parkinson! Next time, pick on someone your own size you half breed!"

"What did you just say?!" Viola shouted, getting up and pushing Blaise back a bit.

"I said half..breed.." Blaise stated, enunciating each word as he smirked down at Viola.

"Why you little.." Viola punched him in the jaw. I gasped as I ran towards her, putting myself between Blaise and Viola.

"Viola, calm down!" Hayden, half in shock, held her back as well. The other Slytherins came up grabbing Blaise but shot Viola dark glares. Viola was dead eyeing Blaise as I shook her. "Viola!"

"You bitch!" Blaise shouted, holding his jaw as he pushed through his teammates, raising his hand towards us.

"Blaise stop!" A slytherin shouted. I pushed Viola back a bit turning towards Blaise as his hand connected with my cheek. Everyone silenced, gasping at what had happened. I held my stinging cheek, my head reeling from the slap.

"Nora.." Toka whispered, standing behind Ryan.

"What the hell is going on?!" A voice boomed from the doors. It was Draco. He looked at each one of us than finally landed on me. His eyes narrowed into slits, walking swiftly up to me than slowly looking at Blaise.

"What the actual fuck, Zabini.."

"No, you don't understand Draco! It was-"

"I'm going to kill you!" Draco and Blaise grabbed each other as both my team and his team tried to break them apart. I grabbed Draco by the waist pulling him back.

"Draco stop! STOP!" I turned him around forcing him to look at me. His breath was shallow, his face completely rigid with anger. "Viola started it, look I'm okay. I'm okay. Calm down.."

"What is the meaning of this?! How dare you fight in my Hospital! Everyone out! Except for you Zabini and Ms. Darrens I am absolutely appalled by your behavior!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked. Everyone slowly left the hospital wing as I pushed Draco to follow them. He was death glaring at Blaise until we left.

"Draco.." I whispered. He turned towards me, stroking my still stinging cheek. I winced a bit as his eyes darkened. "I'm okay, I'm okay.." I smiled slightly up at him as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Nora! I'm so sorry. Why did you get in the middle of that?!" Viola shouted, running up to me. I shook her away, a frown on my lips.

"You know better than to sucker punch someone, Viola! I want you to apologize to Blaise immediately, do you understand?" Her jaw opened wide before she snapped it shut.

"Fine. But only if he apologizes for what he called Hayden!" I looked at Hayden who rubbed the back of his neck.

"I..I should also say sorry to that Chaser then." Viola let out an aggravated exhale, storming off. Ryan and Dylan looked at me before going after Viola.

"Go. Make sure she's settled down. I'd rather her not get expelled for what happened." I told Toka and Hayden. They nodded, following after the team. The Slytherin team were standing behind Draco, a look of annoyance all over their face.

"I'm sorry about Viola." I said, looking at each one of them than finally at Draco. He was looking down at my cheek as I took his hand. "I guess you are the best seeker Slytherin has ever seen." I teased, trying to lighten the mood. I could see the corners of his lips jerk up into a smirk as he tried to contain it. He glared back at his teammates as they scattered, obviously overstaying their welcome.

"I should kill Zabini." He said darkly. I shook my head, frowning.

"No you shouldn't. It was my fault. I'm fine." I smiled up at him. "Good job though. Viola was pretty beat up about you catching the snitch before her." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I tried to warn her that she's no match for me." I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I playfully hit his arm. He smiled at me holding my wrist pulling me closer to him. He looked down at me darkly, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Since I won, I think I deserve some sort of award." I raised an eyebrow up at him. He leaned down, our lips inches away from each other as I whispered against him.

"And what would that be?" He bent his head, trailing his lips against my cold neck, leaving gentle kisses behind. My body shivered under his lips as I heard him chuckle against the nape of my neck.

"You have to do something for me." He leaned back, a devilish grin on his lips.

"Would you like to elaborate on that a bit?" He shook his head, winking at me.

"You'll see. I'll see you at dinner." He left with another wink, leaving me awestruck in the middle of the hallway. I smiled to myself, shaking my head.

"That little shit."


	21. Prophecies Intertwined

After showering and freshening up, I walked to the Great Hall by myself. I had left my hair down to air dry as I pulled my robe over my uniform.

"Great game, Nora!" I looked over seeing Ariel, Elsie, and Jane running up to me. I smiled at them.

"Thank you. I'm sorry we couldn't win for your first Quidditch match." Elsie shook her head, eyes sparkling.

"I want to try out for the team next year! Please, please, please, please?!" Her and Jane were jumping up and down as I laughed, trying to settle them down.

"Of course. Tryouts are always welcome for 2nd years and above. Toka's a 2nd year."

"She's so cool. The way she caught the quaffle was amazing!" Jane squealed.

"I can introduce you if you like." I winked at Jane who blushed slightly. Ariel and Elsie laughed at their friend's face. "Where's Coraline?"

"She's waiting for us but we just wanted to say hi to you." Ariel said, smiling at me. Someone stopped by us as I glanced over seeing Harry leaning against the nearby wall, eyes narrowed at me. I smiled down at the girls.

"Well I appreciate it. I'll bring Toka over once I get in. I've got to talk to someone." They nodded, hurrying inside the Great Hall. I walked over to Harry, resting my hands against the archway of the courtyard window. "Well? You've got my attention."

"Why did you turn Cho in?" I scoffed, crossing my arms against my chest.

"I didn't do anything. Cho got herself caught." Harry glared at me, turning to face me.

"I know who Umbridge is to your father. After everything that you fought for against your father, you lend a hand to her?!" He hissed at me as I turned to face him.

"I have an obligation to my House to protect them! You don't think I know who Umbridge is? Ugh, why am I even trying to explain anything to you. You don't understand anything." I started to walk past him but he grabbed my forearm, making me stop. I looked slowly down at his hand than up to his face.

"I'm trying to look after you, Nora. I've been having these weird mood swings as if I'm angry at absolutely anything and everything. I say things that I don't mean because it's not really me. I feel him...I feel Voldemort in me like he's threatening to break out and consume me." I narrowed my eyes at him again.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Because I see that in you, Nora. I saw what you did to that Slytherin student in the courtyard the other day. I overheard your conversation with Umbridge as well. Those headaches you're having? Those are him trying to-" I yanked my arm away from him, glaring at him.

"I am not being taken over by You-Know-Who. What I go through is none of your concern, Harry." 

"It is when our prophecy is intertwined."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" He walked close to me, hovering over me slightly.

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight. I'll show you." He looked around, nodding at me and walking away. I watched him walk to the Great Hall confused on what he had just asked of me. I frowned following after him into the Hall. Toka waved me over, sitting beside an angry Viola. I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist as I smiled, looking up at Draco. He grinned down at me.

"Can I eat dinner with you?"

"I don't see why not." I giggled, taking his hand, pulling him towards our table. I sat down beside Ryan with Draco on my other side. I eyed Viola who was keeping her head low as Toka gave me a sheepish smile.

"She's very, very stubborn." She giggled as she elbowed Viola. Viola glared at her, sighing.

"I'm not stubborn...just refuse to apologize to some worthless twit."

"You have no other option, Viola. You're lucky Pomfrey didn't report you immediately to Umbridge." I said, taking a piece of bread.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm forcing Zabini to apologize to Nora." Draco said, smirking at me. I tore my piece of bread apart, rolling my eyes again.

"I don't want it...he should apologize to Hayden, if anything. Oh, Toka. I told some first years that I would introduce you to them. They thought you were very cool." I smirked at her, seeing a blush run on her cheeks again. I motioned down the table towards Ariel and them as she glanced down at them. They all giggled as she pulled the hood of her robe over her head.

"I..I...I..." Ryan laughed at Toka, taking a bite of his desert.

"Seems like Toka's popular with the ladies! Awoo!" He howled, making everyone at the table look at him. I rolled my eyes as Draco wrinkled his nose a bit. Everyone started talking about the Quidditch match, mostly Viola snapping at Draco for cutting her off during one part of the game. A tingle ran through my arm, a sudden headache coming up to my front temples. I rubbed it a bit, letting out a sigh. It just reminded me that I would have to meet with Harry later.

"What are you guys doing for the holidays?" Toka asked timidly.

"Nothing exciting. My parents want me home this break." Viola said, finishing up her dinner. Ryan was going back to Switzerland with his family, and Toka was going to visit some family members in Japan.

"What are you going to do Nora?" Toka asked.

"Um.." I actually had no idea. I didn't want to intrude in any events that Madame Pomfrey was doing.

"I guess this is a good segway. My parents have invited you over for the break." Draco asked, a smug smile on his lips. Viola and Toka looked at me, eyes wide. Viola was hiding a smirk underneath her mouth as Toka blushed again. I looked at Draco who smiled at me. "Only if you want to.."

"I'd love to." I smiled as he kissed the side of my head.

"Good, cause then I won't be dateless for our Christmas party." I remembered that the Malfoy's hosted a Ministry Christmas party. It was the one that my parents and I had gone to last year, grimacing a bit inside remembering the bad memory.

"I'll let Pomfrey know then." I smiled again at him as he winked at me. Dinner was finishing up as Draco and I followed my friends out of the Hall. I saw Harry from the corner of my eye go towards the Astronomy Tower as I frowned a bit.

"You okay?" I looked up to see Draco looking at me. I smiled again, nodding.

"Yeah. I'm going to go visit Pomfrey for a bit. I'll see you tomorrow in class?" He kissed my hand, smiling at me.

"Always." I watched him leave, jostling with his friends who came up to him as I turned away from them, my smile fading quickly. I walked towards the Astronomy Tower glancing up the stairs. I walked up them quickly seeing Harry already at the top, hands on the railing. He looked at me, a slight smile on his lips.

"I was worried you wouldn't show up." I crossed my arms, leaning against the cold exterior wall.

"Look, I don't want to be here anymore than I need to be. What's this prophecy you were telling me about?" He looked down from the tower, sighing before turning around to have his back against the railing.

"There's a prophecy about...Voldemort and I. Dumbledore told me about it. My prophecy states that Neither can live while the other survives. It means I have to kill Voldemort in order to live or vice versa." So this was why everyone was calling Harry the Chosen One, including her father. It was something that he didn't tell her about as much. Something that her father had decided to keep a secret.

"So how does this involve me?" I asked as he looked at me slowly before touching his scar.

"Dumbledore told me that someone else's prophecy would tie into mine. He told me before he...disappeared, that I should seek the one who has lost everything. And that's you." I stared at Harry for a while before bursting out into laughter. He raised an eyebrow at me, startled by my reaction.

"That's...how can you even think that's me? That could be absolutely anybody!" Another headache started to come through as I groaned, holding my head. Harry took a step towards me as I stepped away from him. "Don't!"

"Nora..the more you fight against me, it'll only get worse! Let me help you." He took another step towards me, the pounding increasing in pain as I held my head with both hands. "I can help you."

"I said don't!" I screamed at him, immediately loud thunder rolling over us. The ringing started to come through as I stumbled away from Harry. "I don't need you or your help!" I glared at him as he stopped, eyes wide. He grimaced touching his scar as if it was burning. Lightning struck in the distance as another crack of thunder came over the castle.

"Nora.."

_Kill him._

I gasped, hearing the voice loud and clear in my head. It was Voldemorts.

_**Kill him!** _

The voice thundered in my head as I staggered to the stairs ignoring Harry's cries. I needed to get away from him as fast as possible. I ran down the stairs and hallways, ignoring the looks I was receiving. I stopped, my legs burning from adrenaline as I leaned against the wall. It was pouring outside. The headaches had gone away but the ringing was still there. I shook my head trying to get it to stop, slowly walking down towards the Hospital Wing.

I swung open the doors as I saw Madame Pomfrey tucking in a student. She looked up at me, shock in her face, as she ran towards me.

"Nora? Dear what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a headache. Can I just sit here for a second?" I whispered out as she nodded, helping me sit on a nearby bed. She gave me some water which I graciously took and finished. The ringing had finally stopped as I let out a relieved sigh.

"Have you been having frequent headaches, Nora?" I looked up as Pomfrey refilled my water. I smiled, shaking my head. I didn't want her to worry.

"No, just once in a while. They go away after a while." After finishing the water, I set the cup on the night table. "I should go though. Oh, I wanted to let you know that the Malfoys invited me over for the holidays so I'll be staying with them."

Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow before smiling at me.

"That sounds lovely Nora. I hope you enjoy your time."

"I will. Goodnight Madame Pomfrey." I smiled at her, the doors to the Hospital Wing closing on her sad smile.


	22. Soft Touches

The last month before the holidays had come quickly as it was time for the O.W.L. I made sure to keep my distance from Harry, avoiding him at all costs. The headaches had become a daily occurrence as it was getting more difficult hiding them from Draco.

Desks were spread out evenly in the Great Hall while students were last minute studying at their prospective desks. I sat near the back, rereading some pages from my Advanced Potions textbook. Viola and Dylan were speaking about Herbology a few desks away from me while Cho was sitting quietly in the corner. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up seeing Draco. I smiled up at him as he kissed my forehead.

"Last minute studying?" He asked, sitting in the desk beside me. I smirked, nodding.

"Yeah, something that a top student wouldn't understand." He laughed, leaning back in his seat a smug smile on his lips. I didn't understand why Draco was almost ashamed of his grades. He was a very smart, intellectual wizard but he seemed almost embarrassed by it all.

"My parents, well my mother, is very excited to have you over." I smiled at him, closing my book.

"Are you excited as well? It'll be a very long month if you aren't." He snorted, gazing over at me.

"Trust me. I'm beyond excited. It'll be a first having someone over..nonetheless an amazing someone like you." I rolled my eyes as he pulled my chair over with his hand. I squealed, the chair making a loud scratching noise which made everyone look back at us. He didn't seem to care though as he placed his arm on the back of my chair leaning towards me. "You have bewitched me, body and soul, Nora." He whispered into my ear. I blushed immediately looking at him wide eyed. He just gave me a sly smile before planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Miss Peterson, Mr. Malfoy, I don't assume you'll be doing your O.W.L like this will you?" I groaned as I heard Umbridge come up behind us. She just always had to ruin a great moment. Draco smirked, not moving an inch.

"Of course not, Professor. Unless Nora wants too." I rolled my eyes again as I stood up, sliding my chair away from Draco. I smirked his way, plopping down by my desk ignoring the look that Umbridge was giving us. She walked up the large aisle explaining on the tests would work. We were all given a large parchment and a blue book which held all of the questions. We were given 5 hours to complete it all.

I gasped at how many sections there were. I glanced worriedly at Viola who looked like she was going to pass out anytime soon.

2 hours in, I had about half of the questions done. I glanced up seeing that many of the students were hunched over on their desks while others like Hermoine and Draco seemed to be breezing through the questions. A slight rumbling started to shake the desks. I looked up, as did everyone else, as Umbridge frowned walking quickly down the aisle towards the doors. I looked at Draco who shrugged his shoulders turning around to see what was going on.

Immediately, the doors flung open, George and Fred Weasley riding on their brooms. They were lighting firecrackers and other things as the students in the Hall cheered with delight. Umbridge was screeching, pulling her wand out when the twins high fived. A large firework went off displaying a giant dragon head as it chased Umbridge up and down the Great Hall. I couldn't help but laugh at the plump lady attempting to run for her life. Draco was also laughing as we all watched Umbridge run out and the firework exploding against the wall where all of the Proclamations were hanged. They all came crashing down around Umbridge as she looked around stunned.

It took a good hour for everyone to finally settle down and to continue their O.W.L. I had finally finished the last section as I let out a slow exhale, leaning back in my chair. I closed the book and brought up my parchment noticing that Draco was right behind me. He smirked at me as I walked up the aisle with him. Umbridge had left in a frenzy leaving Snape to look after the examiners. He raised an eyebrow as I handed him my parchment.

"First ones done. I expect nothing less from the top students in their House." He sneered at us eyeing both of us. He took our parchments, setting them on the desk behind him. I smiled at Draco as we both walked out of the Hall, laughing slightly at the destruction of the Proclamations.

"Are you all packed?" He was slinging his bag over his arm as I shook my head.

"I have a few things to finish up. Shouldn't take me long." Draco frowned, following after me.

"Well let me come help." I stopped turning slightly towards him.

"You aren't allowed to enter the Ravenclaw common room, Malfoy." He smirked at me, wagging his eyebrows.

"I'm not allowed in most places but I manage. Come on." He took my hand as he pulled me towards the Ravenclaw Tower. We entered the common room glancing around to see if anyone was there then sprinting for my room.

I closed the door behind us, locking it, as I turned around to see Draco looking around.

"Hm. It's bright here. I don't like it." He frowned as I laughed at him.

"I'm sorry it's not to your liking." I scoffed, throwing my bag to the side. I started to take off my robe but stopped seeing Draco step behind me from the mirror. He smirked, pulling my robe off and tossing it to the side. He walked around to be in front of me, leaning over me. "Draco..?" I slowly asked before I felt myself being pushed back into the bed.

I gasped, falling back as Draco crawled on top of me. I could feel my cheeks heat up as he placed both of his hands on either side of my head, one leg in between mine. He leaned down kissing me roughly on the lips. I gasped against his lips, feeling his urgency and thirst on his lips. He shook off his robe, tossing it away, and placed one hand on my hip, gripping it tightly. I tilted my head to the side, his lips touching every crevice and inch of my neck. His hand maneuvered to the small of my back, forcing me to arch my back, our chests touching as I let out a hot exhale. His other hand slowly moved down my side than towards my thigh, pausing there.

I immediately took both of his hands, somehow flipping him to where I sat on his lap, my thighs against either side of his hips. He looked up at me wide eyed as I smirked down at him. I touched his tie, wrapping it in my hand tightly and tugging him towards me as our lips met again. He growled low against my lips as he sat up hugging me against him. I let go of his tie, wrapping my arms around his neck, my hands getting lost in his white hair.

Slowly, we pulled away from each other a bright red flush on his cheeks. I smirked at him kissing his cheeks gently. He sighed, resting his head against my collarbone as I petted his hair softly.

"We're gonna be late for the train, Draco." He peeked up at me, a sad frown on his lips.

"Do we have too..." I bent down kissing his softly.

"We can finish in your bedroom, later." I pulled away winking at him as he blushed, giving me a smirk. I untangled myself off of him, adjusting my skirt and tie as he leaned on his elbows watching me. His hair was disheveled, his shirt untucked and his tie a completely mess. "Take a photo, Malfoy. It'll last longer." He laughed at me as a knock came to the door. I glanced at him, which he shrugged, as I opened the door.

"Nora! I failed! My life is over! I can't-" Viola stopped, one foot in my room as she gawked at seeing Draco casually laying on my bed like a statue. He smirked at her.

"Hello Viola." Viola slowly looked at me wide eyed seeing our crumpled robes on the floor.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"


	23. Dracy

It took a good few minutes to convince Viola that Draco and I hadn't done what she thought we had. Draco wasn't helping as usual continuing to insinuate that we had as I shot Draco a glare. He placed my luggage in, taking my hand as he winked at me. We had both changed quickly into casual clothing. Draco had settled for black jeans and a black button down as usual while I had changed into a simple dark blue blouse and white skirt.

We followed Viola to an empty compartment as Draco slid the door closed.

"Next time, give me some warning okay?" Viola huffed out as I sighed sitting across from her.

"You walked in and started talking, I couldn't even say anything."

"Don't worry, next time we won't open the door." Draco casually said receiving a glare from Viola. I sighed, leaning back in my seat as Viola and Draco continued their banter. The compartment door opened as blinked a few times realizing who it was. Cho stood awkwardly in the doorway, looking between Viola and I. Viola had snapped her jaw shut, looking out the window angrily.

"C-can I sit here..? Everywhere else is full." Cho asked softly. I glanced at Draco who stood up.

"I'll give you guys some space. I'll be back." He kissed my head, eyeing Cho as he passed by her. She shrunk from his gaze, still standing in the doorway.

"Why don't you go sit with Luna or your other friends?" Viola snapped. Cho seemed taken back by the venom in her voice as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. I sighed crossing my legs.

"That seat is free." I motioned to the spot beside Viola who glared at me. Cho gave me a thankful smile sliding into the spot beside Viola. Viola had tried to slide as far away from Cho staring out the window.

"Did you do well on your O.W.L?" I asked Cho. She looked at me, surprised that I had even spoken to her. She looked down at her hands, nodding.

"I think so.." she was fidgeting with the bandages on her hands as I remembered the rumor that Umbridge made students write with a special quill. "What are your plans for the holiday?" She asked timidly. I glanced at Viola who angrily crossed her arms, still not looking at Cho.

"I'll be spending it with the Malfoys." Cho blushed and nodded, fidgeting with her fingers. "Yourself?"

"I'm..going home, nothing too special." Viola let out an angry huff making Cho squirm in her spot.

"This is so fucking awkward. I can't believe you would even try to hide something like that from us. And then you have the audacity to blame Nora for what happened to Cedric? I thought we were friends." Viola choked on the last sentence as she angrily looked at Cho. Cho just looked down, her shoulders trembling.

"I..I'm sorry. You don't know how much it hurt to not tell you guys. But Harry made me swear to not say anything to you. I..I was just so angry and upset and I felt useless that I couldn't help Ced.."

"And look where that's gotten you now." Viola hissed as I sighed again.

"Viola, stop. Beating her down more won't fix anything." Viola grumbled, looking away. "Cho, I don't necessarily forgive you for what you told me or for what you did. But I do understand your intention. However don't consider our friendship fixed." Cho looked at me wide eyed, nodding as tears fell down her cheeks.

"T-thank you Nora. That means a lot.."

"Merlin, just stop crying." Viola spat out holding out a tissue to Cho. She smiled at the gesture as the doors reopened, Draco walking in. I smiled towards him as he shut the door. He sat down beside me, squeezing my knee. Cho wouldn't look at Draco as she kept her eyes low. He eyed her curiously.

"Can you believe that the Weasleys pulled off that prank during the O.W.L?" I said, smiling at the memory. Viola snorted, yawning.

"They're lucky Umbridge didn't expel them immediately."

"Good riddance that would be. Less Weasleys, the better." Draco spat out making Cho wince. I shot Draco a look who shrugged. We continued speaking about the O.W.L as finally Viola and Cho started talking about their classes. Cho was complaining about Pansy as I smirked slightly, playing with a lock of Draco's hair. He had placed his head in my lap, attempting to take a nap.

"Ugh, Pansy is so obnoxiously stupid. You fucking upgraded from her, Malfoy." Viola sneered making Cho giggle. Draco opened one eye frowning.

"She was never my girlfriend, Darrens."

"Oh really? She definitely said otherwise in class. What did she say again, Cho?" Cho paused a bit before clapping her hands together and trying to put on her best Pansy expression.

"Dracy and I were totally in love but then he just had to get involved with that hideous Ravenclaw." Viola and Cho bursted out into laughter as I chuckled. Draco jolted up, glaring at the girls as they laughed harder.

"Don't say that name!"

"Oh Dracyyyyy.." Viola cooed out making her and Cho laugh even harder.

"Aww, what's wrong, Dracy? You embarrassed or something?" I teased. He shot me a glare, closing his eyes hard and sighing.

"Don't forget you're staying with me for a month. You're at my mercy." He said darkly. I smirked, letting my hand settle on his thigh.

"And you think I wouldn't enjoy that?" He looked at me, the same thirst and hunger radiating in his eyes. Viola made a gagging noise as Cho laughed even more. I smiled at Draco, squeezing his thigh.

"You just wait, Peterson. You'll be sorry." Draco said cooly, smirking my way.


	24. The Malfoy Manor

I said goodbye to Cho and Viola as soon as we got to the platform. Draco took my hand, pulling me through the crowds of people as we got near the exit of the platform. Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for us, heads held high. I gripped Draco's hand tighter as he smiled at me. Narcissa saw us first smiling as she walked up to us, cupping Draco's cheek and giving him a kiss on the head. He rolled his eyes as she moved towards me, taking my hands away from Draco and holding it in her own.

"Nora. I'm glad to see you're okay. Thank you for saving my boy during the Trial."

"O-oh your welcome, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please call me Narcissa, dear."

"Don't smother her, mother." Draco said shortly, taking my hand back from hers. I smiled thankfully at Draco who rolled his eyes.

"Let her be, Draco. It's only common for her to be excited about your..companion." Lucius said slowly, eyeing me. He turned, Narcissa following as Draco and I followed after him as well. We walked quietly as we came upon a statue in the lobby of the platform.

"A port key." Draco said, placing a hand on it. I hesitated but Draco gave me a reassuring smile. I touched it and immediately was transported to the front of the Malfoy Manor. I stared at its black exterior, blinking at how the sun seemed to avoid the house at all costs.

"It probably wasn't as large as your former home. I hope you'll get accustomed to it." Lucius said, a note of sarcasm thick on his words. I frowned a bit.

"I wasn't home a lot so I wouldn't know. But your home is extravagant, Mr. Malfoy." Narcissa seemed pleased by the answer walking in. The manor was surrounded by thick bushes lining the cobblestone and gravel path. I walked inside with Draco, a few House Elves welcoming us. They looked similar to the ones that we had.

"Welcome home Master and Mistress Malfoy. Welcome home Master Draco..." The elves said quietly.

"This is Nora. She'll be our guest for the holidays. Make sure to attend to her beck and needs." Narcissa said curtly as they bowed towards me. I smiled at them, one gawking up at me from the reaction. Lucius must have noticed as he instantly kicked the elf in the stomach sending him to the ground hard with a moan. I flinched at the sudden act of violence as Draco tightened his grip on my hand.

"Stop your dawdling and get to work!" He snapped at them. They mumbled their apologies, quickly leaving including the one who limped away. "Stupid things...they don't understand the privleage they have for working for a Malfoy. I have some things to attend to. I'll be back for dinner. Well be having guests so dress your best." Lucius nodded towards us apparating immediately. Narcissa turned towards us, giving us a small smile.

"Draco, be a dear, and show Nora her room?" She turned on her heel leaving us in the large drawing room. I let out a slow exhale, smiling sheepishly at Draco.

"Let me show you around." He said softly. He took me through the large drawing room, the dining room, kitchen, and the main staircase. It led up to multiple rooms and bathrooms as I noticed a family tree in one of the rooms. I stopped, pulling him into the large library gazing at the large mural depicting everyone in the Malfoy House. I spotted Draco's small portrait as I giggled a bit at it. "The Elves can't draw shit." Draco murmured.

I saw Lucius and Narcissa's portraits pausing at the names that were beside them.

"I didn't know your aunt was Bellatrix LeStrange?" I looked at Draco who shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"There's a lot you don't know about us Malfoys. Does that scare you?" He asked coming to stand beside me. I shook my head, smiling.

"No. Everyone has their secrets. There's a lot that you don't know about us Peterson's." I said softly tracing the mural with my fingers. I had heard of Bellatrix though. My father had been present during her trial when she was sent to Azkaban. He had applauded her work on the Longbottoms. "Is she still in Azkaban?"

"I think so. My mother doesn't speak much about her sister." I nodded, letting my hand fall and find Draco's. I smiled at him as he pulled me away from the library and towards a series of dark doors. Everything about the Manor was dark, most all of the color either black or grey.

He opened one door, opening it wide. It was a very large room with a queen sized bed. It had a beautiful set of bay windows that held dark green curtains around it. I saw my luggage sitting on the bed as I walked towards it slowly. The bed posts were a beautiful ebony color and held a canopy over it. I turned slightly towards Draco as he closed the door behind him quietly.

"I tried to convince my mother to let us share a room, but you know..parents.." he said slowly, eyeing me. I smirked, motioning for him to sit beside me on the bed. He sat down beside me as I kissed his cheek.

"That doesn't mean they have to find out." I teased, my fingers already settling on the buttons of his shirt. He smirked, turning to kiss me gently on my lips.

"We have about 1 hour to kill.."

"That should be plenty of time." I whispered as he smirked, throwing me more onto the bed. I squealed as he clamped a hand over my mouth. Oh right, his mother was somewhere in the manor. I giggled quietly as he silenced me with another kiss.


	25. Dinner Party

I gazed up at the dark green canopy, glancing to my side seeing Draco curled beside me, his head on my chest. I smiled playing with his white locks. I blushed remembering what had happened the last hour. The absolute feeling of ecstasy and pleasure had surpassed us during that time that it was almost impossible to keep quiet. Good thing Draco had placed a silencing charm on the door and walls. I touched my neck remembering how he had silenced me a few times though, a sly smile on my lips. I kissed his forehead sliding out of the bed and grabbing my wand which had fallen to the floor. I flicked it towards my luggage as it started to unpack my clothes and belongings. I grabbed a floating bath robe putting it over my bare body. I pulled my hair up into a bun as I heard Draco chuckle over at me. I turned towards him, smiling.

"Awake, are we?" He sat up, the sheets falling down to cover his waist down but exposing his chiseled chest. I blushed walking over towards him.

"Hrm..I don't think I like you with clothes on.." he whispered, starting to untie my robe. I slapped his hands away, giggling.

"Behave..your mother is probably wondering what we've been doing for the past hour. Plus it's almost time for dinner."

"But I have my dinner right here." He smirked, pulling me to him. I giggled as I kissed his forehead while he nuzzled his face in my chest.

"Come on, Draco." I kissed his head again, pulling away from him. He sighed, getting out of the bed and changing back into his clothes. I was going through my clothes feeling him wrap his arms around my waist from behind.

"It didn't hurt, did it?" I smiled at him, shaking my head.

"Only at first. After that..it was pretty amazing." He chuckled kissing my neck.

"Can I have you for dessert?"

"Only if you behave." He laughed as he kissed my shoulder before walking to the door.

"Don't keep me waiting." He winked at me leaving quickly and shutting the door behind him. I rolled my eyes at him and changed quickly. I put on a simple black dress that stopped at my knees, putting on a red and black kimono over it and finished it with some heels. I brushed out my hair making sure to cover any sort of marks Draco had left. I left my room and walked down the stairs hearing the main door close. Lucius walked in followed by a woman I had never met and then Blaise. I narrowed my eyes slightly as Blaise smirked my way. Lucius spotted me motioning for me to come over. I stopped beside Lucius who motioned towards the beautiful woman with rich chocolate skin.

"This is Ms. Zabini, Blaise's mother. She'll be joining us for dinner. This is our guest. Nora Peterson, Draco's..girlfriend." Ms. Zabini raised an eyebrow at me extending an elegant hand.

"Ah so you're the Peterson daughter..the one who broke my son's hand." I shook her hand, her hand slightly tighter around mine as I gave her a polite smile. This was the lady who had 7 husbands..all who died mysteriously.

"An accident." She let out a humph, letting go of my hand. I glanced at Blaise who looked like he still had a swollen jaw. "How's your jaw, Blaise?" I asked coolly. He narrowed his eyes at me, gritting his teeth together.

"Oh. Zabini." We looked over seeing Draco walk down the stairs. He had changed into a black suit and slicked back his hair as he walked towards me. He looked me up and down giving me an approving smirk. Finally he looked at Blaise and Blaise's mother with a raised eyebrow. "Good evening, Ms. Zabini."

"Draco. Interesting that you would find a companion in a Ravenclaw. Surely Pansy is a better choice?" She said snidely. Draco wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him as he just smiled.

"On the contrary. Nora has been nothing short of perfection." Blaise rolled his eyes as Ms. Zabini looked at Lucius who simply shook his head. They walked away going towards the dining room leaving the 3 of us in the drawing room. Blaise snickered, crossing his arms.

"I smell Malfoy all over you. Just couldn't wait eh, Nora?" Draco rolled his eyes as I smirked at Blaise.

"It would seem like you're just jealous Blaise. You not getting any from your girlfriend?" Draco snorted as Blaise glared at me. "I know a lot more about you and Audrey than you think I do."

"You wouldn't.." he hissed.

"Say anything more about Draco and I or I might just tell your mother." Blaise snapped his jaw shut as he stalked towards the dining room. Draco's eyes were glittering as he kissed my cheek.

"You're dangerous..and I like that." I laughed, returning his kiss and taking his hand.

"Only because he deserves it. I don't know how you're friends with him." Draco shrugged walking towards the dining room.

"He's actually not as bad when it's just us." He smiled as I frowned a bit. That was hard to imagine but then again..Draco always acted different when it was just them versus being around other students. He paused at the door turning slightly towards me. "I forgot to mention. A few other Slytherins will be here tonight."

"That's not a problem." He rubbed the back of his neck, wincing a bit.

"When I saw a few others, I also meant that Pansy will be here..." I blinked a few times as I frowned more. I hadn't seen Roland since the day I kicked his ass except for in class and Pansy..I smirked slightly kissing his cheek.

"I'll be fine as long as you're here." He smiled at me cupping my face and kissing me gently.

"I'm lost without you, Nora." I smiled nuzzling my nose against his. He let go of me taking my hand and walked through the doors with me. The dining room had been spruced up a bit with some dark decorations and candles lit in the ceiling. Lucius and Narcissa were already seated near the head of the table along with Ms. Zabini and 3 other adults. Blaise, Pansy and Christopher Parkinson, and one other Slytherin sat near the end table by us. Pansy looked up, eyes narrowed at me as Draco and I took our spots in the middle. The seat beside me empty but the other side of me Draco while Pansy and Chris were across from me.

"Christopher, Lucas...Pansy." Draco muttered. Christopher glanced at me, giving me a silent nod while Lucas, a 3rd year, smiled wryly at me. Pansy on the other hand flipped her short black hair a bit back, raising her nose in the air.

"Ugh, smells like sewer rat now that she's here." Blaise snickered while Chris rolled his eyes.

"How would you know what sewer rat smells like, Pansy? Is it because you smell like that everyday?" I muttered. Lucas almost spit his water out as Chris looked away trying not to laugh. Draco squeezed my hand, a smirk on his lips. Pansy gawked at me, glaring daggers at me.

"You-"

"Pansy!" We all looked over to see Pansy's mother glaring at her daughter. Pansy was a spitting image of her mother, short black hair, beady eyes, and a sharp jawline. Pansy quieted down, looking away. Slowly, her mother looked at me, giving me a slight smile. "Please forgive my insolent daughter. We had all thought that she would've been the one for Draco but obviously that's not the case." She peered over at Pansy again while her husband gave me a courteous nod.

"It would seem that she takes after her mother with that mouth. Rest her soul." Ms. Zabini spoke out, peering at me over her wine glass. "It's a surprise she isn't a Slytherin."

"Your mother attended Beauxbatons, correct?" Lucius asked from the head of the table.

"Yes..however my father was a Ravenclaw." I said quietly.

"It's a shock that Adam was a meer Ravenclaw. You would think with what he's done and achieved he would be a Slytherin." Ms. Zabini snidely said as the adults chuckled. It was uncomfortable speaking about my parents. They seemed to hold my parents highly in their minds.

"But now look at him. An escapee from Azkaban and a fully disgraced man. What a pity." She continued. The pounding in my head started to slowly creep in as I tightened my grip on Draco's hand. I tried my best to keep my composure, giving her a tight smile. "But yet, here we are. Still speaking proudly of his name and holding his daughter in highest regards."

"Persephone." Narcissa hissed, eyes narrowed at Blaise's mother. Draco flinched a bit as he looked down at me. It was like someone was drilling into my head as I held my head.

"Nora..?" He asked, placing both of his hands on my shoulders. The pain wouldn't stop as the glass cup nearest me shattered everywhere. Pansy gasped, jolting away from the table. An elf immediately hobbled over to clean the table as everyone was staring at me, shocked.

"I'm fine..I'm fine.." I told Draco as he frowned a bit. He glanced at his mother who immediately stood up and walked towards us. She placed a hand on my arm, pulling me up to my feet.

"Let me fix you some tea." I nodded weakly following after Narcissa who stayed close to me. I could hear a few whispers coming from the table including a snort from Ms. Zabini.

"Even her temper is her mothers." 

.

.

I was sitting down in the kitchen as I watched Narcissa flicked her wand as all of the ingredients flew towards her. She glanced at me giving me a soft smile.

"Don't take Persephone's words to heart, dear. She has 2 left feet up her rear." I smiled slightly at her words. She placed a steaming cup of tea in front of me. "Drink. It'll help you relax." I took the black tea cup and took a sip of it. It smelled like warm wood fire but tasted like sweet black licorice.

"I can see where Draco gets his smarts from." Narcissa beamed at me, quietly putting her things away.

"Yes, well...I wish there was more I could do for him. If I could protect him from his inevitable fate I would." I raised an eyebrow at her as she shook her head. "I'm just happy that he's happy right now. And I have you to thank." I blushed, hiding my flushed cheeks behind the cup as I took another sip. The tea really was helping the filling pain go away.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. I didn't mean to ruin your glasses." Narcissa shook her head, almost smirking to my apology.

"My dear, you act as if I don't have any money to replace them. They were shoddy things anyway." I laughed quietly, finishing the tea. "Are you better?" I nodded putting the cup on the counter.

"I am. Thank you." She smiled, placing a small hand on my shoulder as we walked out. Everyone was talking, thankfully, as I slid back into my seat beside Draco. He smiled at me, squeezing my knee.

"Your mother is a genius." I whispered, smiling at him. He smirked slightly.

"I know. She taught me everything I know about potions. When you left, Pansy's mother got into it with Blaise's mother. It was a spectacle." I giggled at his excited face. I glanced over at Ms. Zabini seeing her quietly seething in her spot, listening to Lucius. The doors opened as I looked over seeing Professor Snape walk through. He nodded quietly at us moving over to pause at the seat beside me. It was the only one left as I scooted over a bit.

"Miss Peterson. What a surprise." He slowly said. I gave him a small smile as he sat down beside me. He was wearing the same robes as he did during class.

"Professor."

"It would seem that you and Mr. Malfoy are almost inseparable." I blushed a bit as I glanced at Draco who was speaking with Lucas.

"He's..been very helpful in making me forget what I've gone through." Snape crossed his arms over his chest, quietly thinking what I had told him.

"I see." He was obviously finished with the conversation as he turned towards Lucius. The food appeared on our plates as Lucius stood up holding his glass up.

"To the proud house of Slytherin, may our children walk in the paths of their successors." He eyed Draco who tensed a bit beside me. We all raised our glasses as well as Lucius slowly looked at me before taking a sip of his wind. I clinked my glass with Draco who relaxed and smiled at me.

"And to Ravenclaw.." he whispered. I laughed quietly, both of us drinking our pumpkin juice, still looking at each other. "Keep this dress on for tonight, yeah?" He said snidely as I blushed, glancing around us. No one was watching as I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Shhh...not so loud, Draco." He smirked, winking at me as he turned towards his food. I rolled my eyes at him listening into the conversation the students were having. Pansy was complaining about her O.W.L to Blaise while Christopher and Lucas were speaking about Harry.

"He's the one that hangs out with that mudblood right?" Lucas asked, slicing into the meat on his plate. Christopher nodded, snorting slightly.

"Yeah, he's a waste of space. I'm surprised Umbridge hasn't expelled him yet."

"Well he's only acting like a proper prick now that Dumbledore isn't here to save him." Draco said coldly. I nibbled on a piece of steak as Lucas looked at me, smiling. He was a pretty bright person for a Slytherin.

"You're friends with Harry aren't you?" I scoffed a bit.

"Hardly."

"Well your friend was snogging him the other day..funny how her boyfriend is in a coma though." Pansy jutted in, snickering at me.

"What did you say?" I narrowed my eyes at Pansy who just shrugged, poking around at her salad. 

"Oh nothing. Just a rumor I heard. That your little friend, Cho, was siding up pretty close to Potter." She smirked towards me as I had the sudden urge to rip that smirk off her lips but instead I shrugged, going back to my meal.

"She's not my friend. I could care less, Pansy." She snorted, obviously upset that she hadn't gotten me more mad. This was something I'd have to tell Viola when I saw her. I looked at Christopher.

"How's your shoulder?" Chris looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"It's fine. Only was dislocated, I've had worse." He said, smirking.

"He's such a baby." Draco said, smirking at Christopher's glare. I laughed softly as they continued their banter. Dinner continued on until everyone was finished. I stood by the main doors with Draco as they said their goodbyes to their guests. Lucas smiled at me waving which I returned. His father looked at Draco and I giving us a solemn nod of the head following after his son.

Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson walked up to me shaking my hand.

"I'm sure we'll see you at the Christmas party. It was a pleasure." I nodded, smiling at them.

"It was. Thank you." They smiled leaving with Christopher and Pansy. Blaise shot me a glare which I returned with a smile.

"Until next time, Nora." Ms. Zabini said eyeing me up and down. I smiled at her, feeling a squeeze from Draco's hand.

"Yes, until next time." I watched her and Blaise leave as I hissed through gritted teeth. "What a snake." Draco stifled a laugh, coughing slightly. Snape was the last one to leave, glancing at us than at Lucius.

"I believe there's some things I'd like to discuss with you Lucius." Lucius nodded before looking at me.

"Nora. I've taken the liberty of retrieving your mother's remains. They are at the Ministry. I'd highly recommend you come with me tomorrow to get them." I frowned slightly. "It would give you some sort of closure." He ended with, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Okay. I'll come."

"Good, I leave at 9am sharp. Don't make me late." He turned on his heel following Snape. I snorted to myself. This is where Draco got his snippy attitude from. Narcissa smiled at both of us leaving with Lucius. Draco finally sighed, stretching his arms above his head.

"So..." he said slowly, looking at me with a sly smile. I blushed slightly as I batted my eyelashes at him.

"So...?"

"How bout some dessert, yeah?" I giggled as he grabbed my hand, almost dragging me up the stairs and towards my room.

"Wait, Draco. Where's your room?" I said, stopping in the hallway. He paused, frowning a bit as he pointed to the door that was further down the hall. I grinned running past him towards his room.

"W-wait, Nora!" I giggled opening the door. I was half expecting it to be messy like any boys room but it was quite the opposite. It was prim and proper. Everything in order. The bed was similar to the one I was given, but his was much larger. A desk with books was settled in the corner while one wall was filled with large bookshelves and books squeezed in them. Dark green wallpaper accented the walls, the sunset hitting the walls just right through his large windows. I paused by his desk seeing parchments scattered around of different Quidditch drills. I looked up, eyes widening, as I saw a moving photo of us at the Yule Ball. It was settled in a black frame as I picked it up gently. "I..I had to buy that from Rita Skeeter.." he said sheepishly walking up beside me.

"I didn't even know she was there." I laughed, smiling at the photo as it showed us dancing, big smiles on our faces. I looked up realizing that he didn't have any other photos as I placed it back on his desk.

"It's embarrassing.." Draco whispered as I smirked slightly at him. I waved my hand slightly to the side, making the door close and lock. I slowly took off the kimono letting it drop at my feet as I walked towards him. He looked at me wide eyed before a smirk settled on his lips. He sat down on his bed as I moved to sit on his lap, straddling his hips with my legs. I slowly ran my hands up his chest unbuttoning a few buttons.

"No it's not. It's rather cute, Draco. I love it." I softly said giving him a small smile. He smiled back, slowly placing his hands on my hips as I leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "I love you.." I whispered.

"I love you more." He said in between kisses as he pulled me closer to him, whipping his wand out to close the curtains leaving us in the complete darkness but happily in each other's arms.


	26. Nora's Prophecy

I woke up, feeling Draco's warm arms wrapped tightly around me. His chest was warm against my forehead as I slowly looked up at his peaceful face. I smiled, kissing his chin softly and untangling myself from him. He stirred a bit but turned on his stomach, hugging the pillow to him. I smirked pulling the covers over him as I got up from the bed. I winced a bit feeling a soreness in my legs as I blushed slightly. My rear was also stinging a bit as I glanced at the mirror in the corner. It was all red as I blushed, giggling. He really did a number on me. I pulled on my dress from last night and quietly walked over to Draco's side kissing his forehead.

"I'll be back later, Draco. I love you." I whispered watching him stir again, mumbling something. I smiled, leaving his room quickly and walking down to mine. I passed by an elf who looked at me big eyed. I placed a finger to my lips winking at him before disappearing into my room. I quickly showered and made myself semi presentable. I pulled on some knee high black socks, a black pleated skirt, and finished it with a dark blue long cashmere sweater. It was getting colder out as I pulled on my long black jacket and tying a white scarf around my neck. I let my hair down over my scarf as I pulled on my black boots. I slid my wand into my coat jacket and slipped on Draco's promise ring. I touched the friendship bracelet that was on my dresser, frowning. I left it there slipping out the door.

I walked down the stairs already seeing Narcissa and Lucius by the door. Lucius was dressed in all black, holding his black cane as Narcissa smiled at me.

"Good morning." I said quietly.

"Ah, good morning Nora. You're up much earlier than I expected." Lucius said, raising an eyebrow. I smiled up at him.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting."

"Hm. Promptness. Breakfast is in the kitchen. I have some time." I smiled again leaving them as I made my way to the kitchen. A bowl of oatmeal was on the counter with a cup of steaming tea. I sat down on the black stool and started to eat. The tea was the same one that Narcissa had made last night as I smiled slightly. I would have to ask her how she made it. I finished my food as I hopped off the stool. I was going to place the bowls back but an elf had already gotten to them, bowing its head at me.

"Thank you." I said softly. It looked at me, wide eyed, before shuffling away. I watched as it disappeared through the door. It seemed like a common trait to treat your elves worse than human beings. I left the kitchen seeing Draco stumbling down the stairs. He wasn't wearing a shirt but had managed to put on some long pj bottoms. I hid a smirk as he looked around sleepily.

"Draco! We have a guest!" Narcissa gasped at him. He finally found me as he ran to me hugging me tightly. I blushed, smiling softly as I kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, sleepy."

"I thought..You had left me.." He said quietly, hugging me tighter. I patted his back, pulling away from him.

"Silly, where would I go? I didn't want to wake you." He sighed again, resting his forehead against mine. "I'll be back soon. Promise." He tightened his grip on my hands before nodding at me.

"I'll be waiting for you." I giggled and kissed his forehead.

"I'll rush back. Now go get a shirt on! You're going to catch a cold." He frowned as I looked over his shoulder to see his mother and father both watching us. "Go.. before they catch on!" I smirked as he sighed again, kissing me gently.

"Well. We should be off. Nora?" Lucius said, extending his arm towards me. I smiled at Draco and took Lucius' arm. Draco waved as I returned it, immediately apparating out of the home.

We appeared in the middle of the Ministry by the fountain and statue of Fudge. I let go of Lucius' arm as he motioned for me to follow him. We walked towards the elevator, a few people looking at me quizzically.

"Lucius!" We both turned to see a large man walking over to us. He had dark green eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Anton." They shook hands as the man's eyes landed on me. "This is Nora, Adam's daughter." A grin spread on his lips as he clapped my hands, his hands uncannily cold.

"Ah ha! A pleasure! I'm Anton Corvo. Your father used to be my boss." He smirked down at me as I grimaced slightly. This was Roland's father. "My son was talking about you the other day. Told his friends to not bother you." I laughed nervously, thankful that Roland hadn't told his family about the incident. He let go of my hands as he entered the elevator with Lucius and I.

"So have you come to take over your father's position, Nora?" He smiled at me. It sent a chill down my spine.

"No, sir. I preferably like to not be a part of the Ministry once I'm done with school."

"Is that so? Well don't let your father know that!" He chuckled loudly making Lucius wrinkle his nose. The elevator went down as Anton continued spouting off a few things. "Lucius, I wanted to inform you that Bellatrix has escaped Azkaban. Should you know of her whereabouts, please let us know." Anton smiled wryly at Lucius who nodded stiffly. The elevator door opened as he stepped out tipping his hat towards us as Lucius quickly closed the door.

"Insufferable man." Lucius muttered as I let out a quiet laugh. We finally arrived in a lower part of the Ministry. I followed Lucius out as we walked down the door corridors. A few people stepped aside, staring at the two of us, but staying quiet. He stopped walking, clacking his cane on the floor.

"Weasley." He said coldly. I glanced around Lucius to see Mr. Weasley and another man standing in the hallway. Mr. Weasley, cleared his throat and extended his hand towards Lucius. He looked down at it sneering at him. "Charming to see that you would think I would shake a blood traitors hand." Mr. Weasley sighed placing his hand back in his pockets. He looked very tired and had cuts and bruises all over his face. I frowned, wondering what had happened to him.

"I thought you would be out much longer after your...attack." Lucius sneered as the other man stepped forward, eyes slightly narrowed.

"You speak as if you wished for his prolonged absence, Lucius." Lucius scoffed putting the head of his cane against the man's shoulder.

"Settle down, Kingsley. This doesn't concern you. I have pressing matters to deal with." He removed his cane as he stepped to the side. Mr. Weasley let in a sharp inhale looking between myself and Lucius. Kingsley also saw me, glaring at Lucius.

"Is there a reason why Adam's daughter is here?" Kingsley said slowly, glancing at me.

"Like I said. I have pressing matters to deal with that do not concern you." Lucius placed a hand on my shoulder tightly as I looked between the 3 men. "Come along, Nora. No need to stoop so low to these commoners." He hissed pulling me along as I nodded my head towards the men.

"You should not be here." Mr. Weasley whispered to me as I frowned. They watched us as we left as Lucius let go of my shoulder, crinkling his nose.

"Blood traitors everywhere. They should know their place." I winced at the phrase. Lucius finally opened a nearby door as I gasped walking into it.

Rows and rows of white orbs were on shelves that reached the never ending ceilings. There were hundreds, no thousands of them as Lucius led me through the dark aisles. Each white orb was placed delicately in a wooden holder.

"Mr. Malfoy, why are we here?"

"This is the Department of Mystery, Nora. It's where every prophecy for every witch or wizard is laid." Prophecies? I could feel a chill run down my body as I quickly followed after Lucius. We entered into an aisle as Lucius pulled out his wand and flicked it. A ceramic jar flew down from the top shelving as it hovered by my hands. I took it, biting my lower lip. My mother's remains.

"Your mother's prophecy was destroyed before I could retrieve it for you." I nodded, strangely feeling a longing for my mother as I hugged the jar to my chest. "Come." We walked a few more shelves down as he flicked his wand, an orb flying down from the top shelves landing in Lucius' open hand. He looked at me, eyes darkening.

"Has your father ever told you about your prophecy, Nora?" I looked up at him shaking my head.

"Never. He told me to never listen to false prophecies." Lucius scoffed holding the glowing white orb towards me.

"Aren't you curious about what your father was pampering you for?" I jerked my head up to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at me as I slowly looked down at the orb that was swirling with white clouds. I set down my mother's jar and took the orb with shaky hands. I blinked a few times staring into the orb as the clouds started to fade. Immediately a sultry voice echoed in my head;

_"She is good but she lies, she is hard on herself, she is broken and won't ask for help. She is kind, she is lonely most of the time, she is all of this mixed up. A beautiful rose with dangerous, poisonous thorns. All will fear as she will rise above the risen. All will fear the Chosen One's demise."_

An image of my father and mothers dead body laid at the feet of someone as slowly the figure turned around showcasing my face with a sinister smile, one that looked awfully like a mixture of my father's and Voldemort's.

I gasped, almost dropping the orb but Lucius grabbed it quickly from me. I clasped my shaking hands together as I closed my eyes, the ringing starting up again. I didn't understand anything that it meant, I didn't understand the imagery as I clapped my hands over my ears. A hard yet gentle hit to my head made me reopen my eyes. I looked up to see Lucius staring at me, the top of his cane against my head.

"You will bear the burden of the Dark Lord. You are the Chosen One's demise. You will kill Harry Potter."


	27. Faking

I remember almost puking as soon as we apparated back to the Malfoy manor. Lucius had been clear to not say anything to Draco. He had come clean to me that his family were long awaited Death Eaters as was my mother. The reason for her being so distant from me was because she was jealous that I would be able to stand beside Voldemort..as an equal. I clutched onto the jar as I let in a slow breath.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius turned towards me, eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"Please leave Draco alone..he's just a boy." I pleaded, my voice cracking at the end. Lucius looked at me slowly, eyes narrowed.

"You sound just like his mother. His fate cannot be undone."

"Please! Don't put that burden on him.."

"I would suggest enjoying this time you have with him. It won't be long till that will be ripped away." He said coldly. He opened the door, disappearing inside. I bit my lower lip, trying to hold back the tears as I slowly walked into the home. How long would I have with Draco? Does he even know what would happen next year?

"Nora! You're back!" I looked up to see Draco bounding over to me from another room. I forced a smile out as he kissed me tenderly on the lips. I sighed slightly as he pulled away helping me out of my coat. "What's this?" He motioned to the jar.

"Oh. It's my mum.." Draco's eyes saddened as he touched my arm. I shook my head, smiling. "I'm fine. It's just kind of bittersweet that this is the first time I have ever gotten close to her." I fought back tears as Draco hugged me. But they weren't tears for my mom. They were tears for Draco.

"Shh...shh...I'm sorry, Nora. What do you want to do with her?" He pulled away, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I'd like to bury her at our home..can you come with me?" Draco frowned, kissing my cheek.

"What a silly question. I've been dying to spend time with you so of course." I smiled as he took off to grab his coat. I put mine back on stopping as I saw Narcissa in the doorway. She had a sad look on her face.

"Lucius told me." I smiled sadly at her as I nodded slowly. She walked over towards me before wrapping her thin arms around my shoulder bringing me in. "This is what I meant by Draco's fate. I cannot stop it. I cannot change it." I sucked in a choked sob as she patted my back releasing me. "You will forever be in his life, Nora. I hope you know that. Please do not hurt him like how we must."

"Mother, I told you not to smother her." Draco said, huffing down the stairs. She just smiled at us, patting my arm.

"I'm sorry dear. I was just telling her about the preparations for the party. I'd like it if she joined me." I smiled at her than at Draco. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uh..okay. I'll come along too." Narcissa's eyes brightened at the thought of her son joining us as she smiled at us.

"Be back before dinner." Draco rolled his eyes as he waited by the door for me. I smiled at Narcissa and followed after him. A shiny black car was waiting for us in the gravel driveway, a butler standing by the back doors.

"Master Draco. Miss Peterson, a pleasure to meet you." The butler said, smiling. He opened the door for us as Draco and I got into the back of the vehicle.

"Ugh muggle cars are so confining." Draco mumbled. I laughed at him as he took my hand. The butler glanced back at me through the mirror.

"Where to Master Draco?" Draco looked at me.

"Oh. 97 Lancaster Rd. London." The butler nodded, pulling away from the manor.

"So what happened at the Ministry?" Draco asked.

I explained about how I met Roland's father and than how we saw Mr. Weasley and someone named Kingsley.

"Oh, Kingsley Shaklebolt. He's an Auror. Odd that he was speaking with a Weasley. It's like they're up to no good." I giggled as I rested my head on his shoulder. He rested his on top of mine. "I heard that Umbridge will be at the party." I groaned as he laughed a bit.

"That's someone that I don't want to wish a merry Christmas too." Draco nodded as he played with the promise ring on my finger. I looked up at him, sitting up with a smile on my face.

"What do you want for Christmas?" He blushed, frowning.

"Nothing, I hate presents." I rolled my eyes grasping his hands tightly.

"Come on...how can you hate presents? They're great! They're full of surprises." He frowned more as he shook his head.

"Please don't. I hate surprises even more." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're absolutely no fun." He smirked as he tackled me down onto the plush seats. I squealed as he towered over me, smirking. I looked nervously at the driver who pushed a button making a black screen roll up in the divider. He bent down kissing my neck, biting it slightly.

"No fun, eh?"

After a while...I narrowed my eyes at Draco trying to smooth out my blouse and hair. He smirked towards me buttoning his pants than shirt back up. We had arrived well into the driveway as the butler was standing out of the car. He knocked on the window as his car door opened.

"Master Draco." The butler said as he got out and quickly walked to my side opening it. He smirked down at me, taking my hand and helping me out. I glanced back at the butler who simply smiled at us. I blushed, glaring again at Draco.

"I'm a fun person." I rolled my eyes pulling my scarf around me a bit more. I looked at the dilapidated home, sadness suddenly overwhelming me. Draco must have noticed as he took my hand. I smiled at him as I walked down the pavement pausing to see Cecilia's headstone with wilted flowers by it. I flicked my wand watching as the flowers came back to life. I flicked it the other way as a hole suddenly appeared beside Cecilia's grave. I set my mother's jar in it, dirt immediately covering it back up. I plucked a nearby white flower and placed it on the dirt mound.

"I hope you're finally at peace, mum."

——

The next week and a half seemed to fly by at the Malfoy Manor. Draco had taken me horseback riding, kayaking, and we played a lot of games of wizard chess. I had finally been able to beat him after what seemed maybe 30 or more games. But we mostly spent our time in his bedroom enjoying each other.

"Nora?" A knock came to my door as it opened. I looked up from the mirror smiling at Draco. "You about ready to go?"

"Yeah! Let me just.." I pointed my wand at my hair sending a charm on it to make it fall in ocean waves. I smiled, placing my wand in my jacket pocket. Draco was smiling, watching me as I took another look over in the mirror. Narcissa had surprised me with a dark green velvet long sleeve blouse as I complimented it with my high waisted black jeans. I tugged on my knee high boots smiling at Draco. "Ready."

We both walked down the stairs as Narcissa was waiting for us by the fireplace. She was pulling on a long black coat as she smiled at the two of us. We entered the fireplace one by one as we were transported to Diagon Alley. A multitude of families were out and about getting last minute gifts as Draco wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me close. I smiled up at him as we followed after Narcissa. I gazed upon the families that were holding boxes of presents in their arms as a few children ran around the busy streets. I felt Narcissa stop before us as I glanced down to see a little girl had bumped into Narcissa, falling on her behind. Narcissa looked down at her, sniffing slightly. The little girl looked up in fear at Narcissa as I quietly watched the mother of the child help her up, backing slowly away from Narcissa. She followed the woman and child with a cold gaze until continuing her walk.

We ended up in what seemed to be a fine china shop at the end of Diagon Alley. My eyes widened seeing all of the shiny silverware and plates.

"Oh! Mrs. Malfoy! I wasn't expecting you to be here so early!" A tall woman slowly appeared from the shadows, pushing her glasses up her pointy nose. Narcissa daintly placed her hands together in front of her as another young woman appeared beside the woman.

"Eleanor. I just wanted to see how the preparations are coming and if they'll be ready. The party is this Friday." The lady with the pointy nose, Eleanor, nodded stiffly. The young girl beside her flirtatiously flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, batting her eyelashes at Draco. I raised an eyebrow at her. Did she not think that I was here? Draco was looking elsewhere, boredom written all over his face.

"Y-yes, m'am. They'll be ready tomorrow. They will be delivered then on Friday."

"Well let me see them then."

"B-but they're not ready yet.." Narcissa narrowed her eyes slightly making Eleanor bow her head slightly. "Y-yes, this way Mrs. Malfoy..." She led Narcissa away as she turned slightly towards us.

"I won't be long dears." Draco sighed as Narcissa and Eleanor disappeared behind a few cabinets of china. The young girl giggled taking a step towards Draco as he looked at her, a frown on his lips.

"Hi Draco." She said slyly.

"Uh..hello Natalia." He said, leaning back a bit. I raised an eyebrow at him and slowly looked at her. I was standing beside Draco but yet she didn't seem to see me. She took another step towards him.

"I saw you lead Slytherin to victory in our first Quidditch match. It was amazing.." Draco glanced at me as I stifled a laugh.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." She took another step towards him, getting too close to Draco, as I let out a slow exhale. I stopped her before she could come any further as I stepped between them. Her brown eyes widened slightly, finally realizing that I was here. She was a small girl as I slightly towered over her. I raised an eyebrow at her looking her up and down.

"Huh, have I seen you somewhere before?" She blinked a few times as I could hear Draco chuckle behind me.

"I'm...I'm a 4th year in Slytherin." She stated, puffing her chest out a bit.

"I've never seen you before. For a Slytherin, you don't stand out too much." I said flatly. She gawked at me as Draco coughed slightly. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't like a fool in front of my boyfriend. It's pathetic." She took a step back, her mouth still wide open. Narcissa and Eleanor rounded the corner as I looked Natalia up and down again. She snapped her jaw shut, looking away angrily.

"I'll come for the plates and silverware tomorrow. Make the necessary corrections, Eleanor. I will not accept any mistakes." Narcissa said curtly as she left the store. Draco snaked an arm around my waist kissing me on the cheek as we both glanced back at Natalia. She looked like she was about to cry as I rolled my eyes.

"I swear you were meant for Slytherin with that tongue of yours." Draco said, smirking.

"Oh please. Did you see how gaudy she was acting?"

"I just assumed that you were getting jealous, princess." I narrowed my eyes at Draco as he laughed a bit. We went into a few more stores with Narcissa until she pulled Draco away to get fitted for new dress robes. I giggled waving them goodbye as Draco pleaded for me to help him. Now with the time alone, I could finally find a gift for Draco. I browsed the stores, glancing into the windows as I saw something catch my eye. I entered the store, a soft violin lullaby welcoming me in. A man looked up from his desk, smiling at me. He lifted his glasses as I walked through the U shaped cabinets filled with jewelry.

"Hello my dear. May I help you? We have an abundance of jewelry that would compliment your eyes." I smiled at the man, shaking my head.

"Where are your rings for men?" He chuckled motioning for me to go to the opposite wall as he walked quickly around to meet me. He waved his hand on top of the cabinet as it opened up, lifting the tray full of men's rings up towards me.

"Is there anything that you are looking for specifically?" I thought of Draco's hands. Long, lean, and strong. I smirked a bit as I eyed each one of the rings.

"How about this one?" I pointed to one thick band. It was complete obsidian with tiny bits of sapphire specs all around it. The man picked up the ring for me, putting his glasses back over his eyes.

"Ah this one. You've got quite an eye, miss. Black obsidian stone with sapphire dust melded with the obsidian. The muggles say that obsidian stone is known as a strong protection stone." He placed it in my hand surprised at how heavy the ring was. I tried to imagine Draco wearing it as I smiled a bit.

"I'll take this one please." I looked up at the man as he laughed slightly.

"Of course, miss. But let me warn you, it's a hefty price."

"I'll be able to manage." I smoothly said as I pulled out my wallet from my jacket. He placed the ring in a dainty black velvet box as we completed the transaction. I would have to go to Gringotts to pull out some more Galleons as I thanked the man. He bowed towards me as I left the store. I held the small bag tightly in my hands as I continued walking down a few more stores, walking into a clothing store. I bought Narcissa a beautiful black shawl, a silver snake with emerald eyes head piece for Lucius' cane, and a few Quidditch books for Draco. I had also quickly bought myself a dress for the Christmas party, worried that it might have been a bit too extravagant. I walked out of the stores, carefully carrying the bags as I wandered back down to where I had left Draco and Narcissa.

"Nora?" I glanced behind me to see Mr. Weasley waving at me. I smiled slightly at him as he walked towards me. Lucius' voice echoed in my head.

_You cannot tell anyone. They will say they want to help, but we are the only ones that can help you._

"Merry Christmas, Nora." I smiled up at Mr. Weasley nodding.

"You as well, Mr. Weasley."

"Listen, I wanted to speak with you briefly. I was quite shocked to see you at the Ministry with Lucius." I blinked a bit glancing to my other side to see if I could see Draco before I looked back at Mr. Weasley.

"Um, yes. I'm spending the holidays with the Malfoys. He was giving me my mother's remains." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I wasn't aware that Adam had that great of a relationship with the Malfoys."

"I'm dating Draco, sir." I furrowed my eyebrows a bit as I saw the expression on his face. It varied between shock and confusion.

"Did Lucius ask or tell you anything while you were in the Ministry?"

"No sir." I answered firmly. "I should really be-"

"Nora. You need to be careful. The Malfoys are sworn Death Eaters. You cannot be getting yourself mixed in with them." He said darkly.

"One thing my parents taught me was loyalty. Death Eater or not, I am absolutely loyal to Draco." I narrowed my eyes slightly at him as he sighed.

"There are things being said in the Ministry that your father has turned into a Death Eater himself. He's the reason why Cedric-"

"You don't think I know that already?" I spat out. "Everyday I am reminded by the thing that my father did to Cedric. I am constantly reminded by the pain that I see in my friend's eyes or the fear I see in every Hufflepuff that crosses my path at school. But it only underlines something that I knew deep within me. I'll kill my father for laying hands on him. And if I have to become a Death Eater to do it, I will." I said coldly. Mr. Weasley gasped as he took a step back from me.

"N-nora..."

"Good day, Mr. Weasley." I flashed him a glare, walking away from him. I walked into the store that Draco and Narcissa had gone into, trying to steady my breath and heartbeat as I saw them near the back of the shop.

"There you are Nora!" Narcissa exclaimed coming up to me. She noticed the bags as I smiled slightly at her.

"Christmas presents." Narcissa smiled warmly at me kissing my forehead.

"Come, come! Doesn't Draco look absolutely smashing?" She turned to reveal Draco standing on a platform with a black suit on and a dark green dress shirt underneath. He looked miserable as I giggled a bit.

"It's very...Draco?" I said making Narcissa frown a bit. "I just mean..it's something very common for him to wear. Black and green."

"What color is your dress, Nora?" I blinked a few times. "Do you have a dress? I can go shopping with you!"

"N-no, Mrs. Malfoy, I have my dress. I just bought it actually..it's blue and gold." Narcissa thought about it for a second, clapping her hands as the black suit turned to a dark blue.

"Mm..this will do." She smiled as she shooed Draco to go change.

"Thank Merlin.." He groaned, almost throwing himself into the changing room. I wanted patiently for Draco as Narcissa gave strict instructions to the salesman as he nodded, furiously taking down notes. Draco came out, looking a bit pale as I giggled at him. "What are you laughing at, Peterson?" He growled as I leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Oh nothing...I bet you regret coming."

"Immensely!" He said, glaring at me. He looked down at the bags as he raised an eyebrow at me. 

"Gifts for your parents."

"All of them?" I blinked a few times, trying to give him my most innocent smile.

"A present for me too." He stared at me before sighing, a slight smirk on his lips as he pulled out a bag from behind a chair.

"Your Christmas present." I gasped, laughing.

"Let me see!"

"It's not Christmas yet!" He held it high above my head as he smiled down at me. We went on for a few moments until Narcissa came over towards us, smiling.

"That should be all that I needed to do. Let's go home before it gets too late." I smiled as Draco picked up all of the bags, trying to look in them.

"No peaking!"


	28. Christmas

Friday quickly came. The manor was in an uproar as Narcissa was barking out orders as the entire home was getting decorated. I sat on the steps watching the absolute chaos, smiling slightly. Maids, butlers, and House Elves were all waving their wands around as a giant Christmas tree was placed up in the corner and being decorated, while other decorations were being flung all sorts of directions.

"Miss Peterson?" I looked down to see the butler who had driven us to my former house smile up at me. He motioned with his hands towards the red staircase rug.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I smiled standing up immediately as he gave me a warm smile. He flicked his wand up and towards the rug as it flew past me at the top before gliding down, covering every stair with a beautiful red velvet material.

"Nora!" I looked towards the fireplace seeing Draco emerge from the kitchen. He waved me over as I ran down the steps towards him. He was grinning as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Merry Christmas, princess." I giggled, hugging him tighter.

"Merry Christmas, my prince." He smirked as he motioned for me to follow him. I followed him into the dining room, it already being finished decorated. 2 large tables were in the middle filled with ornate decorations and wreathes hung on the large windows. He pulled me to one of the tables as we sat down.

"I couldn't wait anymore. Here." He handed me a wrapped present, giving me a large smile. I giggled as I took it from him.

"See? You do like presents!" He rolled his eyes.

"Just open it!" I smiled at him as I tore through the wrapping. I gasped seeing the beautiful tea maker. It was pure crystal, a faint purple light to it. "This is from my mother and father. Mum said you were interested in making the same tea that she made you...so she wanted to give you this." He said sheepishly. I smiled, tracing my finger against it.

"I love it." He grinned again as I quickly pulled out my small bag. I dug my hand in it, rummaging through it. Draco raised an eyebrow as I produced my presents for him.

"Tada!" I giggled seeing his reaction. He frowned as he took the boxes from me. "Open the small one last." He sighed, a playful smirk on his lips as I continued messing with the tea set.

"Quidditch books?"

"Open them!" I smiled as I watched him open each book, slowly his eyes widening and his jaw dropping.

"Signed by KRUM?!" I giggled. It had taken me the entire day yesterday to get the books over to Krum for him to sign without Draco knowing. I guess the only good thing to come out of being a Peterson was that you knew a lot of people. "There's even notes in here?!"

"I told him how you were coming up with drills and he said he would help." I smiled as he flipped through the pages, reading them quickly.

"This...this is fucking fantastic." I smiled even more as he looked up at me. I motioned for the smaller box as he placed the books on the table and grabbed the smaller box. My heart was pounding as he opened it. He hesitated on the velvet box as I blushed slightly. He opened it, his grey eyes twinkling.

"Nora..."

"I...didn't know if you know...it would be appropriate. But you gave me a ring so this is my promise to you." I smiled as I scooted closer to him. I took the ring out of the box and slowly placed it on his ring finger, blushing even more. "No matter what happens, I'll always be yours." I said softly. He cupped my face and kissed me deeply.

"I'll cherish it forever." He whispered against my lips as I smiled up at him. "Thank you.." I kissed him again as we heard the clock strike 12.

"We should go get ready. Or else your mother will have a fit." I said, smiling as he nodded.

"You'll have to wait for your present." He winked at me as I frowned a bit.

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair, princess." He said kissing my forehead. For a split second, I thought he had figured out what was happening but with his smile, he obviously didn't. I placed the present back into its box as I followed him out of the dining room. Narcissa had already changed into an elegant black ball gown as she gasped at seeing Draco and I.

"You both aren't ready?! Hurry! Our guests will be arriving soon!" Draco and I laughed, running up the stairs and to our rooms. I pulled the dress out of the dresser, holding it up slightly to look at it. It was definitely too extravagant. I groaned as I quickly changed into it, careful to not step on it. It was an A-line dress silver blue in color with gold and see through tulle. It was strapless while the front had layered sections. I placed a black choker on with a longer necklace below it that ordained a small sapphire stone. I placed my hair in a bun, curling the white parts of my hair to frame my face. I pulled on my black heels as I let out a shaky breath. I could already hear the commotion from down stairs as I heard a knock on the door.

"You can come in." I said quietly standing up to smooth out my dress. The door opened as I looked over to see Draco standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide as I giggled. I walked over to him, touching the soft texture of his suit before sliding my hand into his. "What do you think?" He blinked a few more times before holding my hand up and twirling me. I laughed quietly as the dress floated a bit out before coming back towards me.

"You're a true princess..you look absolutely amazing." He smiled as he kissed my hand. He started to pull me but I stopped him. He looked back at me, as I carefully stepped towards him cupping his face and kissing him gently. Even with my heels, he was still taller than me as he wrapped his around my waist.

"Nora..?" He pulled away, eyes full of worry as I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I blinked, wiping them away as I laughed softly. "What's wrong?" I shook my head, placing my hands on his shoulders as I smiled up at him.

"I'm just so happy." He smiled softly down at me, kissing my forehead.

"So am I. Come on, I can't wait to make everyone jealous." I laughed softly as I followed after him, my hand in the crook of his arm. As soon as we arrived at the top of the stairs, I could hear Narcissa gasp as a few people turned to look at us. I blushed a bit as Draco and I walked down the stairs. He had the smuggest look on his face as we made our way over to his parents. Narcissa was smiling brightly at me, beaming approvingly at my dress.

"You look absolutely fantastic, Nora." I blushed, smiling.

"As do you, Mrs. Malfoy." Lucius also nodded my way, a smirk on his lips. Draco pulled me away from his family as most of the Ministry people greeted Draco while a few said hello to me. Draco led me towards the younger crowd seeing Blaise, Pansy, Christopher, Lucas, and a few others standing near the wall. Blaise's eyes widened as he saw us. Pansy's jaw must've fallen to the floor as she snapped it shut immediately.

"Zabini, you're drooling." Christopher joked, receiving a glare from Blaise. I smirked slightly, feeling Draco stiffen a bit.

"Nice to see you again, Nora." I smiled at Lucas who was wearing an all black suit.

"You as well, Lucas. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too!" We were all chattering when Pansy snorted slightly, rolling her eyes. I followed her gaze to see Natalia walking towards us with Roland. Natalia saw me first, her eyes looking elsewhere while Roland just smirked my way.

"Evening Malfoy. Peterson." He said flatly. Draco glared at him, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Corvo."

"Father told me that he met you at the Ministry a few weeks ago, Peterson. Too bad our paths didn't cross then."

"Good riddance." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. He just smirked, walking away. Natalia awkwardly stood there as Pansy looked at her.

"What are you even doing here?"

"Ah, relax, Pansy. It's Christmas. Give her a break." Christopher said, rolling his eyes. I looked at Pansy who glanced at me. I guess we had something in common. We did not like this girl at all.

"Thirsty, Nora?" I looked at Draco who was smiling at me. I nodded as we said our goodbyes and walked towards the refreshments. I could see a few professors including Snape and Umbridge as I hid behind Draco. He handed me a small glass of fire whiskey. I raised an eyebrow as he winked at me, both of us downing the alcohol and quickly hiding the evidence. We laughed, ducking through a few other adults who looked at us suspiciously. He pulled me outside, the first snowfall coming down as I shivered a bit. He pulled his jacket off, placing it around my shoulders as we carefully stepped through the gravel pavement.

"Merry Christmas, Nora." He whispered to me, holding my hands. I smiled at him, giggling.

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

"Do you believe in fate Nora?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I slowly thought about it.

"It depends...but mostly I do yes." He looked at me seriously, holding my hands a bit tighter.

"Is it silly to believe that us being together is fated? That this is something different than I had ever felt before. I want to protect you forever. I want to be the one you rely one." My eyes widened a bit at his words. "I think we were meant to be."

"Draco..."

"No matter what happens. I will always be here for you. That promise ring was one thing but I want you to know for sure that I will never leave." He slowly kneeled down onto one knee as I gasped, taking a step back.

"Draco..!" He held my hand tightly as he opened a velvet box with his other hand. It held a beautiful emerald in a dark obsidian band. I could feel tears spring up to my eyes.

"When school is over. I want to be yours forever...if you'll let me. I can't imagine a lifetime without you."

"This is madness, Draco...we're only 15.." I whispered as he smirked up at me.

"We'll be the right age when we're finished with school. Please, Nora.." I looked between him, the ring, then back at him as I felt a choke go through my lungs. Tears streamed down my eyes as I slowly smiled at him, nodding my head. He smiled brightly up at me as he pulled the promise ring off replacing it with the engagement ring. He moved the promise ring to another finger. He quickly got up wrapping his arms around me and kissing me passionately. I held him tight to me as I softly sighed against his kiss. He twirled me around in his arms as I laughed clinging onto him not noticing a pair of dark eyes watching us from the manor.


	29. Flipendo

_Nora._

I woke up in the middle of the night, the pounding in my head becoming more and more prominent. I glanced down to see Draco sleeping soundly beside me. I stroked his hair and pulled the covers more over him as I slid out of the bed. I put on an oversized sweater and leggings as I stepped out of the bedroom.

_Nora._

I walked down the hallway seeing a dull light come from the library. I walked towards it, noticing the door slightly ajar. I carefully touched the door and swung it open. I walked inside the library staring at the dark walls, the only light coming in from the moonlight. The pounding in my head was settling as I stepped in the middle of the library. I heard a slight clack of nails behind me as I turned around quickly.

Nothing was there. I let out a slow breath turning back around, gasping as I came face to face with Voldemort. I stumbled back a few steps but something was constricting my legs. I looked down to see a giant snake wrapped around my legs, holding me in place, it's head getting dangerously close to my face.

"The Chosen One's Demise..." he touched my forehead with a bony finger as a searing pain shot through my body as I let out a scream but nothing came out. I gasped for air as he pressed his finger harder against my forehead.

"I will be immortal."

.

I woke up slowly, the pain in my head dulling as I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. My forehead still felt like it was burning as I touched it slightly. Only slightly warm.

"Morning sleepy head." I looked up at Draco who smiled at me from the seat. I smiled slightly at him, leaning against the plush seat of the car. We were finally on our way back to Hogwarts. Draco had told his parents about the surprise engagement as Narcissa had started sobbing uncontrollably while his father was stoic the entire time. He squeezed my hand as I held his tightly.

"We're here." Lucius said as we all got out of the car. I smiled at the butler as he bowed his head to me. Draco was gathering our luggage as Lucius held my car door open. I looked up at him as he held out a pendant. It was on a silver chain with a rectangular crystal in the middle of it.

"Your Christmas present." I blinked a few times before smiling and taking it. I placed it around my neck, the pendant glittering in the sunlight. Lucius nodded closing my door as I walked over to Draco smiling. We said our goodbyes and walked to the train immediately finding Hayden and Viola.

"Nora!!!" I smiled hugging Viola as she pulled us into a compartment. Viola, Hayden, and Toka sat on one side while Draco and I sat on the other side.

"I have to go talk to a few people. I'll be right back." Draco said, kissing my cheek. I nodded watching him leave as Viola beamed at me.

"So! Tell us! How was it?" I smiled softly at my friends and held my hand out to them. Toka looked down at the ring than slowly back up at me.

"You're engaged?!" Toka squealed, Hayden wincing a bit while Viola was staring at me wide eyed.

"Nora!!! This was Christmas break!! Not go get married break!!" I laughed as I settled my hand in my lap.

"We're not married..just engaged. Well get married after we're completely done with school."

"How did he ask you?!" Toka asked, grinning at me widely. I explained everything to them from day 1, leaving out the part about my nightmares and my prophecy.

"Merlin, my break was absolutely boring compared to yours." Viola muttered as I laughed softly. "But Nora, are you feeling okay? You look a bit sick.." I did feel exhausted. The nightmares and pounding had gotten considerably worse as I shook my head.

"I haven't been sleeping well. I just need a good nights sleep." I smiled at my friends as they nodded, starting to talk about their holidays. I rested my head on my hand as I looked out the moving window. I couldn't tell what was a nightmare or reality anymore. Ever since the engagement, the nightmares were beginning to feel more and more real. The pendant seemed heavy on my chest as I held it gently in my hand. I tucked it underneath my uniform shirt letting in a slow inhale.

"I'm gonna get some air. If Draco comes back, can you let him know?" Viola looked up at me, nodding.

"Sure. Don't be long!" I smiled walking out of the compartment and sliding the door shut. Most of the students were inside their compartments as I slowly walked down the hallway. My mind felt hazy as if I wasn't moving on my own as I clutched my head slightly. I slowly moved to the bathroom, feeling the sudden urge to vomit, as I locked myself quickly into the bathroom. I grabbed either side of the sink, gasping and coughing for air. I covered my mouth as blood was coming out. I quickly washed my hands and mouth as I looked up at the mirror. I almost screamed as I covered my mouth, backing away from the mirror. For a split second, one half of my face was mine while the other half was his. Voldemort.

.

I didn't take too long as Draco had already come back to the compartment. He looked at me, worry in his eyes as I gave him a smile. Viola and Toka were bombarding us with questions about our engagement not leaving time for poor Draco to even breathe. As soon as we had arrived at Hogwarts all of us settled in a carriage setting off to the castle. Things seemed a bit bleaker in the Great Hall since Umbridge was still headmistress. She gave a dramatic speech about how she wouldn't tolerate any funny business this year as Viola rolled her eyes. Cho sat beside her, a frown set on her lips. I couldn't concentrate though. I didn't even notice the food that had come up on the tables. A part of me was still thinking about what had happened on the train as I jumped when Toka touched my arm.

"Nora...Harry's staring at you." I looked up at Toka then towards the Gryffindor table as Harry was staring at me. Ron was glaring at me though. He obviously knew what had happened between his father and I. "Is everything okay, Nora?" Toka asked quietly. I smiled at her nodding. 

"Yeah, sorry. Just lost in thought. How was your holiday?" We spoke quietly as we ate through dinner. I felt Harry's gaze on me more as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I smiled seeing that it was Heather.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Nora." She giggled as I blushed.

"Thanks, Heather..how did.." she winked at me.

"Surprising how fast news travels around here." She smiled at me, waving as I sighed. So that's why Harry was staring at me like that. A few other Ravenclaw girls came up to me, squealing at the ring that Draco had given me. Viola smirked at me while Cho smiled faintly.

"What did his parents think?" Cho asked.

"His mother was very happy, his father...I can't read him at all." I said, smiling. "He's like one of those puppets that only has one expression ." Cho and Viola laughed at me as I smiled. Dinner finished as we all left the Great Hall, most of the students whispering and giggling at me. I sighed as Cho and Viola laughed at me.

"Nora!" I stopped, looking behind me seeing Harry and Ron standing in the hallway. Viola narrowed her eyes while Cho timidly hid behind her. They both walked up to us.

"Hi Harry. Good holiday?" He didn't answer right away instead glancing at Viola and Cho.

"Is it true that Malfoy proposed to you?" I frowned before holding up my hand, showing him the ring. Ron's mouth dropped open while Harry narrowed his eyes. "Mr. Weasley told us you were with Lucius at the Ministry. What were you doing there?" I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"I didn't tell Mr. Weasley so why do you think I should tell you?"

"He told you about Voldemort, didn't he? He wanted you to become a death eater right?" Harry's tone was rising as I glanced around us. Students were whispering, hesitating in their step to listen to what we were talking about.

"You're actually mental, Harry. Why would he do that?" I said, narrowing my eyes slightly at him.

"He turned you into one didn't he?" He instantly grabbed my right arm pulling it towards him as I gasped, tugging away.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed as Viola and Cho, gasped as well, grabbing onto my arm or Harry's hand.

"Let go of her you twat!" Viola snapped.

"Harry, what are you doing?!" Ron exclaimed trying to hold back his friend. The students around us were whispering louder while Harry pushed my sleeve up exposing my arm. He stopped, seeing absolutely no mark on me as I yanked my arm back but he still had a hold of it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Potter?" We all froze as I looked up seeing Draco seething behind Ron and Harry. He angrily walked up, shoving Ron to the ground as he grabbed Harry and forcefully pinned him against the wall, holding him by the collar of his robes.

"Touch Nora again and I'll fucking feed you to the dogs." I grabbed Draco pulling his arm and pushing him away. He was glaring at Harry as I touched his cheek, trying to calm him down.

"You don't think I know Malfoy? I know that your families are all Death Eaters! And you're going to turn Nora into one!" Everyone gasped, staring wide eyed at us. Viola and Cho even looked at me in shock as Draco pushed me behind him, his grip tight on my arm.

"I've heard enough of your nonsense, Potter." He pulled out his wand, everyone gasping and backing away as I tugged on Draco's arm.

"Draco, stop...please.." He was pointing his wand at Harry who also had drawn his wand. Draco slowly looked down at me, anger within his eyes as I smiled slightly up at him. I just needed to get him to calm down. But almost immediately, Harry shouted.

"Flipendo!" I pushed Draco out of the way, the jinx hitting me in the shoulder as I let out a cry of pain. I fell to my knees, holding my burning shoulder as everyone screamed. My robe had a massive tear around the shoulder area as I gripped it tightly. Draco kneeled down, gripping my arms as he looked at my bleeding wound.

"Potter..." I held onto Draco's arm trying to get him from getting back up as I heard the shouting nearby.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?!" McGonagall cried out as the crowd of students parted for her and Snape. "Potter lower your wand! Heavens, Miss Peterson!" McGonagall swept towards me kneeling down, careful not to touch my shoulder.

"I'm fine..I'm fine.." I said stiffly, my hand still holding my shoulder as the other one gripped Draco's arm.

"You have some serious explaining to do, Mr. Potter." Snape sneered, pulling Harry out of the crowd. "Everyone to your dorms immediately!" He snapped as everyone dispersed except for Cho, Viola, and Ron. Ron took a step towards us but Draco stood up immediately, glaring at him.

"Don't." Draco snarled. I could hear Ron mumble out an apology before scurrying away.

"Nora, you're bleeding we have to get you to Pomfrey." Cho said quietly, helping me up as I grimaced at the stinging sensation in my shoulder.

"Y-yeah.."

"Mr. Malfoy, please go straight to Professor Snape's office." McGonagall ordered as he hesitated. "Go. I will fetch for you when she isn't a mess." Draco nodded stiffly, walking away down the hallway.

McGonagall, Cho, and Viola all helped me over to the Hospital Wing as Madame Pomfrey looked at me with wide eyes.

"Goodness. Isn't there a time when I won't see you?!" I laughed shakily, sitting on the bed as Pomfrey took off my robe, gasping at the large gash in my shoulder.

"I'm okay. Just..make it stop burning please." I gasped out as Pomfrey placed a cold towel on my shoulder. I clenched my jaw together, feeling the burning sensation slowly cool down.

Viola and Cho were telling McGonagall what had happened as she looked at me when they had finished.

"Well I applaud your bravery however it is absolutely a stupid thing to get in front of a jinx, Miss Peterson!" I nodded slowly as I felt my skin slowly repairing from Pomfrey's spell as I winced at the tugging of my skin.

"I would like to remind you that Albus is not our headmaster. I would do everything in your power and control to try to not get expelled!"

"Tell Harry that, Professor. It wasn't Nora's fault!" Cho exclaimed, silencing when McGonagall shot her a look.

"I understand, Professor.." I grumbled out getting off of the bed as soon as Pomfrey was done. I grabbed my robe, wincing at the still pain in my shoulder.

"Nora, you need rest.."

"I can sleep in my own room. I'm fine. Lets go you guys." I muttered a goodbye to the professors as Viola and Cho slowly walked behind me.

"The next time I see Potter, I'm going to knock the living daylight out of him." Viola growled as Cho quietly agreed with her.

I just knew that the next time I saw Harry, he was going to regret everything.


	30. The beginning of the end

The next few days, I didn't see Harry. Rumor had it that he was doing detention and classes with Snape instead of joining the rest of his class. The students were more concerned about my injury than the babbling Harry had said about Draco being a death eater. Draco had stuck to me like glue, insisting on helping me. He had also given me the strictest talk about how I should never take anything for him as I remembered laughing instead of taking him seriously. He definitely did not like that.

Classes continued as usual. My shoulder didn't hurt anymore after about a week and the headaches had ceased as well. It felt like I was finally able to relax and enjoy my time with my friends.

Draco and I walked quietly to DADA as he pushed open the door for me. I rolled my eyes at him as he just smirked my way. We sat down in our regular seats as he yawned.

"Long morning?" I asked, opening my textbook.

"Mmm...I don't sleep well anymore when you're not there." He winked at me as I blushed. I hit him playfully in the arm as we both laughed quietly. He took my hand smiling at the ring as he kissed my hand. The band that I had given him shone brightly on his pale finger as I blushed at his kiss.

"I guess I could sneak you in tonight." I said quietly while he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'd love that." He brightened up as the doors opened again. Everyone quieted down as I looked back to see Harry walking in. Draco stiffened, hissing under his breath as I touched his knee.

"Don't." He turned away slowly, muttering under his breath. I also turned away, tracing circles on Draco's thigh. Harry sat in the desk beside us as Umbridge came out, squealing about the next few lessons we would learn. I was taking down notes as Draco was leaning his head on his textbook, trying not to doze off. I paused writing my next set of lines as I saw words slowly appear near the bottom of my parchment. They were a dark red color, bleeding through my parchment.

_It's time we meet again, Nora. In one month. You will answer my call._

I furrowed my eyebrows and as soon as the words came up they disappeared. I glanced at Draco who had fallen asleep as I flipped through my parchments seeing no residue or evidence of the message. I looked around the classroom but most of the students were either asleep or reading their textbooks. If it wasn't anyone pranking her, who was it?

The days turned into weeks. And the weeks turned into a month. The semester was flying by as I ate my dinner slowly. The pounding in my head had come back in full force today as I grimaced a bit, biting down hard on my fork. I had received an Owl the previous day stating that I needed to go into the Forest by myself tonight. I knew it was a stupid idea but I needed to figure out who was sending me the messages. I finished my meal, saying goodbye quickly to my fellow housemates and walked out of the Hall. Draco had quidditch practice so it wouldn't be an issue to slip past him as I quickly walked out of the castle and down towards the Forest. I hesitated at the edge of it, glancing behind me. I pulled the hood of my robe over my head as I stepped inside.

I held my wand tightly in my hand careful to not get snagged by anything as I followed the worn path deeper and deeper until I reached the clearing where the Goblet had been. I hesitated before walking towards the middle of the clearing. I lowered my hood, looking around until a sharp gust of cold wind flew through me. I held up my wand, my eyes narrowed as I saw a few hooded figures break through the tree line. There was at least 5 of them. Slowly all of them lowered their hoods as my eyes widened slightly.

A large man with hair all over his chin smiled at me menacingly as I could see sharp dog-like teeth. Beside him, A woman with crazy black and white hair grinned at me. I recognized her as Bellatrix LeStrange, Draco's aunt. The middle figure stood hooded as the last 2 revealed their faces. It was Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. I lowered my wand, the pendant starting to feel much heavier now against me.

"Mrs. Malfoy..?" She smiled sadly at me.

"Hello Nora." She said quietly. Bellatrix let out a screech as she hopped towards me. I immediately raised my wand at her as she simply pushed it away with her finger.

"So this is the girl my nephew proposed to..hmmmm...you look absolutely tasty." Her long dirty nails gripped my chin as I shoved her away.

"Don't touch me." I spat out, glaring at her. She giggled, biting her lower lip.

"Ahh..you look just like Adam when you do that.."

"Bellatrix." The hooded figure said as he slowly lowered his hood. Bellatrix bounded back over to him, smiling proudly up at Voldemort. "Come, Nora.." he beckoned me with his fingers as it seemed like I was being pulled by an unforeseen force as I slowly walked up to him. He stared at me with his pale eyes as he snickered down at me.

"It's time we have a little chat." I glanced over at Lucius who was watching us with dark eyes before looking back at Voldemort. I didn't have any fear in me this time. I felt a certain distaste for him as anger festered in my stomach. "Lucius told me you saw your prophecy."

"I did.." So that was his plan after all.

"Your mother was one of my best supporters. I'm pained that she cannot join us." I narrowed my eyes slightly as he let out a cackle. "Your eyes. They harvest hate in them. You wish to bring pain upon me, onto others.."

"You don't know me." I sneered. Bellatrix hissed at me, taking a step towards me but was stopped by Voldemort.

"But that's just it. I do know you. We are one, Nora." My eyes widened as I gritted my teeth.

"Don't trick me into your lies."

"Have you heard of a Horocrux, Nora?" He placed a hand on my shoulder, grinning devilishly.

"Thats dark magic.."

"It allows me to split a soul into objects so that I am immortal. It's not dark magic. It's called brilliance, Nora. I have obtained true immortality. I can never die." I grimaced as he clenched my injured shoulder harder. "6 items but I have need for 1 more." He slowly stood behind me as my eyes widened a bit seeing another figure step towards us. My father smirked down at me as he ran a hand through his ratty black hair.

"You will be my last one." Voldemort whispered coldly into my ear. I felt a chill run down my spine as it seemed like the entire world had stopped moving.

"If you refuse, I will have no other choice but to drag Draco into this." I immediately looked at Narcissa and Lucius. They were rigid with fear as I slowly looked back at my father. He was just smiling down at me.

"You were meant for great things, Nora. And now it is time." I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. There wasn't any way to get out of this. I saw images of Draco flash into my mind as well as Cho and Viola and then finally Cedric. Voldemort lifted my hand which held my wand as he pointed it towards my father.

"N..no..." I gasped struggling against his hold. My father opened his arms wide as he smirked down at me. "Please..!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted as I screamed. My father was knocked backwards, his body still and pale. Voldemort's hands stiffened as he let out a gasp and instantly I felt it. A burning sensation in my back as I forced myself away from him. I stumbled, falling to my hands and knees. It felt like a heavy, burning, veil had completely enveloped me. I could feel all of his hatred in every inch of my body as the pendant that Lucius had given me shattered against my body, the pieces tumbling down onto the ground. It was suffocating as if invisible hands were choking the air out of me.

"Enough...enough!" I screamed a vortex of energy pushing out from my body shaking the trees around us. Bellatrix squealed with joy as I coughed out blood onto the ground.

"My Lord.." Bellatrix whined moving past me to help him up.

"It..is finished." He said as I could feel his power in the bit of my stomach. He laughed as it echoed loud in my head. It all made sense now. The pounding and ringing were all his plan. 

"Nora.." Narcissa knelt down by me as she helped me up. My hands were shaking as I clasped them together feeling Draco's ring. My eyes slowly looked up to see my father's dead body laying there. But the tears had stopped and all I felt was a sudden proud feeling as if it was an honor to kill him. I pushed Narcissa away as I let out a shaky breath.

"We are One." Voldemort said, his words echoing deep within me.


	31. Awoken

I didn't know how I made it back to the castle. It all seemed like a blur. I cracked my neck, realizing that it was the same motion that Harry had done this year. Narcissa's words echoed in my mind.

_"Draco mustn't know yet. Please protect my son."_

"Nora! There you are!" I looked up to see Viola rushing towards me. She frowned as she brushed off the dirt from my robes. "Have you been wrestling a bear or something? You know what nevermind! Cedric is awake!"

"What?" We both ran towards the Hospital Wing, forcing ourselves through the throng of Hufflepuffs as I saw Cedric sitting up smiling softly at a sobbing Cho.

"Cedric.." I whispered as he looked up at me. He smiled.

"Hey Nora." We both walked towards him as Cho looked up at me with a bright smile, hugging me tightly. I smiled as I hugged her back. It felt strange. She let go sitting back down by Cedric, grasping his hand.

"Would it be stupid to ask you how you feel?" I teased, smiling as he chuckled at me.

"Like I've had the best sleep ever." We all laughed as Cedric stretched his arms above his head. "So what'd I miss?" Cho filled him in on everything. I showed him the engagement ring as he smiled wide at us. Cho had also told him about Harry as his smile faded, a frown replacing it. She also told him about Dumbledore and Umbridge.

"I'd rather go back to sleep." He joked as we smiled at him. We talked for a few more minutes until we were ushered out of the Hospital Wing by Pomfrey. Cho promised to come back tomorrow. We all walked out, most of the Hufflepuffs already leaving.

"I'm gonna go find Draco. I'll see you both later." I waved at Viola and Cho. My smile instantly faded as I clenched and unclenched my fists. It felt almost difficult to smile and to be nice to them. Was this the effect of a Horocrux? I walked into the dungeons, searching for Draco. I spotted a few first years as I walked up to them. They gawked at me.

"Is Draco inside?" They all looked at each other before nodding. "Can you let me in please? I won't tell." I winked at them as they looked at each other nervously. "Please?" I whispered. A new found sense of confidence surged through me as I gave them another sweet smile.

"Don't tell Snape okay..?" One of them said as they walked me to the painting. They whispered the password as it slowly opened. I smiled slightly at them, winking.

"Our little secret." I ducked inside the painting, my eyes adjusting to the darkness of the common room. There was an abundance of dark green and silver in the large room. One could see into the Black Lake through the large windows that lined the common room. Their fireplace was lit as a few students looked up, shock visible on their face.

"Is Draco here?" I asked, slyly. They blushed pointing up to the dorms. "Thanks." I smiled at them, brushing past a few shocked Slytherins as I walked up the steps to the boys dorm. I could hear the boys hollering and cat calling as I smirked slightly. I tugged my tie loose and unbuttoned a few of my top buttons. I saw a large dark door as I pointed towards it. Most of the boys were watching me, their heads sticking out of the doors. "Draco's?" They all nodded as I smirked. I didn't have to knock on the door as it swung open, a frown on Draco's lips.

"What is all that noise..." His yell faded when he saw me. "N-Nora..!" I smirked slightly pushing my hair over my shoulder.

"I was looking for you."

"I..I..I thought we would meet by your common room.." He leaned out glaring at the boys as I smiled a bit.

"I couldn't wait." I whispered as I winked at the boys making them cat call even louder. I slid past Draco as he smirked, shock still written on his face as he peeked out the door again.

"Get to bed!"

"Get some Malfoy!" A voice rang out as Draco slammed his door. He locked it behind him as I gazed around his room. It was just as tidy as the one back at the manor. I smiled slightly touching his bed posts as I turned to look at him.

"How did you even get in?"

"I made a promise not to tell." I winked at him as I slipped my robe off. He blushed as I walked towards him, smirking. I ran my hands up his arms, to his shoulders, then down his chest. His eyes darkened as I started to slowly unbutton his shirt. "What do you have going on tomorrow?" He looked down at me as I finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it out of his pants.

"N..nothing? What's gotten into you?" He smirked as I ran my hands up his exposed abdomen than chest.

"Is it not natural to want your fiancé?" I frowned as he laughed, taking my hands and pushing me towards the bed. I giggled as he crawled on top, kissing me hard. "Can I stay here with you this weekend?" I said in between kisses as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You know I can't say no to you." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him in to me.


	32. He's Not Back

I yawned, stretching as I slowly sat up. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I slid off of the bed. I heard the shower running as I walked up to Draco's mirror placing one of his button down shirts on. It covered my body barely covering my behind as I looked closer in the mirror. There were a few brown marks littered around my collarbone and base of my neck as I smirked. The shower stopped as Draco came out with only a towel around his waist as he shook his wet hair a bit. I smiled at him as he looked up at me, smirking.

"Mm..I like you in that. Come 'ere." He beckoned me over as I walked towards him. He turned his finger as I rolled my eyes, spinning in front of him. "Nice." I laughed leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You hungry?" He eyed me up and down biting his lower lip.

"Oh yeah." He picked me up as I squealed, laughing at him.

"Put me down!"

"Here? Okay." He set me down on the floor immediately on top of me as I giggled.

"They'll hear us.."

"Let them." He breathed out silencing me with another kiss.

.

I was brushing my hair as I looked at Draco from the mirror I was sitting in front of. He was patting his black button shirt down as I smiled slightly. I pressed my wand up to the visible hickies as they faded. I pulled my uniform over to hide the ones on my collarbone as I stood up. I placed my robe on as I felt arms around my waist. I giggled, as he pressed his cold lips against my neck.

"Completely mesmerized by you, Nora." I smiled as he pulled away.

"Come on. We gotta do the walk of shame now." He smirked, grabbing his black coat as we walked out of his room. It was quiet for a Saturday except for when we got into the common room. There were a multitude of students, whispering among themselves. No one seemed to notice us as Draco held my hand tightly.

"Malfoy!" Draco growled turning around to see Marcus and Christopher running towards us. Marcus smirked, giving Malfoy a thumbs up while Christopher rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Flint."

"Umbridge is missing! She was going to expel Potter but then they went into the Forbidden Forest and now she's gone! And now Dumbledore's back!" I raised an eyebrow at Marcus.

"Yeah, the whole schools in an uproar. The Minister is here right now too! They wanted us to stay in our dorms. But I think Ravenclaw needs their Prefect." Christopher smirked as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I should go. Meet me in the courtyard when you can?"

"Always." Draco said kissing my hand. I cupped his face, giving him a kiss on the lips, smirking at his friends who gawked at us. He smirked, winking at me. "Hurry."

I pushed through the students to get out of the common room and hurriedly ran towards the Ravenclaw Tower. I slipped in, gasping for air as I heard the commotion inside the common room.

"Calm down everyone! Well be able to leave as soon as Flitwick lets us know! Nora!" Ryan barked at me as I jolted in my step. "Where have you been?!"

"Astronomy Tower. Sorry..what's going on?" I lied smoothly.

"Umbridge is missing! They say she was taken by some centaurs!" Toka exclaimed, sitting up more on the couch. I sat on the armrest of the seat Cho was in as she tucked her feet underneath her.

"Dumbledore came back and the Minister is questioning him and Harry about Voldemort...Cedric is also there." I raised an eyebrow as Viola walked up to me sniffing my hair.

"Uh..?" I looked at her as she smirked.

"You smell like Malfoy.." I narrowed my eyes at her as she giggled sitting on the floor wagging her eyebrows at me. The common room door opened as we all looked to see Flitwick waddle in.

"Nora? Miss Peterson?" He shouted. Everyone looked at me as I slowly stood up.

"Yes?"

"Your presence is needed in Dumbledore's office. Quick now." I looked at my friends who shrugged as I followed after Flitwick. We quietly walked to his office as Flitwick opened the door. Loud arguing was happening in the office. Fudge was pointing a fat finger at Dumbledore, his face bright red.

"It is not true! Voldemort is not back, Albus!"

"He is, Cornelius. We have accounts from 2 students! What more do you need?" I saw Harry and Cedric sitting on the couch while McGonagall and Snape were standing in the corner, obviously upset at Fudge. Shacklebolt was standing beside Fudge trying to calm him down as was Mr. Weasley. The door closed behind us as everyone looked at Flitwick and I. Dumbledore smiled warmly at me as he motioned for me to come over.

"Welcome back, Professor." I said, smiling. He patted my back, looking at me over his glasses.

"Thank you, Nora. Cornelius, I'm sure you remember Nora Peterson?" Fudge immediately moved away from me chuckling nervously. I raised an eyebrow at him as he cleared his throat.

"Why yes of course. Erm...hello Nora."

"Hello Mr. Fudge." He gulped, patting away the sweat on his forehead.

"I apologize, Nora. It's just your eyes are just like your fathers." I frowned as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Will you please let Cornelius know what happened in the cemetery with Harry and Cedric?"

"Voldemort was there as were a few Death Eaters and my father." I could see the flush red color take over his pudgy face as he looked quickly at Dumbledore.

"So I'm to take the word of 3, 15 year olds, Dumbledore? You know that's crazy!"

"What's crazy is that you don't even understand what's happening right under your nose." I said coldly. Fudge whipped his head to me as did Dumbledore. I shrugged, tilting my head slightly. "Keep protecting yourself, Minister. Just know it'll be on your conscious should witches or wizards of all ages fall." I narrowed my eyes at him, turning to sit beside Cedric. He smiled at me slightly, patting my knee. Fudge was shaking as Kingsley placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Minister. We need to warn everyone."

"He is NOT BACK!" Fudge screeched out as Dumbledore sighed. He was about to say something when Harry bent down touching his head. Cedric frowned leaning over to touch his shoulder.

"Harry?"

"Sirius..Ministry..they're torturing them!!" Harry cried out, holding his head. Everyone looked at each other as I felt a stir of pleasure slip through my body. Harry's pain was pleasing Voldemort. I let out a slow exhale, crossing my legs as Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed over to Harry's side. Everyone was talking at once as Snape looked at me from the shadows. A hiss ran through my head.

_Bring him to me._

I cracked my neck, letting in a sharp inhale.

"They have Sirius! I need to go!" Harry argued, pushing McGonagall away and running out of the office.

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted but it was already too late. "Minerva, Severus. Look after the students. I will go after Harry. Kingsley, Septimus, with me!" Mr. Weasley and Kingsley nodded as Fudge shakingly sat on the ground. McGonagall let in a quick breath as everyone left looking at Cedric and I.

"Back to your common rooms. Notify your House that they must stay in there until we come. I will go to the Gryffindor House. Severus?"

"I'll go to the dungeons. What should we do with the Minister?" Cedric and I got up as I slowly looked at Fudge.

"He's not back..he's not back.." He was whimpering.

"Pathetic." I whispered out as Snape looked over at me.

"Leave him here. We have no time." We all left the office as Cedric and McGonagall went down the hallway leaving Snape and I. He was watching me as I looked back at the office where Fudge was.

"Let him wallow in his misery, Miss Peterson. It's worse than the death you wish upon him." I raised an eyebrow at him as he quickly slipped his sleeve up exposing the Dark Mark. My eyes widened as he took a step towards me.

"Go to my office. Use the floo network. Keep yourself hidden. They must not know." He walked away, his cape billowing behind him as I immediately ran to Snape's office. I climbed into the fireplace throwing the powder shouting loudly.

"Ministry of Magic!"


	33. He's Back

The green fire underneath me flared up as I appeared in the Ministry. I stepped out gasping at the chaos that was before me. It was an absolute mess in the Ministry. Glass was shattered everywhere, the statue of Fudge broken in 2, and papers scattered all around the floor. I slowly walked towards the fountain, my heart pounding as I whipped my head towards the left seeing dark mists appearing. Lucius and Bellatrix were walking towards me. Bellatrix was skipping for joy.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" A loud explosion echoed above us as we ran back towards the fire places. I hid myself in a corner as Bellatrix skipped with pleasure blocking every hex that Harry was throwing at her. He was running towards her, fury overtaking his face.

"I killed Sirius Black!" She screeched as her wand came clattering towards me. She silenced falling on her behind as she slowly moved away from Harry who had his wand against her.

"Ava-" Bellatrix shrieked in fear when Harry grabbed his head, his own wand falling as he screamed in pain. I grabbed Bellatrix's wand throwing it at her.

"Get out of here!" I hissed as she crawled into the fireplace disappearing. 

I watched as Dumbledore came out of the shadows watching Harry writhe in pain on the floor. They were speaking quietly but I felt it. Voldemort was trying to control Harry, begging Dumbledore to kill him. Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry as Voldemort's shadow seemed to almost peel off of Harry as Voldemort screamed in fury. The sound resonated deep within me as I winced, clutching my chest. Dumbledore and Voldemort were dueling as Voldemort summoned a large fire snake as Dumbledore countered it with a large tidal wave. More glass shattered around them all as Dumbledore gave one more push of power sending Voldemort into the sky. I watched in absolute awe of what was happening as Voldemort let out another terrible cry before disappearing all together. 

Soon enough, the fireplaces near me were lighting up, members of the Ministry lining out of them, shocked at the destruction the Ministry was in. Fudge slowly walked out of one, Snape close behind him. His eyes found me immediately in the shadows as he beckoned me over. I quickly slipped past everyone staying near him.

Fudge gasped at the destruction before slowly walking up to Dumbledore.

"Do you believe us now?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing the frightened minister.

"He's...he's back..." Fudge finally admitted. I watched Fudge crumple to the ground as I looked through the throng of people to catch Harry's eyes. They were bloodshot, his cheeks filled with scratches and dry blood. His eyes only widened seeing me before collapsing onto the ground.

"Come with me." Snape pulled me towards the shadows as we apparated out of the Ministry. We appeared in what seemed to be a worn down building in Knockturn Alley. Bellatrix was being attended to by Narcissa as Lucius held a bandage to his cheek. A few other Death Eaters were grumbling about the battle in the Ministry and how they had been stopped by 5 students. Voldemort appeared in the corner, everyone standing up as he snarled, throwing hexes left and right hitting a few innocent Death Eaters, killing them immediately. Snape shielded one as Voldemort snarled out again.

"Albus..I'll kill him...if he wasn't there I would've had him! I could've killed him!" His eyes met mine as he walked swiftly to me grasping me by the shoulders.

"You..you'll kill him.." my eyes widened as I felt his sense of hatred towards Dumbledore tightening against my chest.

"That's not her prophecy, my Lord.." Snape slowly said, glancing down at me. "She is the Chosen One's demise." Voldemort slowly let go of my shoulders letting in a slow breath.

"You're right, Severus. You're right. Then who..?" He turned away from me as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Let me, my Lord." Lucius stood up, bowing his head towards Voldemort. Voldemort sneered at Lucius.

"Lucius..you scared man. You dare to kill Dumbledore?"

"Yes, my Lord. Anything." Voldemort stalked towards him than slowly looked at me, a grin on his lips.

"Then it is settled. Should you fail, the consequences will be severe." I froze before taking a step towards Voldemort, narrowing my eyes. He was talking about Draco.

"Do not fail me Lucius." Voldemort said, eyeing Lucius then back at me with a smirk. He apparated quickly leaving us in silence.

"I will not fail, my Lord." Lucius whispered.


	34. Epilogue

After the chaotic battle at the Ministry, school ended abruptly. 

Snape had requested that I stay with him in Hogwarts for the duration of the summer. Pomfrey wasn't pleased but didn't argue against Snape. 

Draco promised to visit me while I was here in school while Viola was bummed that I wouldn't be able to attend her first game with the Magpies. Cho and Cedric had planned on spending the summer together to make up for lost time. 

I watched as the students filed out of the castle and towards the train, excited to get a headstart on summer. I sat in the archway of the castle, leaning my back against the cold stone. I glanced to my side seeing Harry, Hermione, and Ron pass by. Hermione waved at me as I smiled at her. Ron had given me a slight smile while Harry didn't look at me. The need to smash his face in was strong but I held it in, letting out a slow exhale. Voldemort's anger fueled more inside of me as I leapt off of the archway. I walked down the empty corridors, hands in my coat pockets, as I slowly made my way towards Snape's office.

He was going to teach me how to harness and wield magic without a wand. Something that I would need to know for the future. I paused, wincing at the harsh sunlight as it radiated on me. I gazed down at the sparkling emerald engagement ring before pushing my hand into my pocket. I cracked my neck, letting in a slow inhale. I continued my walk, not noticing that the shadow the sun casted on the walls were not mine but instead silhouetted a perfect figure of Voldemort. 

**a/n: REEEE STAY TUNED FOR BOOK 3 - :) <3 **


End file.
